Les légendes de Konoha
by ikari-uchiha
Summary: Trois ombres s'éloignent d'un champ de bataille, ne portant aucun symbole les unissant à un village, trois ombres connues dans le monde des ninjas comme faisant partie des meilleurs bien que personne n'ait jamais vu leurs visages.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Le repère d'Orochimaru.**

Deux ombres surplombaient un champ de bataille parcouru de larges et profonds cratères prouvant qu'il avait du s'y dérouler un combat d'une fureur inégalée. Tous les arbres se trouvant autour des cratères étaient nettement coupés, toutes les cimes étaient maintenant à terre. Sur le seul arbre miraculeusement rescapé se trouvaient deux silhouettes portant des capes avec des capuches masquant leurs visages, on pouvait néanmoins apercevoir qu'ils portaient aussi un masque leur recouvrant toute la mâchoire pour l'un et l'autre portant un masque ressemblant aux masques des chasseurs de déserteurs de Kiri.

Sous une des capes, ou pouvait apercevoir une carrure prononcé dévoilant une musculature bien formée mais tout en gardant une allure assez fine. L'autre silhouette avait une carrure bien plus fine mais était aussi plus petite d'une tête que son partenaire, on pouvait facilement reconnaître la forme d'un corps féminin.

Les ombres regardaient un endroit précis du champ de bataille car apparemment il y avait un survivant.

Un homme se relevait difficilement, il avait des coupures présentes sur tout le corps dont certaines très profondes et on pouvait deviner qu'il avait le bras gauche déboîté car il formait un angle bizarre. Il regarda autour de lui, une centaine de corps jonchaient le sol, certains corps lacérés, décapités ou baignant dans une marre de sang tandis que les autres n'avaient aucune blessure apparente, seul trace de leur mort, un fin filet de sang quittait leur bouche et un regard inexistant, sans âme…

« Orochimaru-sama, aviez vous prédit que ces personnes viendraient, en me nommant gardien d'une de vos bases secrètes, saviez vous que ce serait une mission voué à l'échec ? J'entends encore vos paroles disant: « protégez ce lieu jusqu'à votre dernier souffle!! » et c'est ce que nous avons fait, nous nous sommes sacrifiés pour défendre ce lieu, je n'ai aucun regret mais au fond un doute, le doute que vous nous ayez trahis… » Pensait l'homme se nommant Saishuu.

Il tourna la tête en direction des silhouettes, il vît la personne ayant la carrure la plus importante se pencher sur le côté pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de la femme qui disparut instantanément pour se retrouver devant Saishuu.

« Putain, elle est vraiment trop rapide, je ne peux rien contre eux, adieu Orochimaru-sama »

La femme lui effleura légèrement la poitrine, Saishuu sortit un kunaï pour trancher la gorge de la femme mais celle-ci esquiva en sautant pour se retrouver dos à dos avec Saishuu, ce dernier se retourna mais ne vit que l'arrière de la cape de la femme. Malgré qu'elle soit blanche, Saishuu ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était une envoyée de l'enfer venue pour le punir, mais ce fut une voix douce et mélodieuse qui lui répondit :

Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est bientôt fini, repose en paix… Dit-elle.

Juste après, Saishuu ressentit une douleur au niveau de la poitrine et il comprit :

« Lorsqu'elle m'a effleuré la poitrine, elle m'a injecté du chakra au niveau du cœur ce qui l'a fait imploser. » Ce fut ses dernières pensées.

Il tomba à terre, mort, comme tous ses camarades chargés de veiller sur le bunker. La femme revint auprès de l'homme à la cape noire aussi rapidement qu'elle en était partie, elle le regarda longuement et lui dit :

Tu sais très bien que je déteste faire ça…

Je sais, moi non plus je n'aime pas ça mais là nous étions obligés, il ne fallait aucun survivant… Dit l'homme d'une voix sans émotion.

Soudain, une explosion retentit une centaine de mètre plus loin, des rochers volèrent en éclats, une femme en cape rouge et portant un masque identique à l'homme sortit de sous les décombres et apparemment d'un tunnel, elle rejoignit rapidement les deux personnes toujours dans l'arbre.

Tu en as mis du temps… Lui dit l'homme en noir.

Je sais, j'ai eu du mal à trouver le bureau d'Orochimaru, mais pour ce qui est des reproches moi aussi je pourrais t'en faire, avec les dégâts que tu as causés, il y a eu des éboulements et j'ai dû utiliser de ma force pour en sortir… Renchérit-elle.

... Alors ?

Je n'ai pas trouvé ce que nous recherchons, par contre, je sais où elle se trouve, Orochimaru à l'air très intéressé par cet artefact…

Où se trouve-t-elle ? Demanda la femme en cape blanche.

...

Alors ? Répéta-t-il.

A Konoha… Dit-t-elle dans un murmure.

Les deux se figèrent instantanément, un profond mutisme s'installa, chacun perdu dans leurs pensées, comme si le mot « Konoha » était tabou entre eux. Ce fut l'homme en noir qui rompit le silence :

Bon puisque nous n'avons pas le choix, en route pour Konoha… Fini-t-il par dire.

Et les trois disparurent dans la nuit laissant derrière eux un lieu désolé, dépourvu de toutes vies…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Le retour de puissants ninjas…**

Le groupe se dirigeait vers Konoha depuis maintenant une dizaine d'heures passant par les arbres pour passer inaperçu, sans aucune interruption et pourtant aucune des trois personnes formant le groupe ne présentait de signe de faiblesse ou se plaignait de l'allure conservée qui était vraiment très impressionnante, même un ninja n'arriverait pas à les suivrent à l'œil nu…sauf peut être les porteurs de dojutsu tel que le sharingan ou le byakugan. Depuis le début du voyage, un profond mutisme s'était installé, les deux kunoichis n'osaient pas adresser la parole à l'homme qui avait un regard totalement fermé. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées, et les deux kunoichis savaient qu'il devait être en train de faire un tour dans ses souvenirs, souvenirs douloureux pour l'homme et qui étaient tous en lien avec Konoha. Cependant la femme à la cape rouge se résignât à couper ce silence.

Nous sommes bientôt arrivé, est-ce que ça va aller ? Demanda-t-elle à l'homme à la cape noir.

Oui je pense, cela fait maintenant un an que j'ai décidé de mettre fin à mon envie de vengeance et que je leur ai pardonné, remercier Akemi pour m'avoir fait ouvrir les yeux. J'étais en train de réfléchir si on ne pouvait pas leur faire part de notre projet pour avoir de puissants alliés et puis je sais que ça vous ferait à toutes les deux très plaisir de rentrer à Konoha après toutes ces années, mais par contre si un seul habitant fait allusion à mon passé ou m'insulte, alors il aura signé son arrêt de mort… Lui répondit calmement l'homme.

Tu voudrais leur faire part de nos projets après ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Tu as toujours été trop gentil… S'indigna la femme à cape blanche, elle n'avait jamais pardonné à Konoha ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir.

Je sais que c'est inhabituel de ma part mais je ne pense pas que l'on puisse réussir notre objectif seul malgré notre niveau actuel… Se défendit le shinobi.

Je sais ce qu'ils lui ont fait subir, mais pourtant j'ai très envie de rentrer dans mon village natal, je te remercie de faire ça pour nous car je sais que si cela ne regardait que toi, tu ne resterais que juste le temps de faire la mission… Lui gratifia la kunoichi à la cape rouge.

Je pourrais très bien vous laisser puis repartir tout de suite après avec l'artefact !! Répondit ironiquement l'homme.

Alors ça il en est hors de question !! Je repartirai avec toi… Lança avec colère la femme en blanc.

Je plaisantais…

Une heure plus tard, le soleil indiquant environ midi, ils arrivèrent en vue de Konoha, le groupe s'arrêta, cachés dans les arbres pas très loin d'un chemin menant à une des grandes portes :

Pourquoi stoppons-nous ici ? Demanda la femme en rouge.

Pour mettre au point une stratégie, je veux récupérer l'artefact avant d'aller voir l'hokage car si notre retour est mal pris alors nous pourront partir immédiatement sans risque d'être poursuivis vu notre vitesse… Lui répondit le seul homme du groupe.

Toujours aussi prudent… Murmura la femme habillée d'une cape blanche.

Donc je pense que tu devrais surveiller les environs en te postant sur la montagne des hokages, tu pourras nous suivre à la trace grâce à ton don et nous prévenir en cas de présence de gardes. Dit-il en s'adressant à la kunoichi habillée en blanc.

Haï ! Répondit-elle simplement avec un signe de la tête.

Tandis que nous, nous pénétrerons dans le bâtiment de l'hokage car c'est l'endroit le plus probable où il peut se trouver, ce sera certainement une salle se trouvant au sous sol, un endroit réservé à l'hokage. Je pense qu'il se trouvera dans une salle protégée par un genjutsu, c'est à ce moment que tu interviendras car tu es la plus qualifiée d'entre nous pour supprimer un genjutsu d'un très au niveau et surtout pour le repérer. Pendant ce temps je te couvrirai, nous pénétrerons dans la salle où j'espère trouver rapidement l'artefact puis ensuite nous nous rejoindrons tous au bureau de l'hokage, cela vous va ? Demanda-t-il.

C'est un très bon plan, mais comment communiquerons-nous ? Questionna la femme en blanc.

J'ai « emprunté» des oreillettes il y a un certain temps au cas où nous en aurions besoin… Répondit le shinobi.

Ok…

Après avoir placé leurs oreillettes, ils se remirent en route toujours cachés par la végétation, arrivé à une centaine de mètres de la porte, le shinobi s'adressa à la kunoichi habillé d'une cape rouge :

Utilise un genjutsu sur les gardes, je veux une entrée discrète…

Bien !!

La femme exécuta une série de mudra à une vitesse impressionnante puis lança un genjutsu aux gardes qui s'endormirent aussitôt. Le groupe traversa les portes sans encombre et pénétrèrent rapidement dans une ruelle sombre, de là, ils sautèrent sur les toits et se mirent à courir à une vitesse folle, personne ne pouvant les apercevoir tellement leur vitesse de déplacement était intense, la kunoichi à cape blanche se détacha du groupe pour aller à son poste, les deux derniers arrivèrent devant le bâtiment de l'hokage, ils s'arrêtèrent dans l'ombre d'un bâtiment et le shinobi s'adressa à la kunoichi servant à les guider :

Y a-t-il des personnes derrière la porte ?

Non, vous pouvez entrer, je n'aperçois personne à votre étage… Lui répondit la kunoichi.

Ils pénétrèrent donc dans le bâtiment, se mouvant tel des ombres pour passer inaperçus, ils descendirent alors au sous sol. Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à ce que la kunoichi s'arrête, elle regarda un pan de mur puis le shinobi, celui-ci comprit immédiatement, la kunoichi murmura « annulation » et le pan de mur devint un couloir avec au bout une porte.

« Décidément, les ninjas de ce village sont vraiment des idiots…Les hokages devaient penser qu'il n'y aurait que eux qui auraient assez de chakra pour passer ce sceaux » Pensa t-il.

En effet un faible sceaux était apposé sur celle-ci, le shinobi reconnu un sceaux ou il fallait juste injecter une grande quantité de chakra pour que celui-ci disparaisse.

Il apposa sa main sur le sceaux qui disparut après quelques secondes de contact. Il essaya de tourner la poignée de la porte mais elle par contre était fermée à clé.

Je me serais presque attendu qu'ils laissent la porte ouverte ! Confia le shinobi.

L'homme fit des mudras et posa sa main sur la serrure de la porte, lorsqu'il la retira, l'endroit où il avait posé sa main était recouvert de glace, il donna un coup d'épaule dans la porte qui s'ouvrit sans faire le moindre bruit, la serrure avait cassé…

Pendant ce temps, dans les rues de Konoha, un homme aux cheveux gris en bataille se baladait en lisant un livre, il portait un masque noir cachant tout jusqu'au niveau du nez et il portait la tenue traditionnelle des jounins. Il avançait jusqu'aux portes du village quand il s'aperçut que les gardes dormaient à leurs postes.

« Ils sont vraiment impossibles… » Pensa t'il avec un air de lassitude.

Il s'approcha des gardes et donna un coup au premier qui ne broncha pas, il en fut surpris et comprit immédiatement, il cria « annulation » et les shinobis se réveillèrent.

Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda l'un des gardes.

Vous étiez pris dans le genjutsu du sommeil, je dois immédiatement avertir hokage-sama que des individus peuvent s'être infiltré dans le village !! Leur cria-t-il tout en se dirigeant à vive allure vers son bureau.

Les deux ninjas infiltrés fouillèrent la pièce pendant une bonne demi-heure, elle était remplie de parchemins et d'objets en tout genre qui devaient avoir tous des secrets. Ces derniers étaient posés sur des étagères, elles étaient triées selon l'appartenance des objets, ils fouillèrent la pièce et plus précisément l'étagère du Nidaime Hokage jusqu'à ce que la kunoichi hurle :

Je l'ai trouvé !! S'exclama-t-elle.

Le shinobi s'approcha d'elle avec un regard de reproche lui faisant savoir qu'elle faisait trop de bruit puis regarda ce qu'elle tenait entre les mains, une katana d'une rare beauté était devant lui, on aurait dit qu'il était fait de glace. Sans autre cérémonie, le shinobi s'empara de l'arme et la rangea dans son fourreau avant de la mettre dans son dos.

Bien maintenant nous allons voir l'hokage, est-ce que la route est libre jusqu'à son bureau ? Demanda-t-il par l'oreillette à la kunoichi présente sur la montagne des hokages.

Oui, la voie libre jusqu'au bureau !! Répondit-elle. On se retrouve là bas.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à partir de la salle, le shinobi fut attiré par un rouleau se trouvant dans les affaires ayant appartenue au yondaime hokage, il le prit et le rangea dans sa sacoche sans que la kunoichi ne s'en aperçoivent. Puis tout deux partirent en direction du bureau de l'hokage.

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau de l'hokage, une femme blonde était endormie sur son bureau, on pouvait percevoir dessus une bouteille de saké vide. Le jounin aux cheveux gris déboula dans la pièce sans frapper.

Tsunade-sama !!

La femme se releva d'une traite bien qu'elle ne devait pas avoir toutes ses idées claires…

J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour me déranger Kakashi car je suis vraiment occupée en ce moment.

Je suis venu vous avertir qu'un ou plusieurs individus pourraient avoir infiltré le village. Dit-il en avec une grosse goutte derrière la tête devant le mensonge de son hokage.

Tsunade resta sans voix face à cette nouvelle, par contre cela avait pour effet d'avoir complètement fait disparaître son état d'ivresse.

Effectivement, il y a bien des personnes qui ont réussit à s'infiltrer dans ce village, il faut dire que la surveillance est si minable… Leur répondit une voix se trouvant derrière Kakashi, si familière à leurs oreilles …

Il se retourna instantanément et resta sans voix devant le spectacle qui se tenait devant lui…

Kakashi regardait à présent dans la direction de la voix, deux kunoichis encapuchonnées et masquées lui faisaient face.

« Comment ont-elles pu parvenir jusqu'ici, je ne les aie pas senties approcher, elles ont l'air très fortes, rien que leur présence est oppressante ! ! » Pensa-t-il tout en relevant son bandeau frontal dévoilant son sharingan.

Oh ! Kakashi nous dévoile son sharingan, nous devons être des adversaires de valeur, je suis flattée… Se moqua la femme portant la cape blanche.

Qui êtes-vous ? Dévoilez votre identité ! ! ! Dit autoritairement Tsunade.

Puisque c'est si gentiment demandé… Ironisa la kunoichi.

Elles enlevèrent en même temps leurs masques puis rapidement leurs capes tombèrent à terre, ce qui provoqua un hoquet de surprise à Kakashi et Tsunade lorsqu'ils découvrirent qui étaient ces deux personnes. Sakura et Hinata se tenaient devant eux, Sakura affichait un sourire radieux, preuve qu'elle était heureuse de revoir ses senseïs après tout ce temps. Elle portait toujours la même tenue que lorsqu'elle avait déserté, un débardeur moulant rouge s'arrêtait juste en dessous de sa poitrine ainsi qu'une jupe rouge fendue sur le côté droit, elle lui arrivait à mis mollet. Elle portait par dessous un short noir très moulant.

Pour ce qui est d'Hinata, elle affichait un regard froid, ce qui étonna Tsunade. Elle avait changé son look depuis la bataille, elle portait une tenue très simple, un pantalon blanc moulant et un débardeur également blanc à manche longue où au dos se trouvait non pas le symbole des Hyugas mais une spirale rouge, le symbole qui portait toujours Naruto, sans doute une preuve de son amour éternel à son égard. Bien sur, à la jambe droite des kunoichis étaient accrochés leurs étuis à shurikens et à kunaïs. On pouvait aussi apercevoir deux Wakisashis accrochés de chaque côté de la taille de Sakura.

Tsunade se leva lentement de son bureau et le contourna toujours avec la même lenteur sans lâcher du regard les deux ninjas. Elle se rapprocha d'elles et se risqua à dire :

Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire, je suis si heureuse de vous revoir toutes les deux. Dit-elle en enlaçant les kunoichis, elle avait les larmes aux yeux qui se mirent à glisser le long de ses joues, elle retourna près du bureau.

Si vous êtes là cela veut dire que… Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase qu'un homme apparut juste devant elle, son visage à trente centimètres du sien, malgré la capuche qui cachait le visage de « l'inconnu » dans la pénombre, elle pouvait apercevoir deux yeux rouges sang avec des rétines de félin qui la fixaient intensément mais l'homme ne disait rien…

Attention ! ! ! Hurla Kakashi, qui était énervé qu'une autre personne puisse pouvoir approcher son hokage d'aussi près sans qu'il ne le sente arrivé, son orgueil en prit un coup encore une fois.

Attend Kakashi ! ! Lui cria-t-elle sans pouvoir se détacher des yeux qui semblaient s'immiscer jusque dans son âme.

Puis doucement, sans faire de mouvement brusque comme si elle avait à faire à une bête sauvage, elle leva ses mains vers le visage de l'homme et abaissa dans le même élan sa capuche et son masque…

Un beau jeune homme d'une chevelure blonde lui souriait bien qu'on pouvait voir dans son regard nouvellement redevenu bleu, une immense tristesse ainsi qu'une méfiance devant sa réaction, une méfiance qui était justifiée et accentuée par ces années d'exile.

Naru… Naruto… Bafouilla-t-elle alors que ces yeux se ré embrumaient de larmes de joie.

Cela fait longtemps, nee-san. Lui répondit Naruto avec un sourire, rassuré devant sa réaction.

Tsunade se jeta dans ses bras en ne répétant qu'un seul mot expiant grâce à lui ses erreurs : « pardon ».

Je ne t'en veux pas Tsunade, tu as été une des seules personnes à m'apporter ton soutien avec Kakashi-senseï. Dit-il en se retournant vers Kakashi après avoir été lâché par Tsunade.

Kakashi n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Naruto se tenait devant lui et n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir. Il le détailla et le trouva bien changé, le regard de Naruto avait un aspect de celui qui ne peut plus faire confiance à quelqu'un sans bien le connaître, il était triste et on pouvait voir toute la souffrance qu'il a vécu rien qu'en le regardant. Naruto portait une veste style Yondaime avec un capuche en supplément, elle était entièrement noir sauf le tourbillon rouge en plein centre de son dos, il portait un pantalon traditionnel des jounins qui était également noir ainsi que l'uniforme d'AMBU par-dessus un simple pull noir de la même couleur que le reste de ses vêtements.

Kakashi étaient très heureux, deux de ses élèves étaient de retour dont un avec qui il espérait rattraper le temps perdu car il avait appris à le respecter pour sa puissance ainsi que pour sa gentillesse avant qu'il ne parte en exil même si il ne lui avait jamais montré.

Bonjour Kakashi-senseï, je suis très heureux de vous revoir aussi, vous n'avez pas changé… Dit Naruto toujours avec le même sourire en voyant le livre que tenait son senseï.

Kakashi se rapprocha rapidement de Naruto, et l'enlaça, Naruto répondit à cette étreinte avec enthousiasme, tous les deux se mirent à rigoler. Kakashi n'avait jamais changé d'attitude envers Naruto et l'avait même protégé juste avant sa fuite.

Tsunade remarqua le sabre accoché dans le dos de Naruto et lui en fit la remarque :

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt le sabre en question.

Le pourquoi ou plutôt la première raison de notre retour à Konoha… Répondit non pas Naruto mais Sakura qui n'avait pratiquement pas parlé depuis le début.

Quoi ? Tu veux dire que vous…

Oui !! Dit Naruto en coupant la parole à Tsunade. Ne nous en veut pas mais nous voulions récupérer ce sabre au sous sol avant notre petite retrouvaille au cas où cela se passerait mal et que nous serions obligés de fuir rapidement. Ce n'est pas de toi dont je me méfie mais de Konoha en générale qui aurait pu avoir une influence sur toi, surtout le conseil…

Bon d'accord je veux bien comprendre ta manœuvre mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire d'elle ?

Tu la reconnais certainement maintenant non ?

Oui bien sur depuis que tu m'as dit qu'elle vient d'ici, c'est l'épée légendaire du Nidaime Hokage « Arata », on dit qu'elle détient de puissants pouvoirs mais ce n'est qu'une légende…

Et je suppose que tu ne connais rien de ces pouvoirs ?

Je dois bien avouer que non… Dit Tsunade étonnée que Naruto en sache plus qu'elle sur cette épée.

Tant mieux ! C'est bien mieux ainsi car j'aurais le temps de l'étudier sans qu'on ne me dérange…

Naruto !! Cette arme appartient à l'histoire de Konoha et bien que je te laisse l'autorisation de l'utiliser, j'ai le droit de connaître ses secrets.

Faux, cette arme n'a pas appartenue au Nidaime dès le départ mais au Shodaime Mizukage du village de Kiri mais je ne préfère pas t'en dire plus… La seule chose que je vais t'avouer est que ce sabre est lié aux gens comme moi ou plutôt à ce qu'ils renferment. Dit Naruto sur un ton autoritaire que Tsunade ne connaissait pas.

Elle ne dit plus rien et réfléchit, dans cette situation mieux valait donner raison à Naruto car elle ne voulait pas qu'il reparte, elle n'y survivrait pas car Naruto avait remplacé sa famille morte dans son cœur et ce serait comme la perdre à nouveau.

Bien je vais me contenter de suivre ce que tu veux faire mais je t'en prie reste à Konoha. Dit Tsunade en se remettant à pleurer.

Oui ne t'inquiète pas nee-san, je reste pour longtemps… Dit-il en serrant de nouveau Tsunade dans ses bras.

Bien maintenant que ce problème est réglé, il faudrait savoir où vous allez loger, ton appartement à été démoli et je n'ai rien pu faire pour m'opposer à cette décision…

Je pensais que l'on irait tous les deux dans le quartier des Hyugas, ils n'ont jamais détesté Naruto et donc je pense que cela pourra être un lieu de paix pour lui, Sakura et bien je pense qu'elle retournera dans son appartement. Dit Hinata qui s'était collé instinctivement à Naruto.

C'est ok pour moi, je vais retourner chez moi bien que ça m'attriste de me séparer de vous… Répondit Sakura.

Bien j'approuve entièrement cette décision, je ferais passer le message sur le fait que vous êtes totalement réintégré à Konoha en tant que jounin. Dit Tsunade en souriant de voir Hinata collé à Naruto.

Tsunade regarda de nouveau Naruto et elle fut surprise car celui-ci tremblait et avait un regard emplie de haine.

Naruto ?! Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète par ce comportement.

… Désolé mais il faut que j'y aille car ça va bientôt sentir le chien mouillé ici… Finit-il par répondre.

Naruto disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, personne dans la salle ne comprenait le sens de ses paroles jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe. Tsunade donna l'autorisation d'entrer et ce fut Kiba qui pénétra dans la pièce, tout le monde comprit alors immédiatement les paroles de Naruto.

« Impressionnant, Naruto qui était pourtant nul pour ressentir le chakra a sentit arriver Kiba et de loin en plus. A quel point as-tu changé Naruto ? Pensèrent Kakashi et Tsunade.

Kiba était paralysé par ce qu'il voyait, avant mêle d'avoir pût prononcer un mot, Hinata sortit lentement de la pièce en lançant un regard de profonde déception et de dégout. Sakura la suivait de près mais elle s'arrêta juste à coté de Kiba sans lui adresser un seul regard.

Bonjour Kiba, je n'aurais que deux choses à te dire. La première, c'est que comme nous, Naruto est de retour au village, je te déconseille de l'approcher si tu veux rester en vie. La seconde, ne dit à personne que nous sommes de retour au village, nous nous en chargeront nous même…

Puis Sakura partit rejoindre Hinata tandis que Kiba tremblait de peur face à la nouvelle du retour de Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Mon nindo n'a pas changé…**

Le soleil se levait sur Konoha, le lendemain du retour de Naruto, Sakura et Hinata. Tsunade était à son bureau, curieusement elle ne dormait pas mais semblait réfléchir, la pièce était impeccablement bien rangée, tous les rapports étaient lus et prêts à être rangés aux archives. En fait, la Godaime s'était dépêchée de finir tout ce que en quoi son rôle d'hokage consistait pour réfléchir librement.

« Naruto, je sens en toi une grande tristesse mais aussi une envie de vengeance, je comprendrais que tu veuilles te venger des habitants et shinobis de ce village mais mon devoir d'hokage est de t'en empêcher même si j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais faire le poids face à toi, pourtant tu m'as appelé nee-san, preuve que je compte pour toi comme une famille, famille que tu n'as jamais eu… Maintenant que tu es de retour à Konoha, il faut que je t'avoue la vérité sur ta vraie famille, j'ai repoussé cette échéance trop longtemps de peur de ta réaction. J'espère simplement que tu n'es pas revenu pour trahir Konoha ou pour assouvir ta vengeance… » Pensa-t-elle subitement.

Tsunade secoua la tête devant ses pensées parasites.

« Jamais Naruto ne ferait ça ! ! ! J'espère de tout cœur que ton retour au village se passera bien, personne ne peut te faire face au village donc je m'inquiète sûrement pour rien, c'était déjà le cas avant ta désertion alors qu'est-ce que ça doit être maintenant ? Tu dois être monstrueusement fort, la preuve en est de ta vitesse de déplacement d'hier… »

Tsunade soupira en se levant de son siège, et se rendit à sa fenêtre pour regarder le village se réveiller paisiblement, elle était toujours dans ses pensées mais en fut retirer lorsqu'elle sentit un chakra qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, elle ne l'avait plus senti depuis la bataille qui avait causé la désertion de Naruto. Le chakra de Kyubi se faisait de plus en plus pesant.

« Merde Naruto ! ! ! Mais pourquoi le chakra de Kyubi est-il sortit ? Il faut intervenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! ! ! Pensa-t-elle avant de sauter par la fenêtre et d'interpeller l'équipe d'ambu chargée de surveiller le bâtiment.

Dix minutes plus tôt.

Naruto se tenait sur la tête des Hokages, il y avait passé la nuit. Il avait passé la nuit à réfléchir à ce qu'impliquait son retour à Konoha, une envie de revenir l'avait tenue toutes ces années mais sans doute la haine des habitants l'en avait dissuadée puis ensuite cette rencontre, cette douleur, l'avait fait tomber dans la folie, plus loin que n'importe qui sauf sans doute une personne. En pensant à elle, Naruto soupira, lui ne faisait pas passer sa vengeance avant toute chose, s'il devait tuer l'homme qui était la cause du chagrin qu'il endurait lui et les filles, ce serait plus par nécessité, une telle chose se devait de disparaître pour que le monde des Shinobis puissent vivre en paix.

Naruto pris l'épée dans ses mains, il n'avait pas encore découvert d'où venait son pouvoir particulier, mais bientôt il pourrait enfin accomplir son objectif sous forme de mission de la part de Tsunade, elle ne pourrait pas lui refuser. Il réfléchissait à cet objectif justement, devait-il l'accomplir seul ? Il avait peur pour Sakura et Hinata.

Hinata… le visage de la jeune femme aux yeux de perles lui revenait régulièrement en mémoire, ses années passées à ses côtés avaient fait évoluer ses sentiments envers l'héritière des Hyugas. Il la savait amoureuse de lui de puis leur première rencontre mais ces années de fuite avaient empêché Naruto de répondre à cet amour. Il espérait qu'avec le retour à Konoha, il pourrait rattraper le temps perdu…

Naruto se leva, respira un bon coup puis sauta dans le vide sans hésitation. Il composa des mudras et cria :

Technique Fûton : La maîtrise du vent.

Naruto sentit le vent se lever et faire un contre poids sous ses pieds, il descendit en douceur pour se poser dans une rue menant vers les terrains d'entraînement, le village commençait à reprendre ses activités. Il fit une centaine de mètres dans la rue lorsqu'il capta une conversation entre deux shinobis :

Regarde ! Le démon est de retour, il est revenu pour nous trahir ! ! ! Dit un des hommes.

« Merde, j'étais tellement absorbé par mes pensées que j'en ai oublié de remettre mon masque et ma capuche… » Pensa Naruto.

Je vous déconseillerais de continuer de parler de moi de cette façon si vous voulez vivre encore longtemps… Dit Naruto d'un ton sans sentiment.

Pour qui te prends-tu démon ? Dit le deuxième homme en lui fonçant dessus kunaï en main.

Naruto baissa la tête, une aura rouge commença à l'entourer puis il dit dans un murmure :

Mon nindo n'a pas changé, je tiens toujours mes promesses…

Naruto disparut et le corps du deuxième homme tomba à terre, la tête à quelques mètres du reste de l'individu. Naruto lui avait arraché d'un revers de la main, il regarda l'autre shinobi s'enfuir, ses yeux rouges, ses canines ainsi que ses griffes s'étaient développées. Il se mit à poursuivre le fuyard, il jouait avec sa proie en tournant autour et faisait des passages furtifs près de l'homme et le lacérait avec ses griffes sans aucun moyen pour de dernier de se défendre. Ils arrivèrent sur le terrain d'entraînement n°3, près de la stèle des morts au combat.

L'homme s'écroula à terre, il n'en pouvait plus, il vit Naruto lui foncer dessus pour l'achever. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la force d'esquiver, le shinobi ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir arriver sa propre fin…

Il attendit une dizaine de secondes mais rien n'arriva, il prit le risque de rouvrir lentement les yeux et vit Naruto qui esquivait agilement des kunaïs. Une vingtaine de ninjas étaient arrivés pour secourir leur compagnon et pour tuer celui qu'il considérait comme un démon.

Naruto fit un salto arrière pour se libérer de la zone de combat. Les adversaires se regardaient à présent, attendant la moindre occasion pour attaquer.

Au moment où les ninjas décidèrent de passer à l'offensive, ils entendirent une voix autoritaire leur ordonner de s'arrêter. Tsunade apparut avec Kakashi, Genma, Sakura, Hinata ainsi qu'une dizaine d'ambus, ils se placèrent devant Naruto et regardèrent le groupe de shinobis sauf les ambus qui encerclaient Naruto au cas où le démon prendrait le dessus.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? ! Pourquoi étiez- vous en train de vous battre !? Hurla-t-elle bien qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

Il a attaqué deux shinobis et un est déjà mort ! ! ! Répondit l'un des hommes.

Tsunade resta figée par la révélation et se retourna pour voir l'homme qui gisait à terre. Elle regarda Naruto :

C'est vrai ? Dit-elle en tremblant.

J'ai bien mis ces hommes dans cet état mais ce n'est pas moi qui aie attaqué en premier, je n'ai fait que me défendre bien que je m'étais promis de punir ceux qui s'en prendrait a moi, j'en ai fait la promesse sur mon nindo. Répondit Naruto en regardant les ambus qui l'entouraient.

Je vois… alors les sentiments que certains ont pour Naruto n'ont pas changés, on veut toujours le tuer. Murmura-t-elle.

Maitre Hokage ! Vous prenez toujours parti pour ce démon, mais c'est un déserteur !!

J'ai l'impression que vous ne vous souvenez pas ce qu'il a fait pour Konoha et la raison de son départ, c'est de votre faute si il s'est enfui, vous l'avez méprisé et haïs alors qu'il vous avait tous sauvés !!

**5 ans plus tôt.**

Cela faisait maintenant 3 mois que la guerre avait débutée entre le village d'Iwa et de Konoha, personne ne se souvenait vraiment comment cela avait débuté, le kage du village d'Iwa avait été assassiné par, semble t-il, un ninja portant le bandeau de Konoha. Sans doute était-ce un coup d'Orochimaru ou de l'Akatsuki dans le but d'affaiblir Konoha. Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance, maintenant ce qui comptait c'était de finir cette guerre, victorieux.

Naruto courait sur les arbres à vive allure, il était accompagné de tous ses amis de son âge. Au début de la guerre, ils avaient été réquisitionnés pour la défense de Konoha, au grand malheur de Naruto. Mais ils avaient reçu un message de Tsunade leur ordonnant de rejoindre immédiatement le front, une dernière bataille était en train de se livrer et elle déterminerait le vainqueur.

Le groupe ne comportaient que des jounins, tous étaient devenus célèbres pour des actions réalisées au cours de mission et étaient craint dans tout le monde des shinobis.

Après plusieurs heures de course folle, ils arrivèrent en vue du champ de bataille, le combat avait dû être terrible en voyant dans quel état était le milieu, par contre on ne voyait aucun corps, sans doute les deux parties s'étaient donnés un accord pour récupérer leurs morts…

Dépêchons-nous de rejoindre Hokage-sama. Dit Neji.

Ils la trouvèrent rapidement à l'arrière des lignes en train de soigner les blessés les plus graves.

Vous voila enfin… Dit-elle lorsqu'elle les vit arriver.

Oui, alors raconte comment ça se passe… Répondit Naruto qui était étrangement calme.

L'ennemi est bien plus nombreux que nous, les conseillers ne m'ont envoyée que peu de troupes, sans doute le reste pour les protéger eux… Nous ne tiendrons pas une nouvelle attaque, ce qui ne serait tardé. Soupira telle.

Ordonne aux troupes de se retirer… Demanda Naruto. Je m'occupe du reste seul.

Quoi !? Mais enfin Naruto, tu n'es pas encore assez puissant pour tous les vaincre.

C'est là que tu te trompes, s'il te plait, aie confiance en moi !

Tsunade réfléchit puis sous le regard insistant de Naruto donna son accord, elle envoya un messager prévenir les troupes.

Bien, maintenant c'est à toi de jouer mais tâche de rester en vie sinon je viendrais jusque dans l'autre monde pour te foutre une raclée…

Bien sur !! Dit Naruto avec un sourire. J'espère simplement que tu me pardonneras de la technique que j'ai conçue… Dit –il en partant vers le lieu de l'affrontement sous les regards inquiets de ses amis.

« Naruto tu as intérêt à nous revenir vivant » Pensèrent-ils.

En route vers le lieu de l'affrontement, Naruto croisa Kakashi qui avait été averti de la situation, il lui demanda de faire attention, Naruto y répondit par un grand sourire.

Il se posta en haut d'une colline surplombant le champ de bataille, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, les ennemis voulaient profiter du retrait des troupes pour attaquer, ils traversaient la zone de combat à vive allure. Naruto ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, il avait peur de ce qu'il allait faire mais il n'avait pas le choix. Le blond disparut pour réapparaître une centaine de mètres devant les ennemis.

Ils s'arrêtèrent stupéfaits, ne comprenant pas pourquoi un seul homme se tenait devant eux alors qu'ils n'étaient pas loin de 350 shinobis. Certains se mirent à rire devant cette scène, d'autres néanmoins, plus sages se tenaient sur leur garde. Cet homme ressemblait étrangement au Yondaime qui était capable d'anéantir une armée en un battement de cil. L'homme en face d'eux cria :

Vous n'irez pas plus loin !!

Naruto sortit un rouleau d'une de ses sacoches, l'ouvrit et laissa glisser son pouce ensanglanté sur le parchemin. Il le lança dans les airs et commença une série de mudras à une vitesse incroyable, dès qu'il eu finit, le rouleau atterrit sur le sol, Naruto posa sa main dessus et cria :

Invocation !!

Du côté des ninjas de Konoha, ils avaient vus Naruto invoquer quelque chose.

Tsunade et Kakashi se doutait que c'était Gamabunta qu'il avait invoqué mais quelque chose n'allait pas, depuis quand Naruto utilisait un rouleau pour faire une invocation ? De plus le nuage de fumée était bien trop volumineux. Tous attendirent plusieurs minutes que le nuage se dissipe, ils ne s'attendaient pas à revoir ce spectacle un jour…

Des cris d'effrois commencèrent à se faire entendre, Tsunade se mit à trembler tout en continuant mais ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux de l'invocation, elle pensa que cette fois-ci, c'était belle et bien la fin pour Konoha…

La fumée se dissipait lentement, Tsunade cherchait à reculer mais rien à faire, ses jambes refusaient de réagir tellement elle était effrayée. Kyubi, le plus puissant des démons était apparu, immense comme la dernière fois qu'il avait foulé la terre des shinobis.

Elle crut que sa dernière heure était arrivée quand Kyubi tourna la tête de son côté. Mais il détourna bien vite son regard, il semblait chercher quelque chose…

Gamin !! Où es-tu ? Tonna t-il.

Pouah, je suis là sur ta tête mais je suis complètement emmêlé dans tes poils. Je n'arrive pas à me mettre sur ton nez. Dit Naruto en reprenant un air sérieux.

Ouf… J'ai eu peur de t'avoir écrasé lorsque tu m'as invoqué, en tout cas nous avons réussi juste à temps!! La technique marche à merveille. Tu es arrivé au même niveau que celui qui m'a appelé la première fois, Uchiha Madara !

Ne me parle pas de lui… Nous avons du boulot, regarde devant toi… Souffla Naruto.

Les ninjas ennemis étaient aussi effrayés mais ils se reprirent voyant que le démon ne bougeait pas, sans doute une illusion se dirent-ils. Ils repartirent à l'attaque mais en visant Kyubi pour voir s'il était réel en envoyant des shurikens. Kyubi répondit en les renvoyant à leurs propriétaires grâce à une onde de chakra, une vingtaine de ninjas moururent dû à leur propre impuissance…

Kyubi, on les finit vite ! J'ai usé trop de chakra en t'invoquant et je n'ai plus accès au tien vu que tu es indépendant momentanément, il faut faire cela en une seule attaque. Futon, maîtrise du vent !! Cria Naruto après avoir fait des mudras.

Une gigantesque tornade se forma et qui encercla les ninjas d'Iwa, ils étaient piégés.

Je suis épuisé, à toi de jouer maintenant…

Kyubi se concentra et cracha une énorme boule de feu, celles des Uchihas s'emblait dérisoires face à la puissance de celle-ci, elle était d'une ampleur démoniaque, en entrant en contact avec la tornade, le feu se propagea rapidement et bientôt ce fut un mur de flamme d'une centaine de mètres de hauteur et de 500 mètres de large qui éclaira toute la région. Les ninjas de Konoha se protégèrent le visage tellement la chaleur était intense, on entendait des cris provenant des autres pris au piège, ils étaient en train de brûler vifs. Les cris continuèrent une trentaine de secondes puis cessèrent à jamais. Le feu disparut rapidement après avoir accompli son œuvre et on ne voyait rien, aucune trace de cadavres, tous réduits en cendres.

C'est terminé, j'aurais voulu ne pas en arriver là, merci infiniment Kyubi tu as sauvé de nombreuses vies en faisant ça.

Je l'ai fait pour toi Naruto, dit-toi qui si tu n'étais pas là, je tuerai tous les ninjas se trouvant ici !!

… En tout cas merci…

Le démon disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Naruto atterrit souplement sur le sol. Il regarda autour de lui et soupira, il avait été obligé d'utiliser cette technique pour sauver son village. Iwa aurait été sans pitié envers Konoha.

Naruto se retourna et vit les ninjas de Konoha arriver vers lui, aucun de ses amis n'étaient présent parmi eux. Il leur sourit mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, les ninjas lui fonçaient dessus et affichaient tous un regard de haine. Naruto dû rapidement esquiver des kunaïs mais il était tellement fatigué qu'il finit par s'en prendre quelques uns dans les jambes.

Pourquoi m'attaquez-vous ? Je viens de vous sauver ! Vociféra Naruto.

Tu es le démon renard, tu viens de le prouver en reprenant ta forme originelle, pour le bien du village, nous devons te tuer ! A mort démon !!

Les shinobis passèrent à l'attaque et Naruto n'avait d'autre choix que de riposter, ils les assommaient tant bien que mal mais il fut rapidement débordé par le nombre. Il vit arriver Kiba sur sa droite et pensa qu'il lui viendrait en aide, l'aiderait à désamorcer cette folie mais Kiba affichait le même regard que les autres, il lui fonça dessus et cria « Tsuuga !! ». Naruto n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et se prit l'attaque de plein fouet, un cratère se forma avec en son centre un Naruto dans un état lamentable. Alors que les shinobis fonçaient sur lui pour l'achever, ils se prirent un dragon d'eau qui après avoir fait reculer les ninjas, s'interposa entre eux et Naruto. Tsunade apparut à côté de Kakashi, c'était lui qui avait lancé le dragon.

Arrêtez !! Hurla Tsunade folle de rage en voyant l'état de Naruto

Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru ainsi que tous les rookis apparurent à leurs côtés puis foncèrent vers Naruto pour le soigner.

Naruto !! Hurlèrent Sakura et Hinata.

Arrivés à sa hauteur, ils remarquèrent que Naruto était toujours conscient, il avait un regard figé, les yeux regardant dans le vide où on pouvait y lire une intense détresse, des larmes coulaient de chaque côté de ses yeux.

Naruto répond moi ! Continua Sakura mais il restait figé.

« Apparemment quoi que je fasse je ne serai jamais vu comme un humain dans ce village, on ne voit que Kyubi en moi malgré mes efforts pour être respecter, même kyubi par cet acte à chercher la rédemption bien qu'il refusera de l'admettre. Tant pis, je n'ai plus rien à faire parmi eux, en tout cas tant qu'ils ne comprendront pas que je suis un ninja qui aime son village tout comme eux… » Pensa Naruto.

Naruto repoussa délicatement Sakura sans dire un mot et se releva difficilement. Toujours avec les larmes aux yeux mais sur un visage devenu totalement vide, où plus rien ne pouvait plus se refléter. Il regarda l'assemblée et son regard fixa Kiba, une haine intense l'envahit, une aura rouge se rassemblait autour de lui puis une queue de chakra apparut. Kiba lui tremblait, il regrettait son geste, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'attaquer celui qu'il croyait avoir été, 20 ans plus tôt, le meurtrier de son père.

Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Vous vous attaquez à un shinobi de Konoha de plus à celui qui vient de sauver le village ! Cria Tsunade toujours en colère.

Il est le démon renard, il doit mourir ! Se risqua un des shinobis.

Quoi ? Alors qu'il vient de vous sauv… Tsunade fut interrompue par une main qui s'était posée sur son épaule. Naruto se tenait à côté d'elle mais il ne pleurait plus et affichait toujours le même regard inexistant.

Laisse… J'ai enfin compris que je n'aurais pas ma place parmi les Hommes, je ne serai jamais considéré comme l'un des vôtres. Désolé Tsunade, mais je ne peux rester, cela me fait trop mal…

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste pour l'empêcher, Naruto disparut. Tous ses amis ne pouvaient que ressentir un grand vide en eux, les filles pleuraient pensant ne jamais le revoir. Kiba tomba à genoux la tête entres ses mains en se maudissant. Par contre certains sourirent et on entendit :

Bon débarras ! Le jounin en question se prit un poing en pleine figure de la part de Tsunade.

Vous êtes contents de vous bande de sous merdes ? Dit-elle en tremblant.

Comment pouvez vous prendre le parti de ce démon !? Vous ne vous rappelez pas ce qu'il a fait au village il y a 20 ans ?! Hurla un shinobi.

Hinata n'en pouvait plus, elle perdit sa timidité puis se mit à crier :

Naruto à toujours aimer ce village ! Même avec les regards de haine et les insultes que vous lui lanciez, il ne vous a jamais haït pour autant. Aujourd'hui il vient de vous prouvez qu'il est prêt à tout pour protéger Konoha, jusqu'à invoquer Kyubi, regardez ce que Naruto a fait de lui ! Kyubi a appris à respecter Naruto et à lui obéir et je ne me rappelle pas qu'il ait lancé Kyubi sur vous ! Vous le prenez pour un démon mais il est bien plus humain que vous. Vous avez osé l'attaquer alors qu'il venait une fois de plus de prouver que c'était un ninja de valeur et toi Kiba comment as-tu pu faire ça ?! Je ne pourrais jamais vous pardonner. Désolée Hokage-sama mais je ne peux rester non plus, je vais tenter de le retrouver… Dit Hinata avec un visage d'une rage indescriptible.

Je viens avec toi… Naruto est mon meilleur ami et je ne survivrai pas si lui aussi disparaissait de ma vie. Dit Sakura sans regarder Tsunade.

Elles disparurent à leurs tours, personne ne parlait, la plupart des shinobis étaient touchés par les paroles d'Hinata, seul quelques uns gardaient un sourire. Kiba pleurait, ses amis ne savaient comment réagir face à lui, Neji le regardait avec un profond dégoût.

Tsunade aussi ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer, elle pensait qu'elle avait de nouveau perdu un membre de sa famille. Sans un regard à l'assemblée, elle commença à partir avec la troupe des amis proches de Naruto, laissant derrière eux les shinobis de Konoha qui baissait pour la plupart la tête, honteux…

Konoha venait de remporter la guerre face à Iwa et pourtant rien ne le faisait penser vu la tête de beaucoup de shinobis lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au village. Il venait de perdre des personnes précieuses, sans doute le plus puissant ninja que Konoha n'avait jamais connu, Naruto… Son exploit fut répété dans tout les villages, un ordre avait été donné à toutes les personnes croisant sa route, un ordre n'ayant pas été donné depuis le Yondaime Hokage : prendre la fuite.

**Retour dans le présent.**

Je vous rappelle que c'est de votre faute si Naruto a déserté, je ne veux plus jamais entendre dire que Naruto est un démon, celui qui ne respectera pas cet ordre sera arrêté et jugé pour haute trahison envers Konoha. Dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

Les ninjas ne bougèrent pas puis un par un, ils rangèrent leurs kunaïs dans leurs étuis.

Nous sommes désolés Naruto Uzumaki, apparemment nous avons fait une erreur de jugement. Si l'Hokage a une aussi haute opinion de toi alors nous n'avons pas à nous méfier. Pourrais-tu nous accorder ton pardon ?

Mais avant que Naruto ait pu répondre, un cri se fit entendre :

Non arrêtez, ne vous approchez pas !!

Naruto et Tsunade se retournèrent et virent Hinata, un kunaï dans sa main au dessus de l'Homme blessé par Naruto. Tsunade tenta d'intervenir mais Naruto la bloqua de son bras et s'avança vers Hinata.

Hinata-chan, pose ça, je t'en prie. Dit-il d'une voix très douce.

Hinata tremblait, elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à abaisser son arme ou à tuer cet homme. Naruto lui bloqua la main avec douceur et elle se jeta dans ses bras en se mettant à pleurer.

Je n'en peux plus… Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Hinata…

Je n'en peux plus de ces gens qui continuent de te faire souffrir, tu avais récupéré ta joie de vivre lors de notre exil. Même avec la perte d'Akemi, tu as tenue le coup, tu gardais toujours le sourire. Tu es revenu dans ce village qui t'a rejeté, bien que tu saches que cela arriverait, que tu te fasses à nouveau insulté, tu l'as fait pour nous. Je suis heureuse d'être de retour mais je suis encore plus malheureuse de savoir que mon bonheur fait le malheur de l'homme que j'aime. Je suis prête à repartir du village pour toi, pour que tu arrêtes d'être malheureux pour nous faire plaisir à Sakura et à moi. Je préfère repartir avec toi pour qu'on soit ensembles et heureux.

Naruto était bouche bée, bien sûr, il savait Hinata amoureuse de lui mais pas au point de tout perdre pour lui. Par contre, la déclaration ne laissait plus de doute dans le cœur de Naruto, il aimait Hinata et voulait vivre avec elle, il en sentait maintenant le droit vu qu'il avait trouvé la rédemption. Il souleva délicatement le menton d'Hinata et la regarda dans les yeux.

Nous n'avons pas besoin de partir pour être heureux. Lui murmura t-il.

Naruto essuya les larmes d'Hinata, lui enleva les quelques mèches lui barrant la route vers ses lèvres si désirées. Il se rapprocha doucement mais Hinata n'en pouvait plus de la trop longue attente, elle se jeta sur Naruto en l'enlaçant, s'ensuivit un baiser des plus passionnés. Le baiser dura un court moment mais qui reste une éternité pour les deux amoureux. Ce fut Naruto qui le rompit, ils se retournèrent vers le monde qui les entouraient et rougirent du fait de s'être déclarés devant eux. Sakura arborait un grand sourire qui semblait vouloir dire « enfin ! ». Tsunade et Kakashi étaient surpris mais heureux qu'ils soient enfin réunis, depuis le moment qu'Hinata attendait ce moment, tous les autres baissaient la tête, se sentant de trop devant cette scène. Hinata vacilla légèrement et Naruto la pris rapidement dans ses bras.

Tu vas bien ? demanda t-il avec un sourire rayonnant.

Oui, je suis juste très fatiguée, je t'ai attendu toute la nuit mais tu n'es pas rentré. Répondit-elle le lui rendant son sourire.

Bon dans ce cas je t'emmène chez les Hyugas.

Naruto, je voudrais te voir demain en début d'après midi, nous avons à parler je crois… Dit Tsunade.

... Bien… Répondit Naruto méfiant.

Bon et vous. Continua telle en désignant les shinobis. Ne vous attaquez plus à lui, ne l'insultez plus et je vous promets qu'il ne vous trahira jamais.

A vos ordres Hokage-sama !! Répondirent-ils.

Naruto partit rapidement avec Hinata dans ses bras sans oublier de donner un bisou sur la joue à Sakura pour la remercier de son éternel confiance. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant le domaine Hyugas, ils entrèrent et grâce aux indications d'Hinata se dirigèrent vers la chambre qui avait été préparé pour Naruto. Arrivés à destination, Naruto la posa délicatement sur le lit, dès qu'elle fut bien installée, il commença à partir vers la sortie mais il se fit retenir par le bras.

Reste… Demanda Hinata d'un ton suppliant.

Naruto hésitait, il voulait voir ce qui se trouvait dans le rouleau qu'il avait emprunté dans les affaires du Yondaime. Mais il voulait aussi rester avec Hinata pour partager le bonheur qu'il s'était si longuement refusé. Il pensait que de toute façon, il aurait l'après midi et le lendemain matin pour découvrir ce qu'il contenait. Naruto regardait Hinata qui elle aussi s'amusait à le fixer amoureusement. Il s'approcha et s'allongea à côté d'elle sans la lâcher du regard, ils s'enlacèrent. Au bout d'une heure à se couvrir de baiser et de câlins. Hinata s'endormit, Naruto la regardait et se disait que grâce à elle, cette journée supposée être un enfer pour lui devrait compter parmi les meilleurs de toute sa vie. Il finit par s'endormir à son tour avec un sourire que rien ne pouvait faire disparaître sur l'instant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Le lien de parenté.**

Hinata se réveilla en début d'après midi. Au départ, elle pensait que Naruto s'était déjà éclipsé mais elle sentit dès qu'elle fut mieux réveillée, un contact dans son dos ainsi qu'un souffle chaud dans son dos. Elle se retourna doucement pour pouvoir contempler son amour de toujours et se colla encore plus à lui tout en continuant de le fixer amoureusement, ce qu'elle pourrait faire quand elle le voudrait à présent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau, j'étais déçue pendant notre exil car il portait en permanence son masque et sa capuche mais maintenant que je le voie d'aussi près, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer. Je trouve étrange la ressemblance entre Naruto et la photo du Yondaime Hokage accroché dans la salle des jounins, se pourrait-il qu'il y est un quelconque lien les unissant ? Mais quoique que sois ton passé Naruto-kun, j'ai envie de faire partie de ton futur… » Pensait Hinata en caressant ses cheveux.

Hinata lui offrit un tendre baiser, le contact fit frissonner Naruto qui se réveilla sur le coup. Après avoir repris ses esprit il fit son sourire à Hinata, le sourire dont aucune femme ne pouvait rester indifférente et encore moins Hinata, elle l'embrassa de nouveau avec plus d'ardeur et il y répondit avec enthousiasme. Les câlins duraient depuis plusieurs minutes lorsqu'ils prirent fins, Naruto sortit du lit.

Repose toi, tu ne dois pas avoir totalement récupéré de m'avoir attendue cette nuit, je vais parler avec ton père, il doit désirer me parler. Dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Tu as raison, je t'aime mon amour. Répondit Hinata.

Je t'aime, jolie brune…

Naruto sortit de la pièce sans faire de bruit et se dirigea vers la cour. Il entendit des bruits de combat et grâce à sou ouïe, se dirigea vers eux. Il entra dans un espace ressemblant à un terrain d'entrainement personnel. En son centre se tenait deux personnes qui étaient positionnés de la même façon, Naruto reconnu le style Hyugas. Les deux personnes se faisant face étaient Neji et Hiashi Hyugas.

Lorsqu'ils sentirent une présence pas loin d'eux, ils regardèrent dans sa direction et aperçurent Naruto. Neji semblait comme tous ses amis que Naruto avait déjà croisé, figé par la vision de l'homme qui l'avait sortit des ténèbres bien des années plus tôt, il ne devait sa rédemption qu'à lui. Hiashi quant à lui souriait ce qui étonna Naruto.

Naruto, je suis content que tu sois enfin de retour, j'ai eu peur que tu ne reviennes jamais. Souffla Neji dans don oreille en serrant Naruto dans ses bras.

Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir…

Uzumaki Naruto. Appela Hiashi. Je suis honoré de te voir parmi nous, j'ai eu vent de se qui s'est passé ce matin ainsi que de la suite.

Hem… Fut la seul chose que Naruto pu dire, la remarque d'Hiashi l'ayant fait rougir.

Viens ! Nous avons à parler je crois… Tu peux venir Neji si tu en as l'envie.

Le groupe quitta l'air d'entrainement et alla s'installer dans un des nombreux salons comptant cette demeure, chacun s'installa dans un fauteuil différent alors que les domestiques apportaient le thé.

Avant tout, Hyugas –sama, je tiens à vous remercier du soutien que vous me témoignez mais si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais en connaître la raison. Dit Naruto

Apelle moi Hiashi et pour ce qui est du soutien que l'on te porte. He bien, les Hyugas ont toujours respecté Kyubi malgré son attaque, capable d'attaquer un village entier, il faut être d'une puissance sans limite ! C'est la créature la plus puissante qui soit et nous pensons que nous nous devons de la craindre mais de la respecter avant tout. Et puis, tu es devenu le ninja le plus puissant du village de la feuille voire même de tout les villages, tu as réussi à dompter et même plus à en faire un allié de poids. Nous les Hyugas avons toujours respecté les ninjas d'exception, même si ils portent en eux un démon.

Merci Hyug… Hiashi. Se corrigea Naruto.

Bien je suppose que tu es venu à ma rencontre pour parler d'Hinata…

He bien… Oui ! Je ne veux pas mettre Hinata dans une position délicate en demeurant avec elle.

Pour tout te dire il y a quelques années cela m'aurait posé des problèmes mais grâce à Neji, je commence à avoir une autre vision de l'image que doit adopter mon clan. Tu en es responsable vu que c'est toi qui à inculqué ces règles qu'ont pouvaient modifier son destin dans l'esprit de Neji. Maintenant j'en suis même ravi qu'Hinata est aussi bien choisi l'homme de sa vie. J'ai croisé Kakashi ce matin au quartier générale des Ambus et il m'a expliqué comment il avait ressentie une grande puissance chez Hinata, je suppose que tu en es encore en parti responsable. Et puis le fait que la descendance soit issue de deux personnes aussi puissante ne me laisse pas indifférent… Répondit Hiashi.

Gloups… Déglutit Naruto, l'idée de la descendance n'était pas encore prévu au programme, à vrai dire il n'y avait pas encore pensé.

Bon maintenant que cette question est réglée, nous te laissons. Reprenons notre entrainement Neji.

Haï, Hiashi-sama. Répondit Neji en suivant son oncle.

Naruto était soulagé, il pouvait rester avec Hinata sans risque de créer des conflits. Il entra dans la chambre où il l'avait laissé dormir. Il s'installa à ses côtés ce qui la fit se réveiller à son tour.

Alors tu as vu père ? Questionna Hinata.

Oui, j'ai eu une conversation avec lui qui s'est bien mieux dérouler que je ne l'aurais pensé.

De quoi avez-vous parlé ?

De chose dont tu n'es pas obligé d'être au courant… Répondit Naruto.

Naruto, la communication est primordiale dans un couple alors dis moi ce qui vous vous êtes racontés ! Dit Hinata d'une voix faussement menaçante.

Très bien, la plus grande partie portait sur toi, je lui aie demandé si cela ne posait aucun problème qu'on soit ensemble et il m'a dit qu'en effet il n'y aurait aucun. Tu sais que Neji a réussi à le faire changer. Ton père est devenu quelqu'un de… sociable.

C'est grâce à toi si Neji a pu accomplir cet exploit.

Oh non, Neji est vraiment devenu quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, sur qui on peut compter, il a tout fait tout seul.

Hinata connaissait aussi cette partie de l'âme de Naruto, a ne jamais s'attribuer aucun mérite mais de toujours faire en sorte qu'il soit pour quelqu'un d'autre, à ne jamais être arrogant et surtout il ne sous-estime jamais ces ennemis quel qu'ils soient.

Plusieurs minutes de câlins et de tendresse suivirent ce dialogue. Dans ces moments, Naruto montrait à Hinata à quel point il tenait à elle, ce qui ne pouvait empêcher Hinata d'être infiniment heureuse mais également légèrement triste d'avoir attendu toutes ces années pour enfin le tenir dans ces bras sans être gênée.

Naruto… J'y ai réfléchi et j'en ai parlé avec Sakura hier soir. Nous voudrions organiser des retrouvailles avec tous nos amis… Mais bien sur cela impliquerait que Kiba soit présent…

…

Bien sûr je voudrais que tu sois aussi présent à nos côté car c'est autant tes amis que les nôtres voir plus. Cela me ferait très plaisir.

Je vais y réfléchir… Dit-il en en se levant rapidement du lit et en disparaissant dans un tourbillon de feuille.

Hinata soupira intérieurement, elle savait que cela n'enthousiasmait pas Naruto mais il viendrait pour lui faire plaisir. Quoique si Kiba était présent, il serait capable de ne pas venir pour ne pas à avoir à lui « démolir le portrait ».

Elle chassa ces idées négatives de sa tête et avec l'aide de Sakura et de quelques clones, techniques apprise grâce à Naruto, réussirent à inviter tout le monde dans un restaurant le soir même, les senseïs et l'hokage étaient aussi de la partie.

Le soir dans un restaurant de Konoha, qui pour fêter les retrouvailles était un endroit bien plus chic que chez Ichiraku, les propriétaires du restaurant était en effervescence car bientôt enfin ils l'espéraient Uzumaki Naruto serait parmi eux, le héros de la dernière guerre, eux non plus n'avaient jamais insulté Naruto. Le soir du retour des troupes du front, Tsunade était venue se saouler dans ce restaurant pour oublier… Oublier que Naruto était parti et peut être pour toujours, ils avaient donc eu le droit à la version officiel de comment c'était terminé cette guerre de la part de leur cher Hokage.

Hinata et Sakura était assis à la table et attendaient les invités qui commençaient à être en retard. Toute deux dans leurs pensées, tournées vers Naruto, viendraient-ils se soir ? Elles furent interrompues par l'arrivée massive des personnes attendues, tous s'étaient réunis pour arriver en même temps, ils racontèrent que leur retard n'était dû qu'à une seule personne qui était le spécialiste dans ce domaine, Kakashi. Les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses sauf peut-être le moment où Kiba avait demandé pardon à Hinata et Sakura, elles lui répondirent qu'elles ne lui pardonneraient que lorsque Naruto l'aurait fait. Le fait de parler de Naruto jeta un froid dans l'assemblée pour les personnes ne l'ayant pas encore croisé, ainsi il était bien de retour… tous en était très heureux car ils avaient peur qu'il ne revienne jamais vu la façon de le traiter dans le village jusqu'à maintenant.

Où est-il ? S'exclama Ino.

Hinata baissa la tête, signe de ne pas trop s'attarder sur le sujet mais la releva rapidement lorsqu'elle entendit :

Pas loin…

Tous regardèrent dans la direction d'où venait la voix, ils purent voir un blond âgé de 25 ans, ressemblant au Yondaime mais avec une tenue entièrement noir, des yeux bleu azur les scrutaient tous les uns après les autres. Un silence s'installa puis vint rapidement des cris de joie et de bienvenue, tous ses amis voulurent l'enlacer ou bien lui serrer la main comme Shino, bien sûr arriva le tour de Kiba.

Tous deux se regardèrent puis après un moment de mutisme profond, Naruto commença à partir vers la table lorsqu'il entendit :

Naruto, je suis désolé. Dit Kiba d'une voix tremblante.

Ils se tenaient maintenant l'un à côté de l'autre regardant dans des directions opposés. Voyant que Naruto semblait replongé dans son mutisme. Kiba fit un pas en avant dans l'intention de partir, il ne voulait pas rester s'il restait indifférent envers lui, il aurait préféré que Naruto l'insulte et le frappe mais non il ne lui avait même pas adressé la parole.

Il se sentit retenu par le bras, Naruto le lui tenait fermement tout en restant dans la même position.

Je ne veux pas vivre dans la passé, je ne suis pas revenu au village pour voir les conflits réapparaitre et puis… Je sais que cela fait de la peine à Hinata que deux des êtres qu'elle aime le plus au monde soit ennemi. Je te pardonne Kiba, je sais que tu regrette ton geste. Oublions cette histoire !! Dit Naruto en regardant tous ces amis, leur indiquant que la dernière phrase leur était destinée.

Kiba se tourna vers lui et vit ce dernier afficher un sourire honnête. Ce sourire se transforma rapidement en rictus remplie de malice…

Kiba n'eu pas le temps d'esquiver qu'il se prit un coup de poing de Naruto qui le fit mettre à terre.

Maintenant nous sommes quittes Kiba. Dit Naruto en tendant une main à Kiba pour l'aider à se relever.

Bien, profitons de cette soirée pour fêter le retour de ces ninjas de haut niveau, les autres villages t'ont donné un surnom Naruto, « le maitre des démons » ainsi que l'ordre de fuir devant toi, tu es le premier depuis le Yondaime hokage. Dit Tsunade.

« Enfin tel père, tel fils » Pensa telle.

Je sais, j'espère qu'ils ne suivront pas cet ordre, j'ai envie de me dérouiller quand même. La remarque de Naruto fit rire tout le monde.

La soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Enfin avec quelques dégâts car Lee s'était encore trompé de verre, à croire qu'il le faisait exprès, il avait pris celui remplie de saké appartenant à Tsunade.

Le lendemain matin, Hinata se réveilla et remarqua que Naruto était déjà levé, elle soupira puis se mit en tête de le retrouver elle n'était pas inquiète mais juste curieuse de savoir ce que pouvait faire son homme à cette heure-ci. Elle se leva, s'habilla en vitesse. Arrivé à l'entrée du domaine et après être sur qu'il ne se trouvait pas à l'intérieur, Hinata enclencha son byakugan, elle put voir les progrès accompli pendant son absence car à présent, elle pouvait voir le village entier ce qui lui était impossible avant, elle avait eu un bon professeur…

Après 10 minutes de recherche, elle repéra Naruto qui était assis sur la tête du Yondaime et se maudit intérieurement de ne pas y avoir pensée plus tôt, elle se mit en route pour le rejoindre.

Arrivé à destination, elle s'arrêta une vingtaine de mètre derrière Naruto, il semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué mais après ces années d'exil passés le plus souvent en pleine nature, ils avaient tous affutés leurs sens et donc elle savait que rien n'échappait à Naruto, pourtant il faisait comme-ci elle n'était pas là, peut-être était-il en discussion avec Kyubi, ces périodes de transe était dangereux pour lui car il ne peut se défendre. Pensa telle.

Tu peux t'approcher Hinata…

Après l'avoir fait, Hinata remarqua que Naruto arborait une mine sérieuse.

Tu veux être seul, je peux très bien te laisser tranquille… Dit Hinata.

Non, je préfère que tu sois là, après tout, je n'ai aucun secret pour toi. Répondit-il.

Secret ? Tu parles du rouleau que tu caches sous t a cape ? Je sais très bien qu'il appartient au Yondaime, je t'ai vu le prendre dans ses affaires le soir de notre retour à Konoha. C'est juste pour ça que tu quittes le lit sans m'attendre ? Finit-elle par dire en le taquinant un peu.

Oui désolé… J'ai peur de l'ouvrir et je ne sais pas pourquoi…, rien ne me lie à lui mais ce rouleau s'est mis à briller lorsque je me suis approché alors je l'ai pris.

Tu ressembles beaucoup au Yondaime.

Je sais et c'est une des raisons qui m'a poussé à le prendre. Dit-il d'une voix nerveuse.

Bon allez ouvre le qu'on soit enfin fixée. Dit-elle excités.

Naruto s'exécuta mais d'un mouvement non assuré, il déroula le début du rouleau.

C'est une lettre… Dit naruto.

Hinata et lui se mirent à lire en même temps le rouleau et après une dizaine de seconde, Naruto s'écria :

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

On pouvait lire la surprise sur le visage d'Hinata ainsi que sur celui de Naruto.

C'est impossible… Fut la seul chose que Naruto réussit à articuler devant ce qu'il lisait, Hinata gardant une expression proche de la surprise et la réflexion sans toutefois pouvant avancer un seul mot.

Continuons de lire, nous serons peut être éclairé… Finit-elle par dire après avoir repris ses esprits.

Je ne peux pas, au fond de moi, une partie de mon âme ne veut pas connaître la suite.

Donne-moi la lettre dans ce cas, je vais la lire pour toi.

… C'est sans doute mieux ainsi… Soupira Naruto en lui tendant la lettre.

Hinata prit la lettre délicatement dans ses mains comme si elle tenait un objet de très grande valeur et entama la lecture :

Mon fils, si tu lis cette lettre alors cela veut dire que je ne suis plus de ce monde. Cela veut aussi dire que Sandaime, Jiraiya ou Tsunade à pensé que tu avais l'âge de connaître la vérité sur tes origines. Ils auront dû te dire la vérité sur tes parents avant de te donner cette lettre alors je ne ferais que confirmer leur dire. Tu es bien mon fils, le fils du Yondaime Hokage, mon vrai nom est Minato Namikaze et ta mère Kushina Uzumaki. Ton prénom t'a été donné par Jiraiya sur notre demande, « Naruto » sois fier de ce nom. Hinata stoppa sa lecture pour permettre à Naruto d'intégrer les infos déjà donné et qui était sans doute dur à avaler.

La lecture de cette lettre veut aussi dire que moi et Kushina se sont sacrifiés pour le village et que nous avons dû sceller Kyubi en toi… Pardonne-nous de t'avoir causé cette souffrance mais c'était impossible de faire autrement. Une dernière chose, sur toute la durée de ma vie, j'ai fait des recherches sur des jutsus et sur des sceaux, toutes mes découvertes sont inscrites dans des rouleaux qui te seront légués en même temps que celui-ci, un livre te sera sans doute particulièrement précieux.

Minato Namikaze, ton père qui t'aimera jusque dans la mort.

Il reste une partie, un post-scriptum. Dit Hinata. N'en veut pas à ceux qui ont gardés ce secret si longtemps, je leur ai ordonné de ne rien te révéler avant ta majorité.

Hinata finit sa lecture et regarda Naruto qui fermait les yeux depuis le début, lorsqu'il les rouvrit ce ne fut pas des yeux reflétant la joie de connaître ses parents comme l'espérait Hinata mais une intense colère. Il arracha le rouleau des mains d'Hinata et partit rapidement sans dire un mot, inquiète devant ce comportement, elle décida de la suivre. Après quelques minutes de course pendant lesquels Hinata s'était fait distancer, elle vit grâce à son byakugan Naruto entré par la fenêtre dans le bureau de Tsunade. Elle arriva rapidement par le même itinéraire et l'aperçut, il était poster devant le bureau mais ces yeux ne reflétaient plus de colère, sans doute se retenait-il d'exploser.

Maintenant que tu es là Naruto, tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer le véritable but de l'arme de mon prédécesseur. Dit Tsunade qui ne connaissait pas la raison de la venue de Naruto.

Pas envie… Répondit simplement Naruto.

Tu n'as pas le droit de cacher des informations aussi importantes, ses secrets appartiennent à Konoha et donc il est de ton devoir de me dire la vérité !

Vérité ? Tu es bien mal placée pour me dire de partager mes secrets…Murmura t-il.

Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?! S'énerva Tsunade qui commençait à perdre patience.

J'AI DIT QUE TU ETAIT MAL PLACEE POUR ME DEMANDER DE DIRE LA VERITE !! Hurla Naruto

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Dit Tsunade redevenue calme par le ton pris par Naruto.

JE PARLE DE CA !! Continua d'hurler Naruto en posant violemment le rouleau sur le bureau.

Tsunade regarda le rouleau puis l'ayant reconnu, ferma les yeux en soupirant, elle essayait tant bien que mal de cacher sa peur face à un Naruto qui était dans une colère noir même si elle voyait bien qu'il se maitrisait pour ne pas laisser place à Kyubi, bien qu'il soit maintenant « ami », Kyubi ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'emparer de lui lorsque Naruto était en colère.

Où as-tu trouvé ça ? Demanda Tsunade bien qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

Je l'ai pris le soir où nous sommes arrivés, dans ma même pièce que le sabre… Curieusement, quand je suis passé à côté de lui, il s'est mis à briller et je me suis senti attirer par lui. Dit Naruto qui avait retrouvé son calme.

Lorsque Minato à écrit cette lettre, il te tenait dans ses bras, tu venais de naitre et Kyubi était aux portes du village. Il a utilisé un peu de ton chakra pour sceller le parchemin pour qu'il n'y est que toi qui puisse l'ouvrir. Le parchemin ne s'est mis à briller en ta présence car le chakra retenu dedans devait être attiré par toi.

Naruto ne savait quoi dire, ce parchemin était l'objet unissant son père et lui, la seule fois ou il avait été tout les deux ensemble. Pour lui, ce parchemin était d'une valeur inestimable.

Je suis désolé Naruto. Finit par dire Tsunade.

Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ? Demanda Naruto.

J'avais simplement peur de ta réaction, Jiraiya étant mort avant ta majorité, j'étais là seule au courant mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te dire la vérité. Pardonne ma faiblesse et ma lâcheté qui n'a pu me permettre d'accomplir cet acte.

Naruto contourna le bureau et agrippa les mains de Tsunade avec une infini douceur et tira dessus pour la faire se lever sous le regard rougissant et accusateur d'Hinata.

Je te pardonne nee-san, je sais à quel point c'est dur de révéler un secret à laquelle on ne connaitra pas la réaction des gens. Répondit Naruto toujours avec la même douceur.

Naruto se sépara d'elle qui était surprise par le pardon si rapide de Naruto, il se rapprocha d'Hinata, l'embrassa et lui demanda des excuses pour son comportement sur la falaise, elle savait qu'il était sincère et pour réponse lui offrit un baiser des plus passionnés. Tsunade regarda le jeune couple et sourit.

« Naruto a incroyablement changé, il est bien plus mature et intelligent, il ressemble énormément à son père ce qui est à son avantage… Son esprit calme et réfléchit m'est totalement inconnu, il va falloir un moment pour que je m'y habitue. Par contre, bien que l'ensemble du village l'est enfin accepté, je ressens toujours une profonde tristesse en lui, mais je l'a perçoit aussi chez Hinata et Sakura. Qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu vivre ces dernières années ? » Pensa telle.

Naruto, suis moi, Hinata tu peux venir si Naruto n'y voit pas d'inconvénients.

Non, je n'ai rien à lui caché.

Bien ! Allons-y alors…

Tsunade sortit du bureau, talonné par le jeune couple. Ils croisèrent Shizune et elle reçut le rôle d'Hokage pour une période limitée. Bien qu'étonnée, cela ne la troubla pas, elle commençait à avoir l'habitude.

Le trio descendit les étages jusqu'aux sous sol, et s'arrêtèrent devant un pan de mur que Naruto reconnaissait pour être venue ici deux jours plus tôt. Tsunade désactiva le genjutsu et ils s'avancèrent ensemble jusqu'à la porte, la serrure était toute neuve, ce qui fit naitre un sourire sur le visage de Naruto quand Tsunade le fixa avec un air accusateur. Elle ouvrit la porte qui était à présent fermé à clé. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce et s'approchèrent des étagères des affaires du Yondaime.

Voila Naruto, comme c'est indiqué dans la lettre, tout ceci est ton héritage ! Dit Tsunade en désignant une demi douzaine d'étagères ou était entassé pour la plupart des rouleaux et des objets insolites.

Naruto ne pouvait plus parler, il s'avança entre les étagères avec des yeux remplies de respect, il fut attiré par la garde d'un sabre qui ressortait d'en dessous une flopée de rouleaux. Il la dégagea en faisant tomber quelques parchemins. Tsunade s'en aperçut et le rejoignit.

C'est le sabre de ton père…Dit-elle.

Naruto sortit le katana de son fourreau et put voir graver sur la lame « Yondaime Hokage », un simple nom qui inspirait la crainte pour les ennemis de Konoha.

C'est un sabre ayant le pouvoir de changer la nature de ton chakra en élément vent et ainsi produire toutes les attaques de type Futon sans faire de mudra, ça améliore tes capacités dans ce domaine.

Je l'adore… Bon je reviendrais tout prendre quand j'aurais une maison pour pouvoir tout stocker. Dit Naruto avec un sourire.

En parlant de maison, tiens… Répondit-elle en lui lançant des clés.

Ton père avait acheté un appartement pour lui et Kushina, il est assez spacieux. Depuis leurs morts, il est entretenu avec respect par certains villageois.

Merci…

Je t'y emmènerais demain mais pour l'instant, j'ai intérêt à retourner travailler rapidement pour pas que Shizune ne me hurle dessus. Dit Tsunade en faisant une grimace.

Ils sortirent de la pièce. Le couple partit en direction du domaine Hyugas. Ils s'entrainèrent tout le reste de la journée avec Neji et Hiashi sans toutefois montrés leurs réelles capacités.

Le soir venu, ils allèrent se coucher et s'endormirent rapidement en pensant à quoi pouvait bien ressembler leur futur demeure. Hinata était heureuse, ils en avaient parlés avec Hiashi et il était d'accord pour qu'elle quitte le domaine pour vivre chez Naruto, elle allait enfin pouvoir réaliser son plus grand rêve.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : C'est quelque chose que je dois faire seul…**

Tsunade et le jeune couple s'étaient donné rendez-vous devant le palais de l'Hokage. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de marche dans les rues de Konoha, Naruto et Hinata commençaient à s'impatienter, ils entrèrent dans un immeuble à deux étages. Certes l'immeuble n'était pas un chef d'œuvre architecturalement parlant mais on pouvait y sentir une sensation de bien-être, en tout cas c'est ce que ressentait le jeune couple sur l'instant, une vague d'émotion les envahissaient comme si il était dans un lieu sacré…

Ils montèrent au dernier étage et entrèrent dans l'appartement.

Voilà, l'appartement prend tout l'étage donc il y a beaucoup de place. Minato et Kushina avait choisi cet appartement pour élever correctement leur enfant… Dit Tsunade en finissant sa phrase dans un murmure.

Il est parfait ! Lui répondit Naruto qui commençait déjà à faire le tour des pièces avec Hinata.

L'appartement était encore plus grand que Tsunade ne voulait le décrire, il y avait un nombre incalculable de pièces, des chambres pour beaucoup de monde, Naruto aurait pu faire vivre tous ses amis dans cet appartement si il l'avait voulu, mais il préférait d'avantage rester seul ou presque avec Hinata…

Il était entièrement meublé mais une pièce attira plus l'attention de Naruto que les autres. Dans cette pièce se trouvait des étagères qui étaient toutes entièrement vides, cela intrigua Naruto mais il comprit rapidement a quoi pouvait-elle bien servir…

« Alors c'est dans cette pièce que tu voulais ranger tes secrets papa… Il sera fait selon ton souhait… » Pensa t-il.

Les meubles étaient de manufactures modestes, rien de bien précieux mais cela donnait à l'appartement un côté conviviale, et non l'image d'un grand domaine où on raserait les murs de peur de casser un objet. Hinata trouvait par contre qu'il y avait une grande sensation de vide en ce lieu… Aucune personnalisation nulle part… En fin de compte la seule chose qui manquait en ce lieu pour pouvoir renaitre était une présence humaine, la vie tout simplement...

Bien, je crois bien que nous serons installés avant ce soir. Il ne reste plus qu'à aller chercher mon héritage, certaines choses comme l'immense garde-robe d'Hinata ainsi que tous ce dont elle voudra ici. Puis ensuite il faudra aller faire quelques courses et ce sera bon, nous aurons notre foyer pour tout les deux Hinata ! Déclara Naruto avec enthousiasme.

Peut-être pas que pour nous deux mon chéri… Répondit-elle.

Tu as raison… Enfin soit vu qu'il nous reste beaucoup de chose à faire, je ne vais pas m'embêter et plutôt faire des clones pour aller plus vite.

Il fit une centaine de clones qui se séparèrent pour remplir les tâches leur étant attribués, la moitié partant avec Hinata pour l'aider les nombreuses affaires qu'elle emmènerait comme sa monstrueuse garde-robe comme Naruto aimait l'appeler.

Nee-san, j'aimerais te poser une question… Soupira Naruto en rejoignant Tsunade sur le balcon.

Bien sûr Naruto, que veux tu savoir ?

Et bien dans la lettre de mon père, il raconte que lui et ma mère se sacrifieraient ensemble pour sauver le village donc j'aimerais savoir pourquoi il n'y a que mon père qui est acclamé comme un héros sans citer ma mère nulle part…

Kushina a disparut durant le temps où ton père à écrit la lettre, elle voulait ralentir Kyubi le temps que ton père la rejoigne donc elle est partie au front. Quand ton père est arrivé sur la zone de guerre avec toi dans ses bras, il l'a désespérément cherché mais personne ne semblait l'avoir vu. On ne sait pas pourquoi elle a disparu ni où elle est passé, nous avons envoyé des ambus à sa recherche mais de eux non plus nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelle. Raconta Tsunade sans regarder Naruto, elle n'osait pas et puis cette période de sa vie avait été très douloureuse pour elle, Jiraiya avait été inconsolable face à la mort de Minato, c'est ce qu'il l'avait poussé à partir en voyage suivi de près pas Tsunade.

Cela veut dire que ma mère est peut-être toujours en vie ?

C'est possible… Mais cela remonte à si longtemps maintenant. J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'elle le soit… Siffla Tsunade.

Naruto sentait en lui un mélange d'émotion le submerger, il était fou de joie de savoir que sa mère était encore en vie, car elle l'était, il en était sûr…

Mais en même temps il ressentait une grande froideur envers cette personne, si elle était partie de son plein gré, comment avait-elle pût laisser derrière elle les deux amours de sa vie ?!

Bien sûr Naruto pensait bien qu'elle devait avoir ses raisons. Il préférait penser ça que le fait que sa mère n'eut été contre son gré obligé de partir ou qu'elle soit réellement morte.

Les clones étaient revenus chargés, Hinata les avaient engueulés pendant tout le voyage car ils se plaignaient qu'ils étaient trop encombrés, que trop d'affaires avaient été apportés.

« Et bien !! J'ai bien fait de laisser les clones y aller à ma place, sinon j'aurais passé un mauvais quart d'heures… » Pensa t-il en voyant la scène comique se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Les affaires du Yondaime étaient rangées par Naruto et Hinata tandis que les clones s'occupaient du reste de l'appartement. Après avoir terminé le rangement, Hinata et Naruto apposèrent ensemble un Kekkai sur la porte pour que eux seul est accès a cette pièce.

Tsunade était partie depuis longtemps laissant les tourtereaux à leur nouvelle vie en couple. Le soir même, le couple avait invité Sakura à venir manger, ils voulaient lui faire une surprise.

Sakura-chan, nous avons quelque chose à te demander… dit Hinata.

Vous me voulez quoi ? Répondit Sakura avec un sourire suspicieux.

Cette appartement est vraiment splendide mais un peut trop grand pour nous deux, nous aimerions savoir si tu voudrais venir vivre ici, avec nous. Finit Naruto.

Que… Quoi ?! Mais vous ne voulez pas rester que tous les deux ? Dit Sakura surprise.

Nous en avons parlé et après ces années passées ensemble, on n'aimerait pas que tu sois mis à l'écart, alors tu acceptes ?

Oui ! Bien sûr que j'accepte ! Je suis tellement heureuse ! Dit-elle en se jetant dans leurs bras.

Et puis il y a bien de la place pour une quatrième personne… Taquina Naruto en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Sakura lui fit un grand sourire. Elle s'était sentie très seul le soir dans son appartement et donc elle était folle de joie de savoir qu'il pourrait de nouveau être tous réunis… Enfin non pas tous, certaines personnes manquaient à l'appel et d'autres le seraient pour toujours…

Elle partit avec Hinata en plein milieu de la nuit pour aller chercher ses affaires, avec encore une bonne trentaine de clones. Une nouvelle garde-robe gargantuesque en perspective pensait Naruto, mais bon il y avait suffisamment de place… quoique…

Naruto avait préféré rester se prélasser sur le canapé, il se sentait tellement bien dans la demeure de ces parents qu'il s'endormit rapidement.

Un oiseau volait au dessus des arbres, il se dirigeait vers Konoha, il rentra furtivement dans le village, il ne changeait pas de direction comme tous ses congénères lorsque il avait peur ou voyait de quoi assurer leur pitance. L'oiseau semblait se diriger que vers un unique but, rien d'autre ne l'intéressait, il parcouru le village toujours sans hésitation et après un périple qui avait du être très long, il se posa sur le bord d'une fenêtre ouverte. Il ne regardait qu'un seul endroit dans la pièce, un homme qui semblait endormi, le pourquoi de sa venue en ses lieux…

Il redécolla pour venir se poser sur un doigt de l'homme, ce dernier ne réagit pas à ce contact, il semblait passablement épuisé… Loin de se décourager, l'oiseau monta sur sa tête et sauta dessus, cela fit se réveiller l'homme dans un sursaut.

**Dans un passé possible…**

Kushina combattait Kyubi pour protéger son village avec un nombre important de shinobis, elle venait d'esquiver une boule de feu mais n'avait pas vu une des pattes de Kyubi fondre sur elle, elle ne put esquiver et se fit lacérer la poitrine très profondément, elle gisait à terre, incapable de se relever… Elle avait un regard qui ne semblait plus refléter la vie, la mort l'emportait et elle n'arrivait pas à parler, avant de rendre l'âme, elle se força et ne put dire qu'un seul mot : « Naruto… ».

Naruto se réveilla d'un bond, sa respiration ainsi que son rythme cardiaque était d'une vitesse affolante, le cauchemar qu'il avait fait lui revint en mémoire, il ne put empêcher un sanglot, jamais il ne voudrait refaire ce cauchemar, cela ne pouvait être arrivé, cela ne devait pas être arrivé se disait-il. Il voulait en être sûr et le seul moyen en sa possession était de demander au possible meurtrier en personne. Il ferma les yeux sans même sentir l'oiseau posé sur son épaule et se rendit dans les égouts que composait son esprit. Il se rapprocha de la cage où derrière des yeux rouges le dévisageaient monstrueusement.

Bonjour gamin… L'appela Kyubi.

Naruto ne répondit pas, il ne voulait que savoir, connaître la vérité…

Est-ce que tu l'as tuée ? Demanda t-il car il savait que Kyubi avait vu son rêve.

…

EST-CE QUE TU L'AS TUEE !? Hurla Naruto.

Non… Répondit simplement Kyubi.

Naruto semblait figer, avait-il bien entendu, et si il a bien entendu, étais-ce vrai ?

Je n'ai jamais rencontré ta mère… Elle n'est pas apparue sur le champ de bataille… L'Hokage de ce village te l'a dit, elle n'a jamais rejoint le front pour me combattre.

Naruto ne savait pas quoi penser, faire confiance à un démon qui à failli détruire le village il y a plus de vingt ans ou ne pas le croire et chercher désespérément la vérité, si elle existait encore en ce monde…

Naruto sortit de l'esprit encore tourmenté par cette réponse. Il ne put réfléchir plus longtemps car un piaillement strident se répercuta dans son oreille. Il regarda autour de lui et aperçût un oiseau perché sur son épaule. Il tendit le doigt et l'oiseau redécolla pour se poser dessus. Un parchemin était accroché à sa patte droite, Naruto décrocha le rouleau précautionneusement puis le déroula.

Au fil de la lecture, son regard s'assombrissait. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, une grimace vint se mettre sur son visage, il soupira puis emporta l'oiseau jusqu'à une table. Il inscrivit une réponse sur le message puis il le rattacha à la patte de l'oiseau. Sans demander son reste, l'oiseau décolla et partit pour sa nouvelle destination.

Naruto regarda l'heure, il n'avait pas dormit longtemps à cause de ce cauchemar… mais il n'avait pas envie de se rendormir et puis juste le faite de pouvoir refaire ce cauchemar l'angoissait au plus haut point.

A lieu de cela, Naruto entreprit de fouiller un peu dans les affaires de son père. Après avoir enlevé le Kekkai qui protégeait la pièce, il y pénétra et scruta les objets entreposés dans cette salle.

Après une demi-heure de fouille dans la salle, il comprit le système mit en place par son père. Le contenu des parchemins était trié par couleur, les parchemins bleus contenaient toutes les techniques inventées et contrôlées par Minato, les jaunes eux, étaient pourvues pour les sceaux inventés, son père étant un expert dans ce domaine, Naruto n'était pas étonné qu'il y en ait autant. Il continua à parcourir la pièce en lisant certains rouleaux qu'il se promettait de revenir dessus pour en apprendre toujours plus. Son regard fut attirer par trois rouleaux attachés ensemble, mais ceux-ci était… rouges ?? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être…

Naruto détacha la ficelle reliant les trois rouleaux ensemble et déroula celui se trouvant au dessus, il le referma rapidement en affichant un sourire.

« Bien que ça ne me fasse pas du tout plaisir, je vais devoir mentir pour la première fois à Hinata. Je dois aller voir un contact dans un peu moins de trois semaines mais je crois que je vais mentir sur le fait qu'il faut que je parte immédiatement. J'aurais le temps nécessaire pour accomplir ce qui m'ait destiné dans ces rouleaux. Je vais sans doute me faire engueuler mais je partirais demain à l'aube… » Pensa t-il avec un sourire nerveux devant la future réaction d'Hinata.

Il reposa les rouleaux sur l'étagère et sortit de la pièce. Pendant l'attente du retour des femmes, il s'entraina à sa maitrise du vent en faisant voleter des objets et en les baladant dans la pièce, on aurait dit que les objets étaient en lévitation.

Les femmes rentrèrent un peu plus tard très chargés comme le craignait Naruto, le couple aida Sakura à s'installer et à se sentir comme chez elle.

Les rangements terminés, ils partirent tous se coucher, Naruto entra dans la salle de bain pour se dévêtir tandis qu'Hinata s'était déjà endormis. Lorsque Naruto s'en aperçut, une nouvelle grimace s'afficha sur son visage.

« Et merde !! Je voulais la prévenir ce soir de mon départ, cela devra attendre demain au moment de partir. Elle va être encore plus furax mais là j'ai plus trop le choix et puis c'est quelque chose que je dois faire seul… »

Le lendemain, Naruto se réveilla avant l'aube, anxieux… Jamais au cours de ces cinq dernières années il ne s'était séparé des deux kunoichis, et maintenant qu'il était de retour à Konoha, ils étaient bien partis pour se voir de moins en moins souvent. Il s'habilla discrètement et mis sa cape sur ses épaules, il récupéra les rouleaux, pris les deux sabres, celui du Nidaime Hokage et celui de son père. Il retourna dans la chambre où Hinata était réveillé, elle lui lança un regard dur, surement contrariée d'être quasiment à chaque fois seul dans le lit au réveil. Son regard changea pour afficher de l'incompréhension lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Naruto était équipé pour partir en voyage.

Qu'est- ce que tu fais, nos missions ne reprendront que dans quatre jours…Demanda telle inquiète.

Comment dire… J'ai reçu un message d'un de nos contacts et je dois le voir dans 15 jours, mais comme le voyage est long, je dois partir immédiatement. Je voulais te prévenir hier soir mais tu t'étais déjà endormie, désolé… Se risqua Naruto attendant l'orage.

Hurmpf, pas grave… mais laisse moi venir avec toi, pourquoi veut tu partir tout seul ? Nous avons toujours tout fait ensemble ces dernières années ! Nous n'avons aucun secret les uns envers les autres ! Tu n'a en aucun lieu le droit de me laisser en retrait !! Même si tu ne veux pas je te suivrais de force et gare à toi si tu essaye de me semer !

Naruto était figé, bien sûr, il savait qu'Hinata voudrais à tout pris venir mais plus il réfléchissait et plus il se demandait pourquoi il voulait lui cacher ce qui se trouvait dans ces rouleaux. Les arguments d'Hinata l'avaient touché en plein cœur et il ne pouvait plus dire non…

D'accords, prépare-toi… Nous partons dans dix minutes…

Merci mon amour de me faire confiance. Répondit Hinata.

Hinata s'habilla prestement de sa tenue de combat puis après avoir écrit un petit mot pour Sakura qui serait sans doute furieuse d'avoir été laissé en plan. Ils partirent alors que le soleil commençait de se lever sur Konoha.

Ils empruntèrent la route menant au village de Kiri pendant une dizaine d'heures puis bifurquèrent vers l'est. Hinata suivait Naruto et se demandait bien où pouvait les mener leur escapade.

Après encore deux heures de course folle, Naruto avait pris quelques dizaines de mètres d'avance, Il se trouvait en forêt très dense, les rayons du soleil ne filtrait pas à travers les arbres. Sans même sans rendre compte, une intense lumière aveugla Hinata, elle était sortit de la forêt trop précipitamment et maintenant elle n'y voyait plus rien. Lorsqu'elle recouvra la vue, Naruto avait disparu et elle se trouvait au bord d'une falaise d'une bonne cinquantaine de mètre de hauteur.

Le spectacle qui l'entourait la fascina, la falaise où elle se trouvait formait un cercle autour d'une immense vallée, c'était un lieu caché d'une grand beauté qui n'était que peu dérangé par les Hommes, des cascades se déversaient un peut partout le long des falaises, la moitié de la vallée était un lac formé sans doute par la force des cascades, l'autre était un mélange de forêts luxuriante et de plaine.

Hinata qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Cria une voix sourde provenant du fond de la vallée.

Hinata se rapprocha du bord et put voir Naruto qui était déjà en bas, qui lui faisait des gestes pour qu'elle le rejoigne rapidement.

Comment tu as fait pour descendre ?

J'ai sauté. Répondit en criant Naruto.

...

Si tu ne veux pas faire comme ça, concentre ton chakra dans tes pieds et cour le long de la paroi rocheuse !

Haï !!

Hinata descendit rapidement puis ils allèrent ensemble jusqu'au centre de la vallée. Naruto déposa son sac à terre.

Comment connais-tu cette endroit Naruto ?

Je me suis entrainé ici pendant un temps avec Jiraiya-san, bien montons la tente ! Répondit Naruto.

Nous nous arrêtons ici ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Hinata.

J'ai menti quand je te disais que mon voyage serait long… au fait j'ai trouvé des parchemins spéciaux dans la salle réservé aux rouleaux de mon père et ils m'étaient destinés. Pendant les 15 prochains jours, je vais m'entrainer et accomplir ce que mon père m'a confié…

… Et moi ?

Ba toi, une de tes faiblesse principale, c'est surtout le maniement des armes blanches… Donc pendant ce temps tu t'entraineras au katana, je te prête celui de mon père, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas te prêter l'autre mais je ne connais pas encore tous ses pouvoirs…

Bien !

Bon au boulot, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre !

Sakura avait dormit d'une nuit sans rêve, elle se sentait bien, son cauchemar ne l'avait poursuivi cette nuit, elle n'avait pas rêver de morts ou de disparus, ni d'aucune monstruosité vu au cours de leur périple, rien...

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle accusa le faite d'avoir passer une nuit de rêve dû à l'amitié et même à l'amour que lui portait Naruto et Hinata. Elle se leva et s'habilla en prenant son temps, après tout pourquoi se presser? Pendant ces dernières années ils n'avaient fait que se dépêcher, toujours courir, fuir et encore courir, ils n'avaient eu que peut de moment de repos, enfin jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Akemi.

En pensant a elle, Sakura étouffa un sanglot.

« Alors comme ça je n'ai pas encore réussi à oublier, qu'est-ce que ça doit être pour Naruto... » Pensa t-elle.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et commença à parcourir la maison, elle s'étonna sans s'inquiéter de ne pas voir Naruto debout, vu qu'il se levait toujours en premier et dormait peu...

Il n'y fit pas plus attention jusqu'à ce qu'elle débarque dans la cuisine pour préparer un petit déjeuner pour tout le monde, sur la table de la cuisine était posé un papier qu'elle prit et commença à lire :

« Sakura, je suis désolé de te dire cela par une lettre mais c'était pour être sur que tu resterais à Konoha, nous avions besoin de quelqu'un de confiance pour nous informer si il y avait un problème... Comme tu a dû comprendre Naruto et moi sommes partie à l'aube précipitamment pour aller voir un contact, cela n'a été mis au point par Naruto que cette nuit, au départ il ne voulait pas que je vienne mais j'ai réussi à le faire changer d'avis... Nous serons de retour dans un moi si tout se passe bien, nous allons juste à un rendez vous avec un contact. Annonce à Tsunade notre départ, toi seul arrivera à apaiser sa colère, après tout nous sommes redevenus des ninjas de Konoha alors on ne devrait pas à avoir à disparaître comme ça, cela pourrait paraître suspect alors essaye d'éclaircir les choses avec elle. Naruto et Hinata, tes frères et sœurs qui t'aiment. »

Sakura ressentait une immense frustration après avoir lu cette lettre, être mis au rencard la faisait mettre en colère au plus haut point. Elle promettait à leur retour un châtiment pour cette « trahison ».

« Je crois bien que je n'ai pas le choix... faut que j'aille voir Tsunade-sama. Pourquoi c'est à moi de me faire engueuler j'en ai marre! Toujours pour les mêmes les sales besognes, encore une chose que je devrais leur faire payer! »

Elle prit rapidement son petit déjeuner et partit pour le palais de l'Hokage. Plus elle se rapprochait de son objectif, plus elle avait des appréhensions. Connaissant le caractère de son senseï, cela allait vite monter au créneau. Arrivé devant sa porte elle frappa et on lui hurla l'ordre d'entrer. Cela s'annonçait mal, elle étais déjà à vif dû à la tonne de paperasse posé sur son bureau.

Bonjour senseï...

Approche toi Sakura! Pourquoi est tu venue, vos missions ne reprendront que dans quelques jours. Demanda Tsunade.

Je suis venue vous prévenir que Uzumaki Naruto et Hyuga Hinata sont partis du village ce matin à l'aube... Et il ne seront de retour que dans un moi...

Quoi? Et il ne viennent pas me prévenir?! Ils sont tout deux redevenus des ninjas de Konoha à part entière alors il est de leur devoir d'informer leur Hokage de leur mission. Pourquoi sont-ils partis? Cria t-elle en colère.

Pour rencontrer un contact... Je n'en sait pas plus pour le moment. Répondit Sakura.

Qu'est qu'ils les empêchaient de se rencontrer ici?

Personne n'ait au courant que nous sommes de retour à Konoha donc je suppose qu'ils ont donnés rendez vous en lieu sûr.

Comment ça personne n'est au courant de votre retour?

Lors de nos nombreux voyages, nous avons rencontrer beaucoup de monde, Naruto a mis en place un réseau d'information, il l'a développé à partir de celui de Jiraiya-sama, nous sommes au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans le monde des shinobis, nous avons des informateurs présent dans tous les villages, dont certains qui ont un statut élevé dans le leur... Bon et bien je vous laisse.

Attend Sakura!! Je voulais te demander...

Oui? Questionna Sakura.

Dans quelle situation avez retrouver Naruto lors de sa désertion? Avec sa vitesse cela n'a pas dû être facile de le rattraper.

Bien au contraire...

**Retour dans le passé : juste après la désertion de Naruto.**

Hinata et Sakura venaient de quitter le champ de bataille en prenant la direction prise pas Naruto. Elles étaient inquiètes de ne pas le rattraper. Depuis peu elle sentait un chakra d'une puissance incroyable. Sakura qui reconnaissait ce chakra était de plus en plus inquiète tandis qu'Hinata ne comprenait pas le comportement de sa coéquipière.

Dépêchons avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Cria Sakura.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent sur le lieu d'où provenait le chakra, Hinata poussa un cri d'effroi. Naruto ou plutôt un Kyubi miniature se tenait au centre d'un immense cratère, il frappait de ses mains le sol qui se creusait de plus en plus profondément.

Trop tard... Dit Sakura.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est?! Demanda Hinata.

... Naruto...

Non... ce n'est pas possible, cela ne peut pas être Naruto.

Un seul regard de Sakura fut suffisant pour confirmer. Les deux kunoichis sentaient la rage de Kyubi entrer en elle mais aussi une profonde tristesse et une intense douleur. Une douleur qui appartenait à Naruto, non pas dû à l'emprise de Kyubi sur son corps mais à la profonde déchirure qui s'était créer dans son cœur.

Naruto et Kyubi sont devenus alliés alors pourquoi prend t-il l'emprise sur Naruto? S'exclama Hinata.

Je crois qu'il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, Kyubi est un être fait de chakra pure et démoniaque, il a été conçu par la rage et la folie. Il ne peut s'empêcher de détruire, seul Naruto arrive à le contrôler et à lui rendre la raison. Si la volonté de Naruto est affaibli comme maintenant, Kyubi redevient un être extrêmement dangereux. Répondit Sakura.

Hinata ne pouvait plus supporter les cris de rage et de désespoir venant de la créature, pour elle cela correspondait à des cris de souffrance de Naruto. Elle s'élança sous les avertissements de Sakura qui la priait de revenir puis se posta devant la créature qui possédait maintenant 7 queues. Cette dernière se calma pour étudier l'apparition. Hinata commença à avancer vers la créature d'un pas lent puis leva les mains dans l'intention de toucher le visage recouvert de chakra démoniaque.

Arrête Hinata!! C'est du chakra démoniaque, il va te bruler! Hurla Sakura.

Mais Hinata ne l'écoutais plus, elle posa ses mains sur les joues de la créature qui n'osait plus faire le moindre geste. Ses mains furent aussitôt entourés d'un chakra bleu la protégeant du chakra démoniaque. Hinata savait que Naruto luttait dans son esprit, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, juste l'encourager. Si il n'arrivait pas à se libérer alors elle mourait...

« Naruto, reviens moi, reviens nous, fais le pour nous, nous sommes venues pour être avec toi alors ne nous déçoit pas, fait le pour toi! » Envoya par pensée Hinata pour Naruto.

Comme si il avait entendu ses pensées, la créature commença à convulser, Hinata s'écarta rapidement, elle sentait Naruto reprendre le dessus, chose qui étais une très dur tâche. Du chakra bleu s'échappa et commença à agresser le chakra de Kyubi. Naruto réapparaissait au fur et à mesure que le chakra démoniaque reculait. Dès que ce dernier eut totalement disparu, Naruto s'écroula dans les bras d'Hinata. Il regarda Hinata et ne put dire qu'un seul mot avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience : « merci ».

Retour dans le présent.

Ensuite nous sommes restés ensemble et avons vécu beaucoup de péripéties. Je ne peux en dire plus car j'ai reçu l'ordre de ne rien dire. Finit Sakura.

L'ordre? S'étonna Tsunade.

De Naruto, il est devenu comme notre chef, c'est lui qui prend toutes les directives, il est très intelligent, calculateur, il ne laisse rien se dérouler au hasard, il a littéralement changé depuis son départ, il ne fonce plus tête baissée et a toujours plusieurs coups d'avance sur ses adversaires. C'est pour cela qu'il est le chef d'équipe, nous lui avons toujours obéit.

Dans ce cas je poserais mes questions directement à lui...

Ce n'est pas sûr qu'il y répondra, il est aussi très mystérieux... Au revoir senseï.

Naruto et Hinata avaient installé le camp à l'ombre des arbres, ils s'étaient installés à l'orée d'un bois face à une immense clairière. Ils allaient rester un mois alors autant qu'ils soient confortablement installés. Une fois terminé, Hinata partit s'entrainer plus loin pour ne pas gêner Naruto qui avait besoin de calme, Naruto se posa au milieu de la plaine et sortit les rouleaux qui allaient lui servir pour l'entrainement. Il prit le premier, l'ouvrit et commença à lire :

« Je me doutais que tu te rendrais compte que ces rouleaux étaient d'une couleur différente aux autres. Je les ai écrits tous les trois en même temps que la lettre. Bien alors commençons, ta naissance à poser quelques problèmes, ta quantité de chakra était tellement importante que nous avons dû sceller certains de tes tenketsus avec des sceaux pour diminuer ta puissance. Si nous ne l'avions pas fait tu serais mort compressé par ton propre chakra. Ce rouleau contient les manipulations à faire pour libérer ton chakra et donc acquérir une puissance phénoménale! »

Naruto lut la méthode pour la libération du chakra et ne pût s'empêcher de sourire nerveusement en lisant le postscriptum :

« Récupérer ton chakra ne se fera pas sans douleur, elle sera sans doute tellement forte que tu t'évanouiras, tu seras même peut être plongé dans le coma alors autant être confortablement installé »

Naruto accomplit toutes les étapes recommandées puis vînt de faire les mudras. Naruto réfléchissait, cette nouvelle puissance allait-elle le changer? Physiquement comme mentalement?

« Non, je n'ai rien à craindre, je vais devenir celui que j'aurais dû être dès ma naissance... » Pensa t-il.

Il se leva et parti voir Hinata qui se trouvait quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, elle avait déjà commencer à s'entrainer férocement sans s'accorder le moindre répit.

Elle faisait tourner sa lame dans le vide avec une aisance féline. Elle était tellement concentré qu'elle ne sentit pas Naruto approcher, il se trouvait à présent derrière elle. Hinata fit pivoter son corps et fit un demi tour en faisant pivoter sa lame au dessus de sa tête. Elle fut extrêmement surprise lorsque la lame en rencontra une autre dans un bruit métallique.

Naruto ! Tu aurais pût prévenir que tu te trouvais derrière moi, j'aurais pût te blesser! Dit Hinata encore sous le coup de la surprise.

Désolé je voulais voir comment tu t'en sortait, on peut dire que tu es très concentré.

L'entrainement pose un problème? Demanda Hinata.

Oui et non... au fait je voulais te dire, j'arrive à une étape importante de mon entrainement, si tu m'entends hurler de douleur et tomber inconscient, et bien viens juste me porter jusque dans la tente. Je vais aller m'allonger un peu plus loin, pour que tu sois en sécurité.

Heu... d'accord, j'espère que ça va bien se passer...

Moi aussi...

Naruto partit s'asseoir dans l'herbe assez loin du campement pour qu'il ne soit pas endommagé au cas où du chakra sortirait et exploserait et assez près pour qu'Hinata ne s'épuise pas pour le ramener au campement. Il composa les mudras sous la surveillance d'Hinata et la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de poser sa main droite sur son torse.

Fuinjutsu : destruction des sceaux!!

Il sentit une puissance nouvelle s'insinuer en lui. Au début Naruto se sentait mieux que jamais auparavant mais rapidement la masse de chakra devînt trop importante, puis oppressante. Le corps était la prison et le chakra était le prisonnier qui essayait de s'échapper par tous les moyens. La douleur survînt, bien que son père l'avait prévenu, rien n'aurait pût le préparer à ressentir une telle douleur. Le chakra accumulé explosa d'un coup, ce fût à ce moment là que Naruto s'évanouit.

Hinata qui se trouvait au loin vît Naruto commencer à se tordre dans tous les sens puis instantanément les cris de souffrance vinrent, n'écoutant que son instinct elle fonça pour le secourir mais arrivé a une vingtaine de mètres, le chakra entourant Naruto explosa ce qui créa une onde de choc qui la fît se propulser en arrière. Lorsqu'elle se releva sonné, elle sentit un coupure sur sa joue. Elle eut la force de porter Naruto jusqu'au campement et s'endormit à côté de lui.

Deux jours plus tard, Naruto sortit de son coma. Il se mit sur ses coudes et vit Hinata près du feu, elle devait avoir essayer de monter la garde et s'était endormi. Il se leva sans bruit et se mit derrière elle pour la serrer dans ses bras, ce qui la fit se réveiller.

Lorsqu'elle tourna son visage vers celui de Naruto, celui-ci aperçut l'écorchure sur sa joue, il passa un doigt dessus. Hinata compris qu'il avait vu la blessure.

Je suis désolé Naruto, je n'ai pas suivi tes conseils...

Comment cela est arrivé? Demanda Naruto.

Lorsque tu t'es mis à crier, j'ai couru vers toi mais la libération de chakra à créé une onde de choc qui m'a causé cette blessure...

Cela n'a pas l'air d'être grave, suis mes instructions à l'avenir.

Haï !

Bien allons voir les dégâts...

Ils se dirigèrent vers le lieu de la libération du chakra de Naruto, ou un cratère profond s'était formé.

Voyons voir les changements... Hinata va te mettre à l'écart s'il te plait et n'intervient pas!

Lorsque Hinata ce fut suffisamment éloigner, Naruto malaxa son chakra a pleine puissance. Une aura bleu commença à l'entourer, la puissance était telle que le sol se mit à trembler, les cailloux s'élevaient sous la pression, tout corps se trouvant trop près à ce moment auraient été instantanément broyés. Lorsque ce fut fini, Hinata le rejoignit rapidement.

Ta puissance est devenue incroyable, je me sentais oppressé alors que j'étais à 300 mètres de là, quelle puissance effrayante.

... Ne perdons pas de temps, il ne reste que 10 jours avant la rencontre avec le contact, heureusement qu'il vient nous rejoindre ici...

Il se rassit à un endroit ou l'herbe était encore présente et ouvrit le deuxième parchemin. Hinata était repartie s'entrainer au katana.

« Quoi? Fusionner mon chakra avec celui de Kyubi?! »

« **Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait une raison pour que ton père te choisisse toi pour devenir mon réceptacle. »**

**« **Qu'est-ce que tu veut dire Kyubi? »

**« Je pense que ton père t'a intentionnellement transformer en Jinchuriki pour que tu acquières la puissance afin d'accomplir ta destinée »**

« Mais quel destinée? » S'énerva Naruto qui comprenait de moins en moins.

**« Je ne sais pas mais par contre je pense que Konoha a encore des secrets qu'ils devront te révéler. »**

« Bon , comment doit-on faire, ce n'est pas écrit sur le rouleau... »

**« Ton père a dû penser que je saurait comment faire ce qui n'est pas bête...Rejoint moi dans ton esprit. »**

Naruto partit mettre au courant Hinata de ce qui allait se passer en lui demandant de remonter au bord de la vallée.

« Si le chakra de Kyubi et le mien explose, cela pourrait détruire cette vallée, alors autant que je sois seul... » Pensa t-il.

Naruto ferma les yeux une fois Hinata en lieu sûr. Il se retrouva dans les égouts qui compose son esprit. Naruto avait l'habitude de venir ici, il pris donc la direction et arriva rapidement jusqu'à la cage de Kyubi.

Dois-je enlever le sceau? Demanda Naruto.

Surement pas! A part si tu veut mourir lorsque je sortirais. C'est très simple, laisse couler ton chakra en dehors de ton corps, je vais faire de même...

Ok.

Naruto s'exécuta, il malaxa son chakra dans le bas de son corps et ce dernier se mis a trainer sur le sol comme un élément liquide, Kyubi commença à faire de même. Les chakras avançaient, se rapprochaient. Ils se rencontrèrent et lorsque les deux chakras furent totalement réunis, rien ne se produisit, on pouvait toujours distingués les deux chakras distinctement.

Cela n'a pas marcher... Dit Naruto.

Attends...

Après un temps où les chakras s'étaient rencontrés, ils commencèrent à tourner dans le même sens, les chakras prirent rapidement de la vitesse ce qui forma un tourbillon de quelques mètres de hauteur, les deux chakras étaient encore distincts mais au bout d'une minute, cela changea instantanément pour devenir violet uniquement. Ce nouveau chakra pénétra le corps de Naruto et disparut.

Bien que ce chakra m'appartiennent également, c'est toi le jinchuriki donc tu devras l'utiliser désormais. Nous nous le partagerons que lorsque tu m'invoqueras.

Bien merci Kyubi.

Naruto sortit de son esprit, attendit qu'Hinata le rejoigne et partir ensemble se coucher, Naruto était épuisé, cette exercice recommandait une très grande prudence vu qu'il perdait la quasi totalité de son chakra pour le transformer, épuisé certes mais aussi il se sentait puissant, un des êtres les plus puissant au monde.

Au bout d'une heure, alors qu'Hinata étais endormis près de lui, son esprit voyait des images défilés, sans les reconnaître, il enregistra tellement d'information qu'il commença à avoir mal au crane, la douleur le fit s'agiter dans la couche, ce qui réveilla Hinata qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Merde Kyubi! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« J'ai oublier de te prévenir, tout mon être est contenue dans mon chakra, mon essence même. Ton cerveau est en train d'analyser toutes mes connaissances et mes techniques, ne t'en fait pas, c'est bientôt terminer... » Répondit Kyubi.

Le flot d'information continua encore quelques minutes. Naruto était agitée de spasmes, Hinata se maudissait intérieurement de ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui. Cela s'arrêta brusquement et Naruto s'évanouit à nouveau dans les bras d'Hinata. Hinata quant à elle pleurait, elle ne pouvait plus supporter de voir Naruto souffrir, n'avait-il pas assez souffert? Avec son enfance, cette trahison qui a causé sa désertion, les personnes chères que l'on a perdues lors de nos voyages, pourquoi continue t-il à souffrir?

« Repose toi Naruto, tu en as bien besoin... »

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut le lendemain matin, son premier réflexe fût de fouiller sa mémoire.

« Ne le fait pas... » Dit aussitôt Kyubi.

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce qu'il y a beaucoup de chose dont tu ne doit pas être au courant, elles sont très dangereuses pour toi. Tu pourrais en devenir fou... » Finit Kyubi.

Naruto laissa donc sa mémoire tranquille et sortit le dernier rouleaux, il commença la lecture et finit rapidement avec un sourire.

« Je me doutais bien que tu m'obligerais à en arriver là papa... L'éclair jaune de Konoha va bientôt pouvoir renaitre!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Sans toi j'y serais jamais arriver...**

Naruto était épuisé, sa respiration était saccadé. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cette technique serait aussi difficile à apprendre... Pendant une semaine entière, cette technique l'avait tenue en échec. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'il avait réussi pour la première fois à se téléporter correctement, en calculant approximativement sa trajectoire.

Il était loin de maitriser cette technique parfaitement, Hinata l'avait soutenue et même aider un fois pendant tout ce périple. Elle sentait Naruto affaibli, chaque soir, Naruto s'endormait immédiatement avant même qu'elle soit rentrée dans la tente pour dormir et était déjà parti s'entrainer lorsque qu'elle se réveillait, même lorsqu'il ne formait pas un couple, il profitait plus l'un de l'autre.

Naruto regardait le kunaï qu'il avait profondément planté dans l'arbre, il repassait dans sa tête toutes les difficultés rencontrées...

**Flashback**

L'éclair jaune de Konoha va bientôt pouvoir renaitre ! Cria Naruto pour lui-même.

« Enfin bon, c'est pas le moment de se taper un délire, pour arriver au niveau de mon père, faut déjà que je sache maitriser cette technique... »

Naruto déroula plus longuement le rouleau, il vit un sceaux dessiné dessus ainsi que des indications précises lui permettant de le reproduire.

« J'ai déjà vu ce sceaux... Kakashi-senseï me l'avait montré une fois, il était enroulé autour d'un kunaï particulier, je n'en avais jamais vu de tel auparavant. Il m'a avouer que c'était un cadeau de mon père, qu'elle situation ironique... Alors voilà le secret de la technique de mon père, un sceaux servant de balise pour lui permettre de disparaître et d'apparaitre à volonté. Le kunaï ne sert qu'à poster la balise. Très ingénieux... »

Naruto entreprit de recopier le sceaux sur un parchemin, son père avait écrit que si le sceau était conforme pour réussir la technique, il s'illuminerait quelques secondes. C'était une tâche bien plus complexe que prévue pour Naruto, a la moindre erreur, il fallait recommencer. Pour l'instant aucun des sceaux créés n'aurait d'efficacité car il n'avait pas briller.

« Quand je pense que mes clones d'ombres ne servent à rien dans cette situation, c'est déprimant... » Se lamenta Naruto.

Naruto? Interpela Hinata qui venait de le rejoindre après son entrainement.

Oui? Répondit Naruto qui l'avait sentie arriver depuis longtemps.

Je peux t'aider?

Je ne sais pas trop... Je pense... Tiens prend ce rouleaux. Il faut recopier ce sceaux à la perfection pour qui est de l'effet pour réaliser la technique. Dit Naruto en désignant le parchemin ou le sceaux était inscrit.

Après une douzaine d'heure, une bonne nuit de sommeil, encore une demi-douzaine d'heures et plusieurs crises de nerf. Hinata parvînt à reproduire à l'identique le sceaux, il se mit à briller comme preuve de sa réussite.

Bien première étape terminée, merci Hinata je t'adore, sans toi j'y serais jamais arriver. Dit-il en l'embrassant.

De rien mon amour, me permet tu de rester pour voir comment tu t'en sort?

Cela ne me dérange pas mais tu contrôle parfaitement le katana?

Je pense savoir le manier aussi bien que je peut le faire seul mais il me faudrait un professeur pour avancer plus vite. Dit-elle en le taquinant un peu.

Si tu penses a moi, je pense pas que je sois le plus apte, je connais les bases mais je ne suis pas du niveau de Sasuke dans ce domaine.

OK... Bon montre moi comment tu es fort ! S'amusa t-elle.

« Quand je pense que je vais sans doute me louper lamentablement la première fois, et devant elle en plus... » Pensa Naruto.

Il prit un de ses kunaï dans son étui et enroula le sceaux autour. Il lança le kunaï sur un arbre se trouvant à une vingtaine de mètres.

« Bien, cela va pas être facile, je ne penses pas que la distance change quoi que ce soit pour cette technique mais bon... »

Naruto composa les mudras sous l'œil attentif d'Hinata qui ne se trouvait pas loin du kunaï. Il ferma les yeux et disparut. Il ouvrait les yeux lorsqu'il se sentit disparaître, il voyait le monde à l'envers, sans dessus-dessous. Il comprit trop tard pourquoi tout était à l'envers et se ramassa tête la première sur le sol.

Lorsqu'il se releva, il regarda Hinata qui s'empêchait de rire.

C'est ça moque toi ! Dit Naruto passablement énervé, pas contre Hinata mais contre lui même.

Hihi ! Désolé mon chérie mais c'était trop drôle.

Pas grave...

« J'ai atterris vraiment loin de kunaï, je dois être à une trentaine de mètre de lui, je sais le problème qui s'est posé, je n'ai à aucun moment visualiser mon objectif dans mon esprit, réessayons mais en ne pensant que à l'endroit où je veux arriver. »

Pendant 5 jours, Naruto entreprit de s'entrainer, il commençait seulement à apparaître juste à quelques centimètres de sceaux. Hinata avait préférée continuer à améliorer sa vitesse plutôt que voir Naruto se prendre des branches dans la figure ou plonger dans le lac en apparaissant.

**Retour dans le présent.**

Naruto se releva avec difficulté, il étais fier de lui au final. Il avait réussi à contrôler l'Hairashin no jutsu en une semaine en comptant le temps pour créer le sceaux. Hinata était aussi fier de son homme, il avait gardé son caractère, ne jamais abandonner, ce que n'importe qui aurait fait après le première centaine de chutes.

Le soir venu, Hinata dormait dans la tente, Naruto quant à lui était dehors assit et appuyé contre un arbre. Il semblait réfléchir, sa respiration était lente mais son rythme cardiaque augmenta très rapidement quelques centième de secondes avant qu'une lame ne vienne menacer sa gorge.

Salut baka...

Tiens Sasuke, cela fait longtemps, depuis la dernière que tu nous as quittés...

Toujours aussi faible à ce que je vois, tu es déjà en mauvaise posture alors que le combat n'a même pas débuté.

Qui t'as dit que j'étais en mauvaise posture? Je t'ai senti arriver il a déjà plusieurs minutes.

Naruto disparût en laissant un Sasuke vraiment surpris.

« Quoi? Comment a t-il fait? Mes sharingans n'ont pas pût suivre sa vitesse? Non ce n'est pas ça, même si ça vitesse est impressionnante, cela ne l'empêche pas d'être blessé par Kuzanagi si il essaye de s'échapper, c'est autre chose... » Pensa Sasuke

Alors on est surpris monsieur l'Uchiha?

Comment as-tu fait ça ?!

Mystère... Répondit Naruto en sortant son sabre.

Hinata, alertée par le bruit fut énormément surprise de voir Sasuke lorsqu'elle sortit de la tente et voulut s'interposer dans le combat.

Hinata n'intervient pas !

Mais...

C'est bon, je n'en occupe...

Sasuke s'élança sur Naruto avec Kuzanagi, il vit Naruto se mettre en position de défense. Il ne pût s'empêcher de penser que Naruto était vraiment idiot. Aucune arme ne pouvait parer Kuzanagi...

Sasuke fit siffler son arme s'attendant à ne rencontrer aucune résistance et voir Naruto disparaître pour éviter d'être blesser mais ce fut dans un bruit de métal que Kuzanagi fut stopper par la lame de Naruto.

« Comment !? Kuzanagi à été stoppée par son arme? C'est impossible... » Pensa Sasuke de plus en plus surpris.

Naruto profita du moment de surprise de Sasuke pour lui mettre un coup de pied dans le ventre ce qui envoya ce dernier percuter un arbre vingt mètres plus loin.

Sasuke se releva, toujours sous le coup de la surprise.

Quand es-tu devenu aussi fort Naruto ?!

...

Naruto ne répondit pas, il lança un kunaï qui manqua Sasuke et qui vînt se planter dans le tronc de l'arbre qui était derrière Sasuke.

Tu es par contre toujours aussi mauvais dans le lancé de kunaï. Se moqua Sasuke.

Naruto disparut de nouveau et Sasuke sentit une pression au niveau de son cou, il reconnu la lame de Naruto.

J'ai gagné. Dit simplement Naruto.

C'est bon je m'avoue vaincu...

Tu fais le bon choix, vieux frère...

Naruto s'écarta un peu de Sasuke pour qu'il puisse se retourner. Lorsque Sasuke fut face à Naruto, ils se regardèrent intensément pendant plusieurs minutes, cela commençait à ressembler à un défi, peu de personne aurait pût se prêter à ce « petit jeu ». Après plusieurs minutes, Sasuke commença à avancer vers Naruto qui fit de même, ils s'enlacèrent sous le regard heureux de Hinata, quoi de plus banale de voir deux frères de cœur se revoir après tant de temps d'absence.

Toujours aussi imprévisible Naruto !

Et toi toujours aussi taciturne !

Ils se séparèrent et partir tous les trois vers le camp, comme il faisait nuit, Naruto prépara un feu de camp. Hinata rejoignit Naruto et se blottit dans ses bras, Sasuke qui s'était de l'autre côté sourit, Naruto le remarqua:

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est rare de te voir sourire... Dit-il

Depuis quand ? Demanda Sasuke.

Pour Naruto et moi ? Depuis notre retour à Konoha... Il y a plus de deux semaines. Répondit Hinata.

Félicitation a vous deux ! Je me demandais si cela allait arriver un jour.

Merci...

Un silence s'installa, Naruto écoutait les bruits provenant de la forêt, son contact ne devrait pas tarder d'arriver. Sasuke rompit le silence :

Naruto, je suis désolé...

...

C'est de ma faute si Akemi est morte... Dit Sasuke.

Tais toi ! Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'étais par responsable !

Mais...

Je ne veux rien entendre ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Le responsable c'est l'homme qui l'a tué ! Arrête de te détruire avec ça !

**Flashback**

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata et Sakura venaient de s'arrêter dans une clairière, personne ne parlait, chacun avait un regard fermer et triste, Naruto avait des traces de larmes séchées ainsi que Hinata et Sakura. Sasuke lui avait le regard perdu, sans doute trop triste pour pleurer.

Même si ils étaient tous trop triste pour le remarquer, ils étaient exténués, personne n'avait dormi depuis 72 heures.

Naruto... Appela Sasuke.

...

Naruto, répond moi...

... Quoi ? Répondit Naruto d'une voix éteinte.

Je vais vous laisser... Je ne peux plus rester...

Comment ?! Non tu n'a pas le droit ! Cria Sakura.

Je suis désolé Sakura, mais j'ai besoin de partir, c'est de ma faute si Akemi est morte, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver... Continua Sasuke.

Ce n'est pas de te faute... Dit Naruto.

Naruto, laisse moi partir...

... D'accord... Rejoint moi plus loin après avoir saluer Sakura et Hinata.

Naruto disparut dans la forêt. Sasuke était posté devant Sakura la tête baissé. Sakura essayais de regarder dans ses yeux mais rien à faire.

Adieu Sasuke... Dit Sakura avant de disparaître à son tour, lorsqu'il avait entendu ça, Sasuke avait relever la tête, il avait eu le temps de voir les larmes dans les yeux de Sakura. Cela l'attrista encore plus profondément mais il devait partir, même si ses compagnons lui disaient qu'il n'y était pour rien dans la mort d'Akemi, il voyait dans leur yeux du reproche voir même une certaine froideur dans ceux de Naruto.

Hinata s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras un court instant.

Reviens nous vite Sasuke.

Oui... Et toi prend soin de Naruto et de Sakura...

Bien sûr. Répondit Hinata.

Ils se séparèrent, Hinata partit rejoindre Sakura qui pleurait appuyée contre le tronc d'un arbre et Sasuke rejoignit Naruto.

Je peux savoir pourquoi tu voulais me parler en privé ? Demanda Sasuke.

Oui, je ne peux t'empêcher de nous quitter mais j'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour nous.

Quoi ?

C'était impossible de nous retrouver, seul une des personnes travaillant avec nous pouvait savoir où nous étions... Je soupçonne donc qu'un de nos informateurs est un agent double travaillant pour le compte de l'Akatsuki.

Je suppose que tu veux que je trouve cette personne... Dit Sasuke.

Oui et dès que ce sera fait, ramène le moi, j'aurais des question à lui poser avant de lui donner le châtiment qu'il mérite.

Bien, à bientôt Naruto.

Prend soin de toi Sasuke... Dit Naruto en prenant les bras de Sasuke.

Sasuke disparût pour accomplir sa mission mais surtout pour être seul, jamais il ne pourrais se pardonner ce qui s'était produit.

**Retour dans le présent.**

... Même si je suis parti, je n'ai pas réussi à oublier... Dis Sasuke.

Bien sûr que non ! Et c'est bien normal, en partant je n'espérais pas que tu oublis mais que tu te pardonne !

Pour l'instant je n'ai pas réussi à me pardonner mais peut être un jour...

...

Sinon je suis désolé Naruto mais je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver l'agent double...

Aucune trace ?

Non... Chacun de nos informateurs avaient une mission à ce moment là loin de nous, seulement deux étaient au courant de nos déplacement et ceux là étaient présents à leurs postes d'espions, j'ai vérifié.

D'accord, nous devons faire avec... Il faudra attendre la prochaine fois qu'il se montre en espérant qu'il commettra un erreur. Hinata, tu devrait te reposer, Sasuke et moi on va monter la garde.

A demain. Dit Hinata qui comprenait que les garçons voulaient rester entre eux.

Naruto et Sasuke restèrent autour du feu, à se raconter de tout et de rien. Naruto expliqua à Sasuke comment il avait réussi à le battre, son entrainement et sa fusion avec Kyubi, mais aussi qu'ils s'étaient réintégrés à Konoha. Quant à Sasuke, il expliqua qu'il avait retrouver Naruto grâce à son chakra. Naruto s'arrêta brusquement pour regarder vers les falaises.

Il arrive... Dit-il simplement.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, un jeune homme apparût, il portait le bandeau du village de Kiri et semblait épuisé.

Mes respect, Naruto-sama.

Bienvenue à toi Kuzuke, installe toi et raconte nous tout. Dit Naruto tandis qu'Hinata s'était réveillé de nouveau en sentant un chakra étranger, elle avait rejoint Naruto.

Merci... Tout d'abord, maitre Mizukage voudrait savoir si vous avez récupérer l'artefact.

Tu diras au Mizukage que effectivement nous avons récupéré le sabre. Dit Naruto en montrant le sabre en question.

Bien ! Il sera heureux de l'apprendre. Sinon j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle a vous annoncer, Oto-no-kuni à été reconstituée, à sa tête Orochimaru qui à pris le corps de Kabuto, il le contrôle parfaitement mais il ne peut plus quitter de corps, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle. Mais je m'égare, grâce aux recherches qu'il à mené, Orochimaru sait où se trouvait anciennement l'artefact et il est prêt à tout pour le récupérer, je ne pense pas qu'il sache que vous l'avez récupérer donc il s'attaquera à l'endroit où il croit que l'artefact se trouve...

Konoha... Dans combien de temps doivent-ils attaqués ?

Nous n'en avons pas d'idée précise, entre 4 et 5 mois...

Bien merci pour ces renseignements, tu peut retourner chez toi, j'enverrais un message au Mizukage dès que j'aurais mis en place un plan de bataille.

Haï, à bientôt Naruto-sama.

Kuzuke disparut rapidement, Naruto se leva et dit simplement:

Dépêchons de rentrer à Konoha, nous partons immédiatement.

Sasuke, Hinata et Naruto couraient en direction du village, par contre sans se presser. Naruto n'était nullement inquiet, bien que plonger dans ses pensées, il souriait, ce qui étonnaient Hinata et Sasuke. Naruto discutait de tout et de rien avec ses compagnons alors que eux, surtout Hinata, étaient inquiets pour Konoha. Certes, Orochimaru n'allait pas attaquer le village tout de suite mais elle voulait rentrer le plus vite possible pour mettre en place une défense à toute épreuve.

Sasuke quant à lui était inquiet mais pas pour les mêmes raisons principales.

Son retour à Konoha n'allait pas être de tout repos... Il était considéré comme un déserteur dans ce village, et la sentence pour les déserteurs était la mort...

Bien sûr, il savait qu'il aurait ses amis pour le soutenir mais est-ce que cela allait suffire ?

Sasuke, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Hinata qui avait remarquer son inquiétude sur son visage.

Oui... Je suis seulement pas très confiant pour mon retour à Konoha... Répondit-il.

Tout se passera bien, j'ai appris que le quartier Uchiha à été rasé mais ce ne sera pas un problème, et puis en ce qui concerne ta réintégration, Tsunade se rangera de mon côté pour t'éviter la peine de mort. Par contre... Tu seras sans doute mis sous surveillance pendant un période d'essai. Dit Naruto.

Si tu le dit ...

Bien sûr, je te promet que ça va bien se passer, et tu sais que je tiens toujours mes promesses !

Merci... Je me sens plus confiant maintenant... Sinon Naruto, je te trouve étrangement calme de savoir que Konoha va bientôt être attaqué, tu as déjà préparer un plan de défense ?

... non, on peut pas dire que c'est un plan de défense... Mais je me doutais bien que Orochimaru penserait à attaquer Konoha et je m'y suis préparer, maintenant il faut juste que mes informateurs me mettent au courant de certains emplacement de leur bases et de ses déplacements, mes meilleurs shinobis sont sur ce coup comme Kuzuke, il est en lien directe avec Orochimaru et est un de ses subordonné.

Quoi ? Mais tu ne nous l'a jamais dit ! Dit Hinata.

Parce que vous n'aviez par forcément besoin de le savoir, je ne veux pas vous tenir à l'écart mais certaines choses doivent être le plus discret possible...

Hinata et Sasuke ne répondirent pas, Naruto avait raison, même si il formait un groupe, certaines choses ne devaient être sut que par le chef pour éviter tout problème...

Ils continuèrent leur route et arrivèrent devant les portes du village quelques heures plus tard et entrèrent lentement en demandant un audience avec le conseil et l'hokage à un des gardes.

Alors que ce dernier était partit pour prévenir une audience en urgence, le trio avançait tranquillement dans Konoha en direction du palais de l'Hokage. Certaines personnes se retournaient devant ses apparitions, déjà parce qu'elles étaient toute trois très belles mais ensuite parce que un déserteur en faisait partie.

Regarde, n'est-ce pas Sasuke Uchiha qui est avec Uzumaki-san ?

Oui tu as raison, c'est lui... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait de retour au village ?

Bien entendu, le trio entendait toutes les conversations et celle-ci leur parvenue très clairement.

Uzumaki-san ? Se moqua Sasuke.

Mouai, enfin je préfère ça à « le démon »... Dit Naruto.

Un anbu apparut devant eux, il donna l'ordre au trio de le suivre jusqu'à la salle du conseil, ce que fit celui-ci sans discuter.

Arrivés devant la salle du conseil, l'anbu disparût laissant Sasuke à une tension extrême, Naruto posa la main sur son épaule tandis qu'Hinata ouvrait la porte.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle, le conseil ne comportait qu'une dizaine de membres, tous les chefs des clans les plus influents de Konoha ainsi que les deux conseillers principaux de Tsunade et Tsunade elle même.

La salle du conseil n'était pas très grande, pas plus que celle de Suna, les conseillers étaient installés autour d'une table ronde avec une ouverture au milieu pour que des personnes puissent se placer au milieu pour donner ses avis et discuter avec l'ensemble du conseil.

Tsunade regarda Naruto d'un regard dur, elle n'avait toujours pas digéré qu'il prenne des décisions sans l'avertir.

Uzumaki Naruto, vous avez demander une audience auprès du conseil, pouvez-nous nous donner les raisons de cette demande bien que nous croyons tous avoir compris... Dit le conseiller à la droite de Tsunade.

Bien sûr, j'ai fais réunir le conseil pour que celui-ci réintègre officiellement Sasuke Uchiha ici-présent. Répondit Naruto.

Sasuke Uchiha est un déserteur, les déserteurs ne sont que des traitres qui ne mérite aucun pardon ! Dit un des conseillers.

Normalement, le sort d'un déserteur est simple, le seul châtiment est la mort... Mais sans doute Sasuke a t-il des arguments pour sa défense. Dit Tsunade.

... Bonjour... Il est vrai que j'ai déserté le village, il est vrai que j'ai rejoins Orochimaru de mon plein gré, mais en aucun cas je n'ai porté préjudice à Konoha. Ce serait mentir que de vous dire que je n'ai pas eu envie de tuer certaines personnes après les révélations qu'on m'a faite sur le massacre de mon clan, mais une personne m'a fait changer d'avis.

Qui est-ce ?

Je ne peux pas vous le dire... Dit Sasuke en regardant Naruto.

Il a avoué ! Vous avez pensé détruire Konoha, vous méritez la mort !

Arrêtez ! Je suppose que Naruto à aussi son avis à donner. Ordonna Tsunade.

Merci, Tsunade-sama, comme vous le savez, j'ai moi même déserté le village pendant plusieurs années, ainsi que Sakura Haruno et Hinata Hyuga et en aucun cas nous avons étés considérés comme déserteurs par ce conseil à notre retour.

C'était une version très différente...

Non. Le coupa Naruto. Sasuke à prouver plusieurs fois qu'il pouvait revenir à Konoha. Il a tué Orochimaru. Certes, Orochimaru est de retour mais Sasuke l'a bien tué une fois. Il a aussi tué Deidara, un membre de l'organisation Akatsuki. Ensuite il nous à rejoint il y a plus d'un an, ensemble nous avons traqués et réussi à tuer un membre de l'Akatsuki, Kisame qui travaillait en solo.

Cela remet en cause toute nos accusations contre Sasuke, laisser-nous quelques minutes pour discuter sur son sort.

Bien...

Naruto, Sasuke et Hinata sortirent de la salle. Sasuke était tendu, jamais il ne l'avait autant été.

Cela va bien se passer... Dit Naruto pour le mettre en confiance.

...

Après plusieurs minutes, le trio fut invité à rentrer.

Sasuke Uchiha, les dernières informations reçues ont changées nos impressions à votre égard, vous êtes donc réintégré à Konoha mais à une seul condition...

Laquelle ?

Vous serez surveiller par un ninja du village, ce ninja ne sera autre que Uzumaki Naruto, un des seuls ninjas assez fort pour vous battre si vous posez des problèmes.

Bien...

Maintenant veuillez sortir, Uzumaki Naruto et Hinata Hyuga, rester quelques instants...

Dès que Sasuke fut sorti, Tsunade regarda Naruto avec le même regard que lorsqu'il était rentré dans la salle.

Vous êtes tous deux redevenus des ninjas de Konoha, aucun ninja ne peut partir du village sans en avoir reçu l'autorisation, aussi puissant soit-il... Dit Tsunade d'une voix neutre mais autoritaire.

Bien nous comprenons et nous avertirons à l'avenir.

Je veux voir Sasuke et toi même dans mon bureau demain à la première heure.

Haï ! Répondit Naruto.

Il sortirent à leur tour et repartirent avec Sasuke qui les avaient attendu à l'entrée de la salle.

Ils partirent en direction de l'appartement de Naruto.

Où vais-je loger ? Demanda Sasuke.

Chez moi... J'ai reçu en héritage un immense appartement...

Héritage ? Je croyais que tu étais orphelin...

Peut être pas... mon père est mort à ma naissance, ma mère, elle, je ne sais pas... Dit Naruto.

Qui était-ce ?

Le Yondaime Hokage, Minato Kamikaze et Kushina Uzumaki...

Quoi ? Cria Sasuke qui croyait avoir mal compris.

Et oui... Il dit la vérité . Dit fièrement Hinata.

Bah dit-donc, félicitations vieux frère !

Merci, dépêchons de rentrer, je veux faire la surprise à Sakura le plus tôt possible !

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'appartement et entrèrent, Sakura qui avait entendu du bruit se précipita vers la porte d'entrée.

Hinata, Naruto, j'espère que vous avez une bonne explication pour m'avoir laisser en arrière dit-elle en serrant son poing.

Elle le déserra bien vite lorsqu'elle aperçut Sasuke, elle ne pouvait plus parler et Sasuke était gêné, ils s'étaient quittés d'une façon tragique et chacun y repensait. Sakura s'approcha de Sasuke et le prit dans se bras.

Te voilà enfin de retour Sasuke... Dit-elle en sentant les larmes monter.

Oui...

Promet moi que tu ne va pas repartir...

Je te le promet. Et puis j'ai l'impression que certaines personnes m'y en empêcheraient.

Ils se mirent tous à rigoler, la « famille » était de nouveau réunis. Les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses. Le soir venu, Sakura se trouvait sur la terrasse, Sasuke l'a rejoignit, sans l'avoir regarder, Sakura sentait sa présence, un lien les unissaient, un peu comme Naruto et Hinata...

Lorsque tu es parti, je suis restée inconsolable pendant plusieurs jours...

Sakura... Je suis désolé...

Tu m'a manqué énormément, sans ta présence, je me sentait très seule, comme-ci une partie de mon âme était parti avec toi...

Sasuke s'approcha d'elle et la retourna pour qu'il puisse la regarder dans les yeux.

J'ai aussi eu un sentiment de vide en moi sans ta compagnie qui ne m'a quitté que lorsque je t'ai vu... Toi aussi tu m'as manquer, je t'aime Sakura.

Sakura avait l'impression de rêver, Sasuke lui avait fait une déclaration d'amour. Un acte quasi-inimaginable venant du dernier des Uchihas. Sans réfléchir elle l'embrassa amoureusement, Sasuke y répondit immédiatement, tous deux étaient aux anges, ne croyant plus cela possible...

Hinata et Naruto se trouvaient sur le toit et avaient vu toute la scène, il souriaient, heureux pour leur frère et sœur de cœur.

Je suis heureux qu'il se soient enfin trouvés. Dit Naruto.

Un peu comme nous... Dit Hinata.

Oui... Tu as raison. Répondit Naruto en embrassant Hinata.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Je ne peux rien y faire...

Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata et Sakura marchaient en direction du bureau de Tsunade, elle n'était pas encore au courant de la future attaque d'Oto sur Konoha. Naruto se devait de la prévenir pour protéger le village.

Ils avançaient lentement, les couples étaient réunis, ils voulaient profiter de leur amour car bientôt, ils n'auraient plus le temps d'être ensemble régulièrement, la guerre les sépareraient momentanément pour qu'il accomplissent leurs missions.

Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de Tsunade et entrèrent dès qu'il eurent reçus l'ordre d'entrer.

Ah vous voilà enfin... Mais qu'est-ce que font Hinata et Sakura ici, je n'avais demandée que Sasuke et Naruto. Enfin bon, pas grave... C'est même mieux comme ça.

Tsunade tu te trompes... Nous ne sommes pas venus répondre à tes questions mais t'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Dit Naruto.

Laquelle ? Demanda Tsunade inquiète.

Oto attaquera bientôt Konoha... Finit-il.

Cette phrase jeta un froid dans la salle, Tsunade regardait Naruto avec des yeux rond, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle se repris rapidement, pour afficher un regard sérieux mais on pouvait voir que ces yeux étaient remplis de haine.

Orochimaru... J'ai su qu'il été de nouveau vivant... Il ose encore attaquer Konoha, mais ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est pourquoi ? Pourquoi attaque t-il encore Konoha ? Pour se venger de Sasuke ?

Non. Orochimaru veut récupérer cette artefact... Dit Naruto en dégainant Atara.

Mais pourquoi ? Naruto ! Tu dois me dire quels sont les pouvoirs de cette arme ! Le menaça t-elle.

Je le ferais mais pas tout de suite, quelqu'un peut-en parler plus facilement que moi et il aimerait beaucoup te rencontrer.

Qui est-ce ?

Le Mizukage du village de Kiri, mais nous parlerons de cela plus tard, convoque tous les jounins, il faut leur annoncer la nouvelle au plus vite !

Bien... Shizune !! Hurla Tsunade.

Oui Hokage-sama ?

Convoque tous les jounins immédiatement dans mon bureau !

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps, au bout de cinq minutes, tout le monde était présent, sauf Kakashi qui arriva juste quelques minutes après, record battu.

Bonjour Hokage-sama, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, ... Sasuke ?! Cria t-il.

... Bonjour senseï... Dit Sasuke.

Bon nous n'avons pas le temps pour les retrouvailles. J'ai reçu des informations importantes de la part du jounin Naruto Uzumaki ici présent. Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins... Orochimaru est de retour comme vous le savez, il a l'intention d''attaquer Konoha dans peu de temps... Quand exactement Naruto ? Demanda Tsunade.

Je ne sais pas vraiment, dans 4 ou 5 mois...

Cela nous laisse l...

Mais elle ne pût continuer sa phrase car dans la salle régnait un brouhara d'enfer, les jounins discutait déjà de la marche à suivre, certains avaient peur voir même tous mais seuls certains le montraient.

Reprenez votre calme ! Hurla Tsunade mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur les jounins qui continuait de hurler et d'exprimer leurs avis. Seul nos quatre héros avec Kakashi, Genma, Shikamaru, Shizune regardaient l'Hokage en attendant la suite.

Mais Naruto en avait marre du bruit inutile, il hurla à son tour de se taire mais ça voix était transformée avec celle de Kyubi, les carreaux vibrèrent sous sa puissance. Cela avait eu pour effet de faire taire les jounins.

Bien merci ! J'ai entendu vos conversations disant de mettre un plan de défenses en place immédiatement et je ne suis pas d'accord ! Dit Naruto.

Quoi ? Mais tu es devenu fou ? Hurla un jounin.

Non pas du tout... Je ne vais pas vous le cachez, Oto est bien plus puissante que lorsque qu'il nous ont attaqués la première fois, il n'avait pour chef que Orochimaru et comme celui-ci combattait le troisième Hokage, ses hommes étaient totalement désordonner ce qui à causer leur défaites. Mais maintenant, Orochimaru s'est entouré de très bon tacticiens de combat, ce sont ses généraux et ils mèneront les hommes à la bataille probablement. Si nous devons subir un siège, nous aurons de lourdes pertes. Voilà ce que je propose... Attaquons en premier Oto ! Cria Naruto.

Quoi ?! Mais voyons c'est impossible...

Attendez, je ne veux pas les attaquer de front, la mission sera de partir au village Oto sous petite escorte et de tuer les chefs ainsi que orochimaru. Si les chefs meurent, Oto n'attaquera pas Konoha et seront obligés de se plier a nous, surtout que beaucoup des ninjas d'Oto ne veulent pas attaquer Konoha... Ils y sont obligés.

Ce n'est pas une si mauvaises idée... Mais il y a un problème, ton combat contre Orochimaru ameutera tous les ninjas du village non ? Demanda Tsunade.

Non, je pourrais le battre en un seul coup grâce à ma vitesse mais aussi grâce à Atara, si il y a un problème, nous pourrons fuir rapidement, mais au moins nous aurons tués tous les généraux.

Je suis d'accord ! Dit un des jounin.

Moi aussi ! Dit un autre.

La plupart des ninjas s'étaient rangés du côté de Naruto, même Kakashi avait trouvé son plan très bien construit. Tsunade regardait Naruto qui affichait un regard sérieux, il regardait dans le vague mais semblait attendre la réponse de Tsunade. Mais cette dernière préférait regarder Naruto.

« Quel charisme ! Quelle intelligence. Lui qui était détesté de tous le village étant jeune et qui était un idiot finit, il s'est transformé en un meneur d'homme, sûr de lui, qui ne laisse jamais rien se dérouler au hasard. Il m'impressionne... Il a préparer un plan bien mieux que je ne pourrais le faire... »

Hokage-sama ? Demanda Shizune.

Tsunade sortit de sa rêverie, tout le monde la regardait et attendait ses ordres.

Heu... Il faut que j'en fasse part au conseil avant de donner mon opinion...

Elle entendit un grognement venant de Naruto, elle se leva et sortit du bureau en donnant l'ordre aux jounins de l'attendre.

Une heure passa, les jounins discutaient entre eux, Hinata et Sakura nullement inquiète parlait de tout et de rien au grand étonnement des jounins qui les entouraient. Sasuke était appuyé contre le mur et ne se faisait pas remarquer comme à son habitude. Naruto quant à lui regardait à travers la fenêtre.

« Le conseil... Tsunade est manipulé par celui-ci, même eux le sont... Ils ne s'en rendent pas compte mais ceux qui commandent dans l'ombre sont les deux deux conseillers et Danzou... Il faudra peut-être mettre mon grain de sel dans cette affaire. » Pensait-il.

Tsunade revînt deux heures plus tard, elle avait reçu l'ordre de suivre les directives de Naruto ce qui étonna ce dernier.

Bien... Naruto, Genma, Kakashi et Shikamaru... Vous avez été choisi pour mettre en place le champ de bataille, par contre, je dois vous signaler que cents shinobis devront venir pour cette mission, c'est un ordre du conseil...

Quoi ? Mais ils n'ont rien compris au conseil, c'est une mission d'infiltration ! Il ne faut que quatre voire cinq personnes pour cette mission ! Cria Naruto.

Je sais Naruto mais je ne peux rien y faire... Tu dois faire avec...

Naruto n'en rajouta pas plus, même si cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point, il ne pouvait aller à l'encontre du conseil.

Il sortit du bureau avec Sasuke, Sakura et Hinata, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers un terrain d'entrainement sous les interrogations de tous sauf Naruto.

Mon amour, que faisons nous là ? Demanda Hinata une fois arrivé au terrain d'entrainement.

Tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais pas t'améliorer au katana toute seule... Et bien nous avons le spécialiste dans ce domaine avec nous. Dit Naruto en regardant Sasuke.

Moi ? Demanda Sasuke.

Oui, j'aimerais que tu entraines Hinata pour la guerre qui s'annonce, ainsi que Sakura, elle manie bien ses wakisashis mais peut encore s'améliorer, elle peut les entourer d'une terre extrêmement dur grâce à son affinité, cela résistera certainement à ton sabre.

Cela ne me pose pas de problème mais je ne me bats qu'avec Kuzanagi et aucune épée ne peut la stopper, sauf la tienne bien sûr et celles de Sakura.

Non il y en a une autre... Dit Naruto en sortant le sabre du Yondaime. Hinata s'entrainera avec cette arme, il suffit qu'elle influe son chakra dans le sabre et il sera transformer en chakra de nature vent que pourra facilement parer Kuzanagi qui est de nature foudre, le vent est plus fort que la foudre.

Bien, quand commençons nous ?

Quand vous voulez... Moi je ne peux pas rester, il faut que j'aille mettre en place le plan avec Shikamaru.

Naruto disparut après avoir embrasser Hinata et lui avoir donner le sabre. Il arriva rapidement au bureau des jounins où l'attendait Kakashi, Shikamaru et Genma.

Te voilà enfin Naruto, on va pouvoir commencer à mettre le plan en place. Dit Genma.

Oui...

Bien alors nous avons pensés que nous devrions attaqués peu de temps avant l'attaque d'Orochimaru. Mais curieusement Shikamaru n'est pas d'accord, il allait nous donner son opinion quand tu es arrivé. Dit Kakashi.

Je ne suis pas d'accord non plus...

Pourquoi ? Si nous attaquons le plus tard possible, nos ninjas auront plus le temps de s'entrainer pour l'affrontement à venir.

En ce moment même, Orochimaru doit être en train de se préparer à son futur assaut, plus nous attendrons d'attaquer, plus nous aurons de shinobis à combattre. Je suppose que c'est à cela que pensait Shikamaru.

Exactement... Dit Shikamaru.

La mise en place du plan occupa la journée entière ainsi qu'une grande partie de la nuit. Lorsque Naruto rentra à l'appartement au levée du soleil, il le découvrit vide. Hinata et les autres étaient déjà partis s'entrainer. Naruto ne s'en préoccupa pas outre mesure et alla se coucher. Cette nuit avait été éreintante, très dur mentalement, il était vidé et s'endormit rapidement.

Quand il se réveilla, il vit Hinata qui le regardait dormir au coin de la porte, il lui sourit et la rejoignit pour l'embrasser amoureusement et la câliner, ce qu'il n'avait pas pût faire cette nuit.

Alors l'entrainement avec Sasuke à bien débuter ?

Il est très sévère, j'ai plein de bleu dû à des coups parce que je protégeait pas assez bien mes côtés...

Haha, il va falloir s'y faire ma chérie. Se moqua Naruto.

Mais et toi ? Que comptes-tu faire pendant nos entrainement ?

Tu ne vois pas ? Mon père m'a laissé plein de rouleaux remplis de techniques que je pourrais apprendre, donc je ne m'ennuierais pas pendant que vous vous entrainer.

Le moi passa très rapidement, tous les jounins et chunins de Konoha s'entrainaient durement pour la protection de leur village. Tous s'améliorait rapidement.

Hinata et Sakura avaient très évolués pendant les entrainements, Sasuke était effaré par leur progrès surtout ceux d'Hinata, elle arrivait maintenant à le battre une fois sur dix. Ils continuaient à s'entrainer ensemble bien que Sasuke n'en voyait pas l'utilité, Naruto quant à lui apprenait les techniques des rouleaux, mais il ne racontait pas tout...

Un matin alors que Sasuke et les filles étaient partis faire un duel à trois. Il entra dans la pièce où les affaires étaient entassés. Il rangeait les rouleaux qu'il avait déjà utiliser puis alla vers ceux qui était encore non utilisé, il en lit un mais le rangea rapidement. Par contre, il s'attarda rapidement sur le deuxième, il le mit dans sa sacoche et partit rapidement de l'appartement.

Il faut que j'aille voir Hinata immédiatement !

Naruto disparût après avoir fermé son appartement. Il réapparut près du terrain d'entrainement où s'entrainaient Sasuke, Hinata et Sakura. Il courut dans leur direction pour voir Sasuke se faire malmener par Hinata et Sakura, il semblait en position de faiblesse...

Hinata ! Cria Naruto en venant vers elle.

Oui chéri ? Demanda t-elle.

Il faut que tu viennes avec moi. J'ai une surprise pour toi... Sasuke, ça ne te déranges pas ?

Pas de problème... Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait plus aucune raison qu'elle s'entraine avec moi. Répondit celui-ci.

Merci...

Naruto disparut de nouveau avec Hinata en la tenant par la main.

Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Cria Sakura. Ce n'est pas normal cette façon de disparaître ! Normalement on sent un pulsation de chakra dans le vent mais là rien, c'est comme-ci ils s'étaient tout simplement téléportés !

C'est ce qui c'est passé, mon amour... Répondit Sasuke en souriant.

Mais... pour utiliser le Shuishin-no-jutsu il n'utilise pas des kunaï lui servant de balise ?

Normalement si ! Mais n'oublie pas que Naruto est le ninja le plus imprévisible qui soit ! Ou alors il a simplement posté son kunaï avant de venir ici.

...

Sakura ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle était impressionnée par la puissance acquise par Naruto de puis sont retour au village, ses ennemis n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir.

Hinata ne s'attendant pas à disparaître trébucha lorsqu'elle réapparut avec Naruto, elle regarda Naruto qui souriait. Ils se trouvaient en haut du mont hokage.

Bon alors... Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir Naruto ?

Donne moi ton sabre ! Dit simplement Naruto.

Mais ce n'est pas mon sabre, tu me l'a prêter... Répondit Hinata en lui tendant la lame du Yondaime Hokage.

Naruto prit la lame sans aucune cérémonie, la regarda quelques instants puis s'entailla la paume avec.

Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Hinata inquiète par le comportement de Naruto.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux, plusieurs secondes plus tard, un chakra violet commença à l'entourer, son chakra, enfin celui provenant de la fusion entre lui et Kyubi. L'air devînt pesant, le chakra n'était pas pur, même si celui de Naruto s'y mélangeait, le chakra de Kyubi était un chakra démoniaque, pire que du poison...

Un aura entoura Naruto et Hinata eut peur que celui-ci se transforme en Kyubi miniature, elle ne savait pas si cela était encore possible. Mais l'aura commença à glisser le long du corps de Naruto et s'introduit dans la lame, cette dernière se mit à briller quelques secondes puis redevînt normal.

C'est à ce moment là que Naruto s'effondra.

Naruto ! Cria Hinata de plus en plus inquiète.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, sa respiration était saccadé, son rythme cardiaque bien trop élevé ce qui troubla Hinata, Naruto, l'homme qui possédait la plus grande réserve de chakra au monde était épuisé alors qu'il n'avait pratiqué aucun effort physique. Par contre il était toujours conscient.

Je crois que ça va aller, aide moi à me relever... Dit Naruto ce qui rassura immédiatement Hinata.

Une fois Naruto sur pied, il prit Hinata par la main et sans dire un mot, commença à marcher jusqu'à l'ombre d'un arbre où il put se poser confortablement pour récupérer.

Chéri, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?! S'énerva Hinata.

Je vais te dévoiler un secret, comme tu le sais, voici l'arme de mon père... Mais ce n'est pas mon père qui combattait avec, mais ma mère, il lui a légué comme cadeau de mariage...

... C'est magnifique comme histoire... Mais pourquoi me dire ça ?

Je voudrais faire de même...

Hinata ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que voulais dire le phrase de Naruto. Lorsqu'elle en saisit le sens, un énorme sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Un sourire dépassant l'imagination.

Tu... tu veux dire que tu veux te marier avec moi ? Réussit-elle à articuler.

Oui... Hinata, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Hinata se jeta au cou de Naruto et ne criant qu'un mot qui rendit Naruto fou de joie, un simple « oui » se diffusait dans la clairière aussi fort qu'une Tsunade donnant l'ordre d'entrer dans son bureau.

Lorsque Hinata lâcha Naruto après une dizaine de minutes où Naruto lui montrait qu'il l'aimait à la folie, il la regarda dans les yeux.

Donc Hina je t'offre ce sabre.

Hinata prit le sabre avec un très beau sourire, elle était aux anges mais ce fut Naruto qui la ramena vite fait sur terre.

Bien... Alors j'ai un deuxième secret et après une autre surprise à t'offrir. Dit Naruto avec son plus beau sourire.

De quoi ? S'excita Hinata.

Le Shuishin-no-jutsu n'est pas une technique héréditaire, tout le monde peut l'apprendre à condition à condition que sa réserve de chakra soit vraiment monstrueuse et bien sûr être un ninja d'exception, je voudrais t'apprendre cette technique...

Mais... Mais je n'ai pas une grosse réserve de chakra !

Je viens de te la fournir...

Comment as-t... Demanda Hinata mais elle s'interrompît lorsqu'elle vît un doigt de Naruto pointer le sabre.

J'ai insérer de mon chakra dans ce sabre... Je suis épuisé car je viens de te transmettre 90 de mon chakra. Je me suis entailler la main avec le sabre pour qu'il reconnaisse bien un descendant de la famille Kamikaze, tu ne pourras pas le remplir toi même et de toute façon cela reste impossible, ça te tuerait...

... D'accord...

Veux-tu commencer à t'entrainer ?

Oui ! Mais j'ai juste une question.

De quoi ?

Pour arriver ici, tu as bien utiliser le Shuishin-no-jutsu non ?

Oui . Répondit Naruto avec sourire, comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

Mais tu n'as pas utiliser de kunaï...

Héhé, tout simplement car je me suis entrainer à ne plus en avoir besoin, j'ai battu mon père...

Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu peux te téléporter n'importe où quand tu veux ?

Oui... et non... Je ne peux me téléporter qu'aux endroits que j'ai déjà visiter.

D'accord... Bon commençons !

Oui ! Mais je te préviens, tu n'as que 10 jours pour maitriser cette technique, car nous attaquons Oto dans 2 semaines.

Haï !

Hinata commença l'entrainement et s'aperçut rapidement que ce serait loin d'être facile. Elle n'aurait jamais dû se moquer de Naruto pendant son entrainement car maintenant lui ne se gênait pas pour se moquer d'elle lorsqu'elle se mangeait un arbre après avoir rater de 10 mètres le kunaï que lui avait donner Naruto. Sakura et Sasuke se demandaient bien ce que faisaient de leur journée les deux tourtereaux, quand ils leurs avaient posés la question, Hinata avait répondue qu'ils le sauraient bien assez tôt.

Le semaine passe rapidement, Naruto était époustouflé par les progrès rapide d'Hinata, que ce soit au sabre ou pour apprendre le Shuishin-no-jutsu, elle n'avait eu que peu de difficultés lors de l'entrainement. Elle qui était considéré comme un raté quand elle était petite, on pouvait maintenant la considéré comme un génie, elle était devenue bien plus forte que Neji ou même son père.

La veille du départ pour Oto, Tsunade avait convoquée tous les jounins sélectionnés pour la mission, une bonne centaine comme prévu...

Bien je vous ai réunis pour vous donner mes dernières instruction et aussi vous souhaitez bonne chance.

Merci hokage-sama... Dirent les shinobis sans grand enthousiasme.

Naruto qui regardait par la fenêtre derrière le siège de Tsunade se retourna lorsque les shinobis répondirent, il regarda Tsunade et ils eurent tout les deux la même pensée. Les shinobis présent étaient mort de peur, certains se pinçaient les lèvres, d'autres bougeaient beaucoup dû au stress, seul ceux qui avaient connu une bataille de l'ampleur d'une guerre comme Sasuke ou Kakashi ne montraient aucun signe de faiblesse mentale.

Tsunade se pencha vers Naruto qui tendit l'oreille.

Tu devrais essayer de leur remonter le moral... Murmura t-elle.

C'est toi l'hokage alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? Demanda Naruto.

Parce que c'est toi qui sera leur leader pendant cette mission, en plus tu m'as prouvée que tu étais un meneur d'homme.

Bien...

Tu feras un merveilleux hokage... Murmura Tsunade pour elle même mais Naruto avec son ouïe développé entendit quand même, ce qui le fit faire une grimace, il avait abandonner ce rêve, les rêves ne se réalisent jamais... En tout cas pas pour lui...

Naruto vînt se poster devant le bureau de Tsunade, la cachant presque... Tous le regardaient avec respect, mais aussi avec crainte. Naruto n'étaient pas connus pour avoir de la pitié, mais leur hokage leur avait dit qu'il en trahirais jamais Konoha alors pas la peine d'être méfiant, juste respectueux de ce grand ninja. Sasuke souriait de voir son frère de cœur dans cette situation, pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu être à sa place.

N'ayez pas peur... Dit Naruto simplement.

Nous n'avons pas peur !! Hurla un des shinobis.

Si vous avez peur, la peur est un chose immuable, tout le monde éprouve de la peur, certains plus que d'autres certes mais ils auront toujours peur quand même.

Et vous Uzumaki-san, vous avez peur ?

Oui... Mais j'ai appris à maitriser ma peur, à la transformer en détermination ou plutôt, ma détermination compense avec ma peur, les ninjas expérimentés dans les combats ont tous réussis cette étapes cruciale de leur vie de ninja. Ne pas essayer d'empêcher d'avoir peur mais de vivre avec et de la comprendre. C'est le meilleur moyen pour que vous ne fassiez plus qu'un avec elle et qu'au final, vous ne la ressentiez plus...

Tous les ninjas dans la salle écoutaient le flot de paroles de Naruto, ils étaient tous en accord avec ce qu'il disait, il l'avait dit avec une telle simplicité qu'il ne pouvait pas mentir, c'était impossible... Les paroles coulaient en chaque shinobis présent et tous se sentaient réconfortés, même Kakashi qui devait être le ninja le plus expérimenté de la salle.

Maintenant il est de notre devoir de défendre notre village, notre hokage nous a donné une mission ! Tuer Orochimaru, nous l'accomplirons même si nous devons en mourir ! Un shinobi se doit de tout faire pour accomplir sa mission, même jusqu'à donner sa vie ce qui est malheureusement le cas... Je ne promet pas que nous reviendrons tous sain et sauf, ce que je peux vous jurer c'est que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir d'éviter que l'on vous tuent, je suis près à me sacrifier pour ça ! Dit Naruto sous le regard rempli de larmes d'Hinata, ce qu'il ne remarqua pas.

Maintenant, aller tous vous couchez ou vous préparer, nous avons une longue route demain !

Haï, Uzumaki-san. Répondirent tout les shinobis présents.

Chaque shinobi disparut les uns après les autres, de nouveau confiant grâce au parole de Naruto. Lorsqu'il eurent tous disparut, Naruto se tourna vers Tsunade qui le félicita, il répondit d'un signe de tête et voulu rejoindre Hinata mais elle était déjà partie. Naruto sentait que quelques choses n'allait pas, Hinata n'était jamais partie sans lui quand elle en avait l'occasion depuis qu'ils étaient en couple. Ils devaient se passer quelque chose. Sasuke s'était aussi aperçu qu'un problème entre Hinata et Naruto s'était formé, il avait vu Hinata partir par la porte en larme, il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé mais il devait prévenir Naruto...

Naruto !! Cria t-il.

Quoi ?! Demanda Naruto assez froidement.

Rattrape là, elle vient de partir pas la porte en pleurant, tu l'auras rapidement rattraper !

Merci vieux frère...

Naruto courut le plus rapidement qu'il le put, il suivait Hinata grâce à son chakra et la rattrapa rapidement. Il se tenait l'un en face de l'autre, Hinata toujours en larmes regardait Naruto avec froideur non compensé par un infini tristesse.

Hina...

Naruto, tais-toi...

Je...

TAIS-TOI !! Hurla t-elle avant de s'avancer vers lui et de lui mettre un claque qui se répercuta dans la nuit.

Hinata disparut grâce à l'Hairashin-no-jutsu en laissant derrière elle un Naruto désemparé, qui commençait à ressentir un grand vide, ses yeux s'embrumaient, il n'arrivait plus à penser, la seule chose qui lui revenait en mémoire était ce regard que lui avait lancée Hinata avant de disparaître.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Tu veux mourir ?

Naruto se tenait là, immobile, sur le toit d'une maison en plein centre de Konoha. Hinata venait de partir, il savait qu'elle était triste, qu'il lui avait fait du mal d'une quelconque façon, mais laquelle ?

Aucune explication, rien... Hinata ne lui avait rien dit mais son regard avait suffit pour dire qu'il l'avait profondément rendue triste. Ses yeux reflétaient un peu comme le soir de la mort de Akemi, des yeux que même le soleil ne pourraient plus faire briller malgré les larmes qui s'y reflétaient.

Lui par contre il ne pleurait plus mais son regard exprimait les même sentiments, son cœur était vide, froid, la chaleur de l'amour de Hinata n'était plus là pour le réchauffer, il devenait froid. Naruto savait que si Hinata disparaissait alors plus rien ne le relierait à ce monde, il ne deviendrait qu'une bête faites pour tuer tout ce qui bouge, incontrôlable, même pas capable de reconnaître ces amis de ces ennemis...

Naruto savait que cela ne devait pas arriver, il l'avait jurer à Akemi, il ne mourrait pas, il serait heureux mais pour ça, l'histoire entre Hinata et lui devait s'arranger, c'était le seul moyen sinon il partirais...

Qu'est ce que tu fais Naruto ?! Dit un voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit une Sakura avec un regard assassin, il savait qu'elle avait vu toute la scène, alors comme ça elle aussi lui en voulait...

Rattrape là, tu es vraiment idiot, tu sais ça ?! Finit Sakura.

Ce fut le déclic pour Naruto, il devait retrouver Hinata immédiatement, il réfléchissait à vive allure.

« Hinata à utiliser le Shuishin-no-jutsu pour quitter la zone... Cela veut dire qu'elle a poser un kunaï quelque part au préalable... Impossible... Depuis son entrainement nous n'avons jamais été séparés... Elle n'avait pas ces kunaï avec elle ce soir... Cela veut dire que... »

Naruto se tourna vers Sakura, avança vers elle et lui fit un baiser sur le front, il ne dit qu'un mot avant de disparaître : « merci... ».

Il réapparut à la porte de sa chambre, il tendit l'oreille et entendit des sanglots qui provenait de celle-ci. Il avait bien réfléchit, comme Hinata n'avait pas ses kunaï sur elle, cela veux dire qu'ils étaient dans leur étuis et donc Naruto avait remarquer avant de partir à la réunion ce même étuis posé sur la table de chevet d'Hinata.

Naruto entra en silence dans la chambre pour voir un Hinata effondré, recroquevillé sur elle-même sur le lit, les yeux regardant dans le vide...

Hina... Dit doucement Naruto.

Cette dernière tourna les yeux dans la direction de beau blond, ses yeux ne reflétaient rien, elle attendait que Naruto parle...

Naruto s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés.

Hina... Je suis désolé...

Tu veux mourir ? Dit simplement Hinata.

Comment ?

Tu veux mourir ? Répéta t-elle.

Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je veux vivre avec toi étant ma femme, je veux pouvoir te sentir à mes côtés tous les matins.

Hinata s'éloigna un peu de Naruto mais en lui prenant la main puis elle se retourna pour être dos à Naruto sans lui lâcher la main, Naruto qui comprit le message se couche en se serrant contre elle.

Naruto...

Oui ? Demanda t-il.

Même si tu le dit pas, je sais que tu es différent depuis la mort d'Akemi, lors de nos combats, tu te faisait blesser plus souvent, tu prenais le risque de mourir pour gagner, je sais que tu attendais que la mort te prenne...

Mais plus maintenant... Le coupa Naruto.

Mais pourtant tu as entendu le discours que tu as tenu tout à l'heure, tu montrait que tu voulais mourir !

Non... Je n'ai fais que répéter les préceptes des ninjas, un shinobi est une arme au service de son village, si il le faut il doit mourir pour lui. Et puis je suis le chef d'équipe de cette mission alors il est de mon devoir de protéger mes hommes dans l'affrontement qui s'annonce.

Hinata se retourna vers Naruto, leur nez se touchaient et leurs lèvres s'effleuraient, voulant se rencontrer instinctivement.

Alors tu ne recherches pas la mort ?

Non, tout ce que je recherche maintenant se sont tes lèvres...

Hinata ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps, elle s'empara des lèvres de Naruto, leur baiser dura plus longtemps que d'habitude, un nouveau désir s'empara d'eux. Hinata se mit sur Naruto et commença à enlever ses habits pendant que Naruto faisait de même avec elle.

Je t'aime Naruto...

Un amour incroyable étais en train de naitre, un amour que rien ne pourrait briser, une confiance totale entre 2 êtres, une fidélité totale aussi. Rien ne pourrais empêcher se bonheur ni cette joie du moment.

Le lendemain matin, les shinobis attendaient aux portes du villages, il manquaient encore leurs chef de mission, même Kakashi était arrivé, c'était pour dire le retards qu'avait Naruto et Hinata.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ces deux là ?! Hurla Sakura.

Je pense qu'ils se sont réconciliés si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Finit Sasuke.

Ahhh... Dit Sakura qui avait compris le sous entendu.

Naruto et Hinata arrivèrent enfin, se tenant la main mais évitant de se regarder car ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rougir, ce que remarqua Kakashi, il avait trop lu son livre interdit au mineur...

Sakura était très heureuse pour eux intérieurement, le tristesse avait enfin été remplacé par la joie dans le cœur de Naruto... Et cela se voyait, avant aucun sourire ne s'affichait sur son visage sauf lorsqu'il essayait de rassurer Hinata ou Sakura en disant qu'il allait bien, un petit sourire niais, sans grand enthousiasme...

Mais maintenant il souriait, son plus beau sourire, le sourire qu'il ne ferait plus qu'à Hinata, ce qui rendait Sakura légèrement jalouse, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait été amoureuse de Naruto pendant un moment durant l'adolescence mais aujourd'hui, depuis qu'elle avait retrouvée Sasuke, elle ne voulait en aucun cas le reperdre bien qu'un pincement au cœur se faisait sentir quand Naruto faisait ce sourire.

Vous en avez mis du temps !! Tempêta Sakura pour oublier cette histoire.

Désolé. Dirent les concernés en même temps.

Bah c'est pas bien grave d'être en retard quelque fois. Dit Kakashi avec un clin d'œil pour les amoureux.

Non mais arrivé à chaque fois en retard est inadmissible ! Au fait, comment-va Shizune ? Se vengea Naruto en le foudroyant du regard.

Tu me le paieras. Dit Kakashi avec un sourire pendant que Sakura commençait à le harceler de questions.

Bon allons-y. Finit-il en prenant la tête du commando.

Ils partirent sous le regard de Tsunade assise sur un toit, une larme coulait de son visage en regardant Naruto. Elle repensait à tout ce qu'il avait pût subir depuis qu'il était jeune, puis depuis leur rencontre. A partir de ce jour un lien s'était créé entre eux, un lien fraternel, un lien entre une grande sœur et son petit frère. En tant que grande sœur elle se devait de veiller sur son petit frère mais malheureusement, elle n'y pouvait rien, elle n'avait jamais réussi. C'était lui qui avait toujours veillé sur elle quand elle y repensait, il l'avait protégé plusieurs fois, il l'avait sauvé et défendu jusqu'à être sur le point de mourir.

Jamais elle n'avait pût l'aider... Sa désertion en était la preuve, il était trop faible psychologiquement et elle ne l'avait pas vue. C'était pour ça qu'il était parti, il y avait eu la goutte qui avait fait débordé le vase.

Mais aujourd'hui Naruto n'était plus le genin qu'il fallait toujours protéger et calmer. Il était devenu un shinobi à l'image de son père, intelligent, surpuissant et... d'un charisme sans égale. Par contre il était sans pitié, Tsunade le savait bien, lui, le jeune garçon qui n'achevait quasiment jamais ces victimes, ou du moins pas volontairement, ne laissait plus de survivant à son passage, c'est ce que lui avait racontée Sakura, il était froid et triste, tout de l'homme qui n'a plus rien à perdre...

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien put causé ce changement ? Tsunade avait posé la question à Sakura qui s'était aussitôt refermée sur elle-même, disant que se n'était pas à elle d'y répondre, toutes ces questions devaient être posé à Naruto en personne, chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire...

Tsunade repartit en direction de son bureau par les toits, voulant éviter tout bain de foule susceptible de la voir pleurer.

Le voyage dura une quinzaine de jours, les shinobis avançaient furtivement. Des clones de Naruto se chargeaient de faire disparaître les traces derrière eux. Par déjà quatre reprises, il avait dû intercepter des sentinels du village d'Oto, elle n'avait pas pût aller bien loin...

Ils arrivèrent en vue du village caché d'Oto-no-kuni, le village caché du son. Ils s'aperçurent que ce n'était pas un village a proprement parler mais plutôt des souterrains.

« Vraiment une idée tordue de ce serpent décérébré, mais ça ne change en aucun cas nos plans... »

Bien approchez vous tous, je vais vous expliquez le plan... Murmura Naruto.

Les shinobis se regroupèrent autour de Naruto cachés par les feuillages.

bien alors le plan est que moi, Sakura, Sasuke et Hinata entrons dans la base cette nuit, grâce au Byakugan nous trouverons facilement les chambres des chef de section. Nous les éliminerons dans leur sommeil ensuite nous irons nous occupés d'Orochimaru, cela m'étonnerai qu'il dorme mais bon... je pourrais facilement en venir a bout si j'arrive à le prendre pas surprise...

Mais... Et nous que devenons nous dans l'histoire. S'énerva un shinobi tout en murmurant.

Vous ? Vous ne devriez même pas être là... Votre mission sera de nous couvrir si nous devons quitter la base précipitamment.

Le shinobi allait répliquer mais Genma le devança en disant :

Nous ferons selon tes ordres, de toute façon, les chefs de nos unités sont déjà au courant...

Bien dans ce cas, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, allons-y.

Les 4 ninjas partirent rapidement en direction de la base sous l'œil attentif des shinobis restés en retrait. Deux gardes gardaient l'entrée du bunker servant de village à Orochimaru, ils étaient tous les deux sur le qui-vive, cherchant des yeux la moindre anomalie par rapport à quand c'était normal.

Leur concentration était tellement encrée sur ce qui se passait loin devant eux qu'ils ne réagirent pas lorsque des silhouettes apparurent devant eux. Un des gardes eux la gorge tranchée, son visage exprimait une surprise totale tandis que l'autre était tomber à terre sans aucune trace visible de blessure, la carte de visite de Hinata, ne jamais laisser de trace...

Sasuke et Sakura rejoignirent Naruto et Hinata, ensemble ils entrèrent dans la base avec prudence. Sasuke menait le groupe, connaissant les pièges posés par le serpent...

Les shinobis de Konoha étaient crispés, loin de chez eux et ne servant à rien, c'était frustrant surtout qu'ils pouvaient tomber dans une embuscade a tout moment...

Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir si nous ne servons à rien ?! S'énerva un jounin.

Parce que Naruto n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de se faire accompagner... Répondit Kakashi. Le conseil contrôle tout et il le sait, plutôt que de se le mettre a dos comme il a l'habitude de faire. Cette fois-ci il a préféré attendre que ce dernier ne puisse rien faire pour prendre des directives. Étant le chef de mission, il a choisi sa propre stratégie même si celle-ci va à l'encontre des décisions du conseil, j'ai bien peur qu'un jour, il ne doit se confronter au conseil, et je suis pas prêt de parier sur ce dernier... Naruto est devenu bien trop fort, ils en ont peur, Danzou et les vieux conseillers tremblent sur le fait que Naruto arrive à les renverser, à prendre leur place même si cela ne l'intéresse absolument pas...

Devant ces révélations, le shinobi ainsi que tous ses camarades ne firent pas de commentaires. Ainsi cela était vrai, Uzumaki Naruto, un nom célèbre dans tout le monde des ninjas, faisant fuir rien que pas sa présence faisait même peur aux haut gradés de Konoha. Si une guerre devait éclater entre ces deux adversaires, ils avaient déjà choisis leur camp...

Au même moment...

Hinata, personne devant nous ? Demanda un Naruto calme et concentré sur son objectif.

Non personne... Dit Hinata après avoir vérifier les environs grâce à son Byakugan.

Bien continuons... Dit Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.

Alors qu'il allait repartir derrière Sasuke, Naruto sentit se main se faire prendre en étaux mais avec une infini douceur.

Quoi ? Demanda Naruto à la personne qui lui avait pris son poignet.

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Sakura. J'ai bien vue que tu caches quelque chose.

En entendant ça, Hinata et Sasuke écoutèrent avec intérêt la conversation.

Bien... Je trouve cela trop facile... A part quelques gardes non-entrainés rencontrés, nous n'avons croisé aucun shinobi ennemi. Je vous rappelle que Orochimaru prépare un siège contre Konoha, le bunker devrait être en effervescence devant les préparatifs pour la bataille et pourtant c'est comme-ci rien n'étais prévu... Ils dorment sans aucune méfiance...

Sasuke semblait réfléchir, c'est vrai que les paroles étaient vrai mais... Il connaissait Orochimaru mieux que tout le monde, jamais il n'avait vu les cachettes où il avait séjourné autrement que dans un silence totale, aucun shinobi ne trainant dans les couloirs... Donc cela ne le gênait pas plus que ça...

Naruto comme s'il lisait les pensées de Sasuke repartit en disant :

Mais peut-être que je me fait des idées...

Ils pénétrèrent plus profondément dans le bunker, sans se presser pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Ils arrivèrent à un très long couloir avec au bout ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir d'une porte blindé. Dans ce couloir était encastré tous les trente mètres environ des portes en bois de manufactures simples.

Bien derrière cette porte blindé se trouve probablement Orochimaru, pénétrez dans toutes les pièces avoisinantes et tuer les personnes se trouvant dedans... Dit Naruto.

Haï !! Dirent ces compagnons en prenant chacun une porte.

Naruto avançait tranquillement dans le couloir, sans se presser, il fixait la porte blindé des yeux. Il ne la lâchait pas du regard. Pendant qu'il prenait son temps pour arriver à destination, Sasuke, Sakura et Hinata pénétraient dans les chambres et tuaient les généraux avant même que ceux-ci n'est le temps d'ouvrir les yeux. A chaque fois que Sasuke et Sakura tuaient un homme, on entendait clairement le bruit du métal s'enfonçant dans la chair tandis qu'avec Hinata il n'y avait aucun bruit, elle emportait ses victimes dans le repose éternel sans douleur, sans aucun râle, il mourrait dans leur sommeil. Le chakra de Hinata s'occupant de les paralyser puis ensuite d'atteindre les régions cérébrales et d'empêcher le cerveau de transmettre les ordres aux autres organes du corps, un mort propre, sans trace. Une méthode qu'Hinata avait adopter intégralement depuis la mort d'Akemi, disant que pour elle c'était la mort que tout le monde devrait avoir, celle que Akemi aurait dû avoir...

Naruto arriva en même temps que les trois autres devant la porte blindé, parfaitement chronométré...

C'est bon, nous avons tués tous les généraux d'Orochimaru... Maintenant c'est à toi de jouer...

Bien... Dit simplement Naruto en sortant Atara de son fourreau.

A l'extérieur du bunker.

Ils en mettent du temps... Dit Genma a l'oreille de Kakashi.

Oui mais nous ne savons pas comment est faites cette base ni sa grandeur...Donc ça ne m'étonne pas qu'on est pas encore de nouvelles. Estimons nous heureux que l'alerte n'est pas été donné jusqu'à présent... Répondit le concerné.

Les amis de la même génération que le groupe infiltré était réunis, il faisait confiance à Naruto pour accomplir sa mission mais Shikamaru était sur les nerfs, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas...

Qui y a t-il Shikamaru ? Dit Chôji avec un regard interrogateur.

Pas grand chose je me demande juste pourquoi ils mettent autant de temps, restez bien sur vos gardes surtout, nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une embuscade... Mentit Shikamaru.

Tous les shinobis parlaient à voix basse, mais ce qu'il ne savaient pas c'est que quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Des hommes masqués d'une cagoule les observait ainsi qu'une autre chose bien plus effrayante...

De retour à l'intérieur.

Naruto s'avança vers la porte, il prit le poignée dans sa main droite et la tourna délicatement. La porte pivota sans faire de bruit et laissa place à un Naruto à l'air inquiet.

Il y a vraiment l'air d'y avoir un truc qui cloche... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Orochimaru se trouvait dans son lit, les yeux fermés, c'était une des inquiétude de Naruto, il ne pensait pas tomber sur Orochimaru endormi... Orochimaru ouvrit les yeux immédiatement dès que Naruto dégagea un peu de chakra.

Bienvenue parmi nous Naruto-kun... Dit Orochimaru après s'être lever avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Naruto n'attendit pas la suite, Il disparut et réapparu devant Orochimaru et lui enfonça Atara en plein cœur. Le corps d'Orochimaru convulsa quelques secondes puis après que Naruto est dégagé sa lame, tomba à terre sans vie...

Bravo Naruto tu l'as eu !! S'exclama Sakura.

Mais les réjouissances ne furent pas pour tout le monde, Hinata et Sasuke regardaient le corps avec un visage haineux et vigilant. Tandis que Naruto s'était penché pour examiner le corps.

Le corps se liquéfia et se transforma en boue, la boue coulait lentement autour des flancs du vrai corps se trouvant en dessous. A en juger par la taille et les proportions du corps c'était celui d'une femme.

Naruto retourna le cadavre, les yeux de la femme était vide, elle n'avait plus de pupille, elle avait été contrôlée par un genjutsu extrêmement puissant...

Dépêchons nous de rejoindre nos compagnons !! Hurla Naruto.

Kakashi était sur ses gardes ainsi que Genma, cela faisait plusieurs minutes que les oiseaux ne faisaient pas de bruit. C'était très inquiétant pourtant ils étaient tous à couvert. Un bruit de feuille se fit entendre, Kakashi regarda dans la direction du bruit et vit une volée de kunaï leur foncer dessus.

Sautez !! Hurla t-il a l'ensemble des shinobis.

La plupart des shinobis s'exécutèrent immédiatement, juste quelques uns n'eurent pas le réflexe de sauter dû à l'incompréhension devant cette ordre, ils moururent sur le coup. Kakashi et les shinobis de Konoha se posèrent devant l'entrée du bunker, dans un endroit dégagé. Lorsque Shikamaru releva la tête pour examiner la situation, il remarque qu'ils étaient entourés d'ennemis, plusieurs centaines. Une ombre apparut en haut d'un arbre accompagné de trois autres, Kakashi le reconnu immédiatement, c'était Orochimaru, les chasseurs étaient devenus les proies...

Le combat commença sans ménagement, les troupes ennemis partirent à l'attaque. Les troupes de Konoha étaient en position de défense prêt à recevoir l'ennemi. Le combat durait depuis quelques minutes, les ninjas de Konoha affichait plusieurs pertes dû aux assaut incessants des ninjas d'Oto.

Tenten se trouvait en plein centre des ninja de Konoha, elle aidait avec ses techniques longue portée tout ninja en difficulté.

Soudain elle aperçut une légère accalmie dans le flot des ennemis et décida d'en profiter.

Que tout le monde recule !! Hurla t-elle.

Les shinobis s'exécutèrent sans poser de questions, Tenten sauta en hauteur, elle attrapa un rouleau dans sa sacoche, le déroula et invoqua un grand nombre d'arme qui partirent dans toutes les directions massacrer les premières lignes des shinobis ennemis.

Orochimaru bougea sur sa branche d'agacement et récupéra un kunaï appartenant à un de ses sous-fifres. Il attendit le bon moment et lança le kunaï en direction de Tenten. Cette dernière était trop occupé à se battre avec un jounin d'Oto pour voir le kunaï. Elle se retourna et vit arriver l'arme sur elle mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait plus le temps d'esquiver, elle ferma les yeux attendant la fin...

Elle ne sentit rien arriver, elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir le kunaï à deux centimètres de sa tête, la lame avait été arrêter par une main la tenant fermement, un main appartenant à Sasuke.

Merci Sasuke... Dit Tenten en tombant à genoux épuisée.

De rien, repose toi, tu t'es bien battues... Répondit le concerné.

Les shinobis avaient arrêtés leurs assauts en voyant les nouveaux arrivants, un immense sourire s'afficha sur le visage d'Orochimaru. Son ennemi juré était enfin dans la place, c'était amusant...

Hinata, Sakura et Naruto avait eux aussi sauver des shinobis sur le point de se faire porter le coup de grâce, l'arrivée de leur chef d'équipe redonna courage aux shinobis de Konoha, ils attendaient les ordres...

Et bien, et bien Naruto-kun, tu es tombé dans mon piège. Se moqua Orochimaru.

J'en ai bien l'impression mais de toute façon, tes généraux sont morts, tu ne peux plus faire face à Konoha sans chef pour les commander. Dit Naruto.

Tu crois ça ? Si je vous tue, Konoha aura perdu une très grande partie de sa force de combat et surtout ces meilleurs éléments. Et puis... Je ne crois pas que mes généraux soit morts... Répondit Orochimaru à la pique en levant la main.

Une dizaine d'individu apparurent devant Orochimaru, il n'avait aucun signe particulier par rapport aux autres individus mais on pressentait bien qu'ils n'étaient pas du même niveau.

Tu vois, ils sont réellement en vie ! Rigola Orochimaru.

Mais alors qui avons-nous tués...

De simples pions sans valeur, d'aucune utilité, les plus faibles de mon armée ! Au moins m'auront-ils servit à quelque chose !

Naruto s'en voulait, certes c'était des ennemis qu'ils avaient tués mais... Il n'avait eu aucune chance de se défendre, d'exprimer leur avis. Sans doute Orochimaru les avaient-ils placés dans les chambres contre leur gré. Il se rappelait les yeux de la femme mise à la place d'Orochimaru, ils étaient vides, sans aucune expression ou dégagement de sentiments, elle avait été contrôlés par un jutsu !

Naruto avait la tête baissé, il tremblait légèrement ce qui inquiétait quand même Orochimaru, le plus puissant Jinchuriki n'était pas à prendre à la légère comme autrefois, non il fallait mieux être sur ses gardes.

Orochimaru !! Tu es vraiment un monstre et un lâche, je vais te tuer ! Dit Naruto avec sa voix mélangé avec celle de Kyubi.

Naruto fut entouré de chakra dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase, la pression augmentait rapidement, les shinobi de Konoha s'éloignaient de lui. Deux shinobis d'Oto lui foncèrent dessus mais il plus ils s'approchaient de Naruto et moins leur vitesse était élever jusqu'à être totalement à l'arrêt. Ils ne pouvaient plus faire demi-tour ni bouger un muscle, dans leur yeux reflétaient de la frayeur, sachant ce qu'il allait leur arriver.

Le chakra violet qui entourait Naruto se libéra d'un coup, créant un mini explosion. Toutes les personnes présentes se protégèrent avec leur bras de la poussière soufflée. Lorsque celle-ci retomba, Naruto se trouvait dans un mini-cratère, indemne mais pas les shinobis d'Oto, il était méconnaissable, le chakra les avaient broyés, un véritable carnage.

Naruto sortit du cratère en fixant Orochimaru, ses yeux reflétaient un haine immense qui allait bientôt pouvoir se défouler mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que sa haine allait encore se développer dans quelques secondes.

Je voudrais juste savoir une chose Orochimaru, comment as-tu été mis au courant de notre assaut ? Demanda Naruto.

Kukuku, tu peux te montrer... Dit simplement Orochimaru à une des ombres se cachant derrière lui.

L'ombre se dégagea de l'obscurité offerte par les arbres, l'homme offrait un sourire sadique et avait une allure fière, cette personne n'était autre que...

Kuzuke ?! Hurlèrent ensemble Sasuke, Hinata et Sakura.

Naruto quant à lui n'arrivait pas à parler, cette trahison, encore une, mais quand cela finirais t-il...

Pourquoi ? Demanda finalement Naruto.

Par simple vengeance, ton senseï Jiraiya lors de la dernière grande guerre à envoyé ses shinobis attaqués un village ennemis, Konoha et Kiri était en guerre à cette époque, ce village était un endroit stratégique pour les deux factions, mon père est mort pendant cet assaut, je n'ai jamais put pardonner à l'homme ayant donner cet ordre, un lâche...

Naruto ne pouvait vraiment en vouloir à Kuzuke, comme lui il avait perdu son père sans même l'avoir connu...

Mais cette soudaine pitié s'estompa immédiatement lorsqu'il entendit la suite.

C'est même moi qui est envoyer l'Akatsuki à vos trousses il y a moins de 2 ans...

Naruto resta figé par cette révélation, moins de 2 ans ? Une attaque de l'Akatsuki ? Cela ne pouvait être que... Akemi...

Naruto sortit Atara et lança un regard de profond dégoût à Kuzuke, ce dernier été effrayer par ce regard car il y a voyait toute la folie se trouvant en Naruto ressortir, il le savait, il allait mourir ici et maintenant, c'était trop tard pour fuir, de toute façon il avait accompli sa vengeance...

Hinata voyant que Naruto commençait à perdre son humanité essaya de l'arrêter mais le temps de le rejoindre, il avait disparut. Elle le chercha des yeux, elle n'eut pas longtemps à chercher, il se trouvait devant Kuzuke, la lame plantée entre les yeux de ce dernier. Un sourire s'affichait sur le visage de Naruto, un sourire sadique, un sourire de démon. Il libéra sa lame du cadavre juste au moment ou les deux gardes du corps d'Orochimaru l'attaquait chacun d'un côté avec un katana simple dans leur main. Naruto saisit les poignée des deux shinobis qui portaient les lames et pivota sur lui-même, la lame de l'un rencontra la poitrine de l'autre, il s'écroulèrent mort.

Naruto se tourna vers Orochimaru, il était calmé.

Tu es devenu très fort, Naruto-kun, mais crois tu faire le poids face à un sannin ?

La relève vient d'arriver, nous sommes devenu plus fort que la dernière génération, c'est ainsi que va la vie, l'élève dépasse toujours le maitre. Dit Naruto en pensant à Jiraiya.

Kuku, je ne penses pas que ce soit vrai... Maintenant si tu veux que je vous laisse la vie sauve, donne moi cette arme et partez !

Aurais-tu peur Orochimaru ? La peur de m'affronter est tellement forte que tu me laisserais partir ? Se moqua Naruto.

Non ! Vociféra Orochimaru.

Nous allons voir ça... Dit Naruto en envoyant une vague de vent sur Orochimaru qui l'envoya voler une centaine de mètres plus loin.

Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura je vous laisse vous charger de ces ninjas, Suna et Kiri devrait bientôt vous envoyer des renforts, il seront là dans peu de temps, faites tout pour résister !

Haï !! Répondirent les concernés.

Hinata propage tes Kunaï !!

Naruto disparut sans attendre de réponse, Hinata sortit un parchemin d'invocation. Il libéra le sceaux et des dizaines de kunaïs partirent se planter dans toutes les directions, parfois en tuant un shinobis d'Oto sur leur passage...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Si tu me tues, tu ne reverras jamais ta famille...

Orochimaru se relevait péniblement, il avait été envoyé par une vague de vent, son atterrissage avait été douloureux ou plutôt l'aurait été pour une être humain normalement constitué.

Le vent l'avait trainer sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, arrachant quelques branches sur son passage, puis il s'était écrasé au sol en rebondissant plusieurs fois dû à sa vitesse.

Orochimaru regarda autour de lui, son regard ne resta pas longtemps fuyant, il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait, Uzumaki Naruto se trouvait sur une branche une vingtaine de mètres d'Orochimaru. Ce dernier souriait, Naruto... Son pire ennemi venait enfin l'affronter, c'était de sa faute si l'attaque sur Konoha avait échouer plusieurs années auparavant, ces espions lui avait raconter que Naruto avait réussi à faire perdre sa folie à Gaara. 3 ans plus tard, Naruto lui avait montrer qu'il n'était pas un gamin sans valeur, il avait commencer à intéresser Orochimaru.

C'était pour cette raison qu'Orochimaru souriait, il allait enfin pouvoir se battre contre le grand Uzumaki Naruto, le meilleur ninja de Konoha et un des plus puissant ninja au monde, si il arrivait à le battre, alors Konoha serait à sa portée...

Naruto quand à lui était tendu, il connaissait l'enjeu du combat, pour lui , il éu mtait impossible de perdre, il s'en faisait la promesse...

_ Orochimaru, ta vie de tortionnaire et de petit alchimiste s'arrête ici, prépare toi à mourir. Dit Naruto en concentrant son chakra qui tourbillonnait autour de lui.

_ Et toi monsieur le Jinchuriki, tu te crois meilleur que moi ? Dit Orochimaru.

_ Il n'y a plus de Jinchuriki ici... Tu es en face d'un nouveau type d'espèce, ni homme, ni démon. Répondit Naruto en clignant des yeux, le couleur de ses yeux avait immédiatement changée, ils étaient... violet ?!

Orochimaru était extrêmement surpris, une légère panique s'empara de lui, cela l'étonnait fortement que Naruto est menti...

_ Alors comme ça tu as fusionné avec Kyubi...

_ On peut dire ça, bien commençons...

Naruto disparut et Orochimaru sentit une douleur au niveau du ventre, Naruto commença à l'enchainer de coups, sans aucune chance pour Orochimaru de pouvoir se défendre. Pourtant alors que Naruto allait lui donner un coup au visage, ce fut au tour d'Orochimaru de disparaitre. Naruto se retourna et vit Orochimaru à quelques mètres de lui.

_ Surpris ? Oh non ne te fais pas d'idées... Ma vitesse est juste très développée, le corps de Kabuto est vraiment incroyable.

_ Ce qui est rassurant c'est que tu ne puisse plus changer de corps. Dit Naruto

_ Ne te fais pas d'idées, j'arriverais à me transférer...

_ Tu n'auras pas le temps, tu vas mourir aujourd'hui...

_ Nous verrons bien...

Orochimaru se mit à convulser, se pencha en avant et cracha des centaines de serpents qui foncèrent sur Naruto, celui-ci fit des mudras et lança :

_ Katon, boule de feu suprême !! Cria t-il.

La boule de feu brula la quasi-totalité des serpents, les derniers furent tranchés net par Naruto grâce à des kunaïs en quelques secondes.

Ces secondes furent bénéfiques pour Orochimaru qui avec son épée essaya de décapiter Naruto par derrière, ce dernier par pur réflexe donna un coup au bas de son fourreau fixé dans son dos. Ce coup permit à Atara de sortit légèrement de son fourreau et dans le même temps de parer l'épée d'Orochimaru.

Du côté d'Hinata...

Hinata avait implanté tous ses kunaïs un peu partout sur le champ de bataille, ses ennemis ainsi que ses alliés ne comprenaient pas sa manœuvre, à part Sakura et Sasuke bien sûr. Elle avait utiliser une technique de Tenten pour placer ses kunaïs mais sans aucune intention de tuer ? Vraiment étrange, certes certains ennemis étaient mort, mais tout simplement parce qu'il étaient sur la trajectoire des armes. Un des jounins d'Oto s'approcha d'un des kunaï planté dans un arbre et le prit pour l'examiner, il n'avait rien de spécial juste le pommeau était différent, un sceaux l'entourait.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que...

_ C'est ? Juste une façon d'en finir plus vite avec vous... Le coupa une voix derrière lui.

Le jounin n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger, il sentait son cœur ralentir, ralentir, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il s'écroula sans aucune chance pour lui de s'en sortir, le chakra s'emparait de son corps trop rapidement.

_ Sasuke, Sakura occupez vous des ninjas de premières lignes, je m'occupe des autres, je les ralentirais ! Dit Hinata.

_ D'accord !! Répondirent-ils.

Sasuke dégaina Kuzanagi et fonça sur les shinobis ennemis, sa technique et son expérience ne leur laissait aucune chance, il tranchait tous les ennemis à sa portée. Sakura quant à elle, n'adoptait pas le même style de combat, elle n'avait pas sortie ses wakisashis. Elle esquivait les attaques avec une aisance sans pareille et frappait tous ennemis trop près de ses poings, ils mourraient sous la puissance du coup.

Les shinobis de Konoha ayant assister au massacre que faisait les futurs légendes de Konoha partirent à l'attaque, ils tuaient les ennemis sans aucune pitié. Les ennemis arrivaient par vague meurtrière, beaucoup mourraient en quelques minutes mais ils arrivaient tout de même à faire des victimes parmi les ninjas de Konoha.

Hinata servait plutôt de soutien dans cette bataille, sauvant certains ninjas en difficultés grâce au Shuishin-no-jutsu.

_ Mais pourquoi ne se regroupent-ils pas ? Ils perdent bien trop d'hommes dans cette bataille...

Leur généraux devraient mettre un plan en place !! Se questionna Hinata sans remarquer qu'elle l'avait hurler.

_ Peut-être parce qu'ils sont occupés... Regarde là bas. Dit Sasuke en pointant un endroit du champ de bataille.

Hinata porta son regard dans cette direction pour voir les généraux en train de se faire malmener par Kakashi, Genma et Neji. C'était très bien jouer, si les meneurs mouraient alors l'armée d'Oto n'aurait plus aucune organisation mais ce n'était pas gagner... Les shinobis d'Oto étaient bien trop nombreux, sans doute encore plus de 500 alors que eux il y avait déjà eu trop de morts, ils étaient une trentaine en tout. La bataille n'était pas jouer...

De retour à Naruto.

Naruto avait dégainer Atara et il se battait en duel depuis plus d'une demi-heure sans aucun arrêt. Naruto n'étais pas aussi doué que Sasuke au maniement du katana. Et puis Orochimaru possédait l'expérience des combats. Orochimaru possédait aussi toujours un coup d'avance sur Naruto ce qui énervait ce dernier, il s'était fait blesser plusieurs fois, sans gravité certes, cela avait cicatrisé immédiatement. Lui n'avait pas touché une fois Orochimaru qui s'extasiait de ce combat.

Naruto réfléchissait tout en combattant, il devait trouver un moyen de blesser Orochimaru, peut-être devrait-il utiliser le pouvoir de Atara mais il voulait éviter de le faire si possible...

Il para un coup de Orochimaru et le repoussa violemment, le temps que son ennemi se relèvent, il lança :

_ Katon ! Les cendres fumantes ! Cria t-il.

Des cendres incandescentes sortirent de sa bouche et porté par le vent se posèrent au sol éparpillé partout sur le terrain. Orochimaru s'interrogeait, à quoi pouvait bien servir cette attaque ? Sa réflexion l'avait laisser sur place ce qui donnait un avantage à Naruto qui pût lancer :

_ Suiton ! La pluie diluvienne ! Continua t-il.

Une forte pluie commença à tomber, au contact des cendres, une fumée très épaisse se forma facilement comparable à un brouillard . Naruto disparut du regard d'Orochimaru qui se mit sur ses gardes. Les serpents ne voyait rien par ce temps...

Orochimaru ferma les yeux et se concentra pour ressentir le chakra de Naruto, lorsqu'il le ressentit, il fonçait sur lui et était bien trop proche pour se défendre.

« Merde !! » Pensa Orochimaru.

La lame de Naruto le transperça au niveau du ventre. Ce dernier la ressortit en arrachant une partie des entrailles d'Orochimaru. Celui tomba à terre, des serpents apparurent au niveau de chaque parties arrachés, ils se rencontrèrent et s'emmêlèrent, les parties se groupèrent et se soudèrent ensemble.

Orochimaru se releva une sourire aux lèvres.

_ Très bonne tactique, te servir de la fumée pour m'attaquer, comment savais-tu que je ne pouvais voir à travers le brouillard. ?

_ Je ne le savais pas...

Orochimaru reprit son épée à terre et la ravala. Sans prévenir, deux serpents sortirent de ses manches et enroulèrent les jambes de Naruto. Naruto nullement inquiet n'essayait pas de s'échapper.

_ Donne moi le sabre Naruto-kun, et je te laisserai partir vivant avec les survivants de la bataille. Dit Orochimaru

_ Tu as vraiment peur de moi on dirait...

_ Non !! Vociféra Orochimaru.

_ Alors prouve le !! Répondit Naruto en se libérant des serpents et se plaça à bonne distance.

_ Te tuer ne me serais d'aucune utilité Naruto-kun, non... Tu vas me servir de cobaye, tu détiens tellement de secret. Murmura Orochimaru mais Naruto l'entendit.

_ Tu veux connaître mes secrets ? Je vais t'en faire découvrir un !

Naruto joignit ses mains et ferma les yeux, il resta sans bouger pendant plus d'une minute, minute où l'air s'était étonnamment rafraichit, glacé...

_ Hyouton, les pics de glace !! Cria t-il.

La terre se mit à vibrer sous les pied d'Orochimaru, il sauta sur le côté juste à temps pour ne pas finit empaler sur des pics de glace acérés, il devait bouger en permanence, dès qu'il posait le pied par terre, des pics sortaient immédiatement ce qui l'obligeait a esquiver.

« Mais comment fait-il ? Les techniques Hyouton sont des techniques héréditaires ! Il ne devrait pas pourvoir s'en servir ! » Pensa Orochimaru impressionné.

Alors qu'il était concentré pour ne pas se faire empaler, il sentit une main se posé sur son épaule et il entendit :

_ Hyouton, la prison de glace hateshinai !

Quatre piliers de glace sortir de terre disposé en carré, Naruto et Orochimaru se trouvait au milieu. Ce dernier commençait à être vraiment inquiet. Naruto le lâcha et parla :

_ Tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici, je vais te tuer ici et maintenant !

Des ligaments de glace semblable à une technique Mokuton sortirent des piliers et emprisonnèrent Orochimaru. Celui-ci cracha son épée sur une des espaces vides entre les piliers, elle rencontra un mur invisible, impénétrable et indestructible.

« Je ne peux pas sortir d'ici » Pensa avec frayeur Orochimaru.

_ Kage bunshin no jutsu ! Dit Naruto.

Un clone apparut à ses côtés, l'original créa une rasengan, le clone posa ses mains sur le rasengan.

_ Orochimaru, je vais te montrer ma propre technique, il n'y a que moi qui puisse s'en servir !

Un vent se forma autour du rasengan, le vent tourna un moment autour puis se solidifia en prenant la forme d'un shuriken. Pour ce faire il fallait une énorme quantité de chakra ce qui viderait de ses forces un ninja moyen, cela pourrait même le tuer.

_ Futon rasen-shuriken !!! Hurla Naruto.

Naruto fonça sur Orochimaru et lui enfonça l'orbe améliorée en plein ventre, avant que la technique ne fasse effet, il sortit de la prison de glace pour ne pas être pris dans la technique. Un vent lacérant gigantesque frappait les barrières invisible de la prison. Orochimaru ne pouvaient bouger et disparut de le vue de Naruto dans le vent meurtrier.

La technique ne dura que quelques secondes, lorsque le vent s'estompa, un énorme cratère était formé avec Orochimaru au fond dans un piteux état. Naruto joignit ses mains et les piliers de la prison s'enfoncèrent dans le sol pour finalement disparaître.

Naruto marcha en direction du cratère en pensant :

« voilà c'est terminer... »

Hinata n'en pouvait plus, elle ne pouvait quasiment plus utilisé la technique de téléportation, le sabre du Yondaime était vide, enfin presque, elle ne pouvait se téléporter encore une seul fois. La bataille tournait mal, les ennemis étaient encore plus de 200 et eux plus qu'une vingtaine.

Sasuke et Sakura avait de multiples blessures, trop épuisé pour continuer le combat.

Un choix difficile s'offrait à Hinata, au sud-est du champ de bataille, Neji était à terre, un jounin d'Oto tenait un katana au dessus de la tête de Neji bien décidé à l'achever. Tandis qu'à l'ouest, Shikamaru devait se battre contre 10 jounins, mais il ne voyait pas un shinobi s'approcher doucement derrière lui pour lui trancher la gorge.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, tout deux étaient des êtres chers, aucun ne devaient mourir mais elle ne pouvait en sauver qu'un...

Elle se décida en un clin d'œil, les larmes au yeux et apparut devant le jounin sur le point d'achever Neji. Dès que cela fut fait elle se tourna dans la direction de Shikamaru et pût voir a sa grande surprise tous les jounins d'Oto entouré... de sable ?!

Les renforts de Suna étaient enfin arrivés, il n'étaient qu'une petite cinquantaine, ce ne serait sans doute pas suffisant. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, elle entendit des cris provenant de l'autre côté du champ de bataille, une dizaine de dragon aqueux massacraient les rangs des shinobis d'Oto. Le village de Kiri avait aussi tenu promesse, leur renfort était aussi arrivé avec à leur tête le Mizukage.

La bataille tournait enfin à leur avantage...

Naruto laissait un sourire s'afficher sur son visage, enfin... Enfin Orochimaru avait rejoint l'autre monde, Konoha pouvait enfin respirer, sans lui, Oto disparaitrais...

Alors qu'il allait partir pour venir en aide à Hinata et aux autres, il sentit un pression enrouler sa cheville. Il regarda par terre et vit une des mains désarticuler de Orochimaru la lui tenir fermement.

De la fumée commença à s'échapper de toutes les parties brisées d'Orochimaru, les parties cicatrisaient et se réunissaient.

Naruto se libéra vite fait et pris une bonne distance de sécurité, l'état d'Orochimaru allait en s'améliorant, pour la plus grande surprise de Naruto. Orochimaru se releva péniblement mais en bonne santé avec un sourire de serpent.

_ Comment as-tu fait ?! Cria Naruto.

_ Je t'avais dit que le corps de Kabuto était géniale ! Avant de me laisser son corps totalement, il a réussi à recréer une technique similaire à celle de Tsunade et j'ai pût m'en servir juste à temps pour ne pas mourir ! Sa technique me soignait déjà alors que la technique n'avait pas commencer, j'ai réussi à atténuer ton attaque.

_ Mais tu ne peux plus t'en resservir, je ne comprend pas, cette technique est supposé détruire les tenketsus en même tant que les nerfs et tout le reste, tu n'aurais pas dû pouvoir te servir de ton chakra pour te soigner... Demanda Naruto.

_ Je ne l'ai utiliser que pour protéger les tenketsus, après j'ai pût tout simplement me régénérer ou plutôt ressusciter vu l'ampleur de la technique.

Naruto ne savait pas quoi répondre, il était peut être plus fort que Orochimaru mais... Ce dernier avait trop d'expérience pour mourir si rapidement. Il fallait l'avoir par la ruse, et ça, il avait déjà un atout dans sa manche...

Orochimaru cracha une sorte de liquide visqueux, Naruto eut juste le temps de sortir son épée pour le trancher et s'en éloigner. Loin de se décourager, Orochimaru continua sa technique obligeant Naruto à esquiver et se concentré que sur les projectiles.

_ Nimpo ! Le venin du serpent ! Cria Orochimaru qui était passé derrière Naruto avant de le mordre à l'épaule.

Naruto hurla de douleur, il s'écrasa au sol, Atara volant loin de lui...

Orochimaru se posa avec légèreté, sans prêter un regard à Naruto paralysé à terre, il se dirigea vers Atara et la prit dans ses mains.

_ Enfin ! Tu es enfin à moi ! Je vais enfin pouvoir m'emparer de Hon'...

_ Tait toi ! Hurla Naruto.

_ Oh Naruto ! Encore un peu et je t'oubliais ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas avec ce venin dans tes veines, tu ne risques pas de pouvoir bouger pendant une très longue éternité. Dit Orochimaru en plongeant Atara dans l'épaule de Naruto.

Naruto hurla autant qu'il pouvait, la douleur était insupportable, Orochimaru le fit souffrir pendant plus de 10 minutes.

_ Assez jouer Naruto-kun, maintenant tu vas rejoindre Jiraiya dans l'autre monde... Dit Orochimaru en pointant le sabre au dessus de cœur de Naruto.

Il enfonça le sabre et Naruto après quelques hurlements arrêta de bouger définitivement, Orochimaru se mit à rire, un rire de fou, un rire démoniaque, la délectation du mal ayant vaincu le bien...

Son rire fût étouffé par un bruit de lame s'enfonçant dans la chair, Orochimaru faisait les yeux ronds, étonnés... Une lame lui sortait de la poitrine, il l'a reconnu, Atara ?! Comment ?!

_ C'en est fini pour toi Orochimaru...

_Mais comment ? Dit Orochimaru en regardant le cadavre à ses pied.

Naruto fit un mudra et le cadavre disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

_ Un Kage Bunshin amélioré, il a les même capacités que moi et ne disparait pas lorsqu'il est touché...

_ Depuis quand...

_ Tu l'as comme adversaire ? Depuis l'écran de brouillard, j'en ai profiter pour me substituer et me faire remplacer, j'ai eu le temps de mettre mon plan en place...

_ Comment ? Mais alors... Celui qui as lancé la technique....

_ N'était rien d'autre que mon clone... Coupa Naruto.

_ Comment peux-tu être aussi puissant, un simple clone capable de lancer la technique la plus puissante au monde, c'est impossible !

_ Je t'ai dis que j'étais un nouvel être, tu as mal calculer ton coup...

Orochimaru fut effrayer, il avait fait une erreur de calcul en effet, la différence de niveau était bien trop forte, jamais il ne pourrait battre Naruto, mais c'était trop tard, il allait mourir dans peu de temps et il le savait, il n'avait aucun moyen d'y échapper...

A ces paroles, cinq rayons lumineux sortir du sol, des ligaments de lumière les reliaient, d'autres apparurent et vinrent entourer Orochimaru, Naruto se dégagea.

Les lumières formaient un pentacle de couleur bleu vif, Orochimaru ne pouvait de nouveau plus bouger, bien qu'il ne sentait pas de lien, il était paralyser, comme une force le collant vers le bas.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda t-il effrayé.

_ Un des pouvoirs de l'épée légendaire Atara, tu vas rapidement te vider de ton chakra sans aucune façon de pouvoir te défendre. Ton corps est peut être parfait pour éviter les blessures mais sans chakra pour l'alimenter, il ne sert à rien, prépare toi à mourir !

Naruto planta Atara dans un des rayons lumineux, un éclair de lumière fusa jusqu'à Orochimaru, et le pénétra de part en part, Orochimaru qui ne semblait normalement pas ressentir la douleur, là il ne pouvait s'empêcher de hurler, il sentait son chakra disparaître, il allait mourir dans quelques secondes...

Naruto fit un signe et tout s'arrêta, les rayons disparurent. Orochimaru vivait toujours, lui-même ne comprenait pas...

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué ? Dit Orochimaru à moitié mort par terre en suffocant.

_ Tout simplement en hommage pour toutes les victimes que tu as tués en pratiquant tes expériences. Yamato ne serait pas contre, étant le seul survivant de tes expériences sur les gènes du Shodaime hokage.

Orochimaru commença à rire, un rire étouffé par le sang contenu dans sa bouche, un rire démoniaque !

_ Je ne peux pas mourir ! Même si tu me fait disparaître maintenant, j'arriverais à revenir ! Hurla Orochimaru aussi fort qu'il pouvait.

_ Kabuto n'existe plus... tu n'as plus aucun moyen de réapparaitre. Disparais définitivement...

_ Si tu me tues, tu ne reverras jamais ta famille... Murmura Orochimaru.

La bataille tournait à l'avantage des ninjas de Konoha, les dragons aqueux faisaient des ravages parmi les jounins d'Oto. Gaara protégeait avec son sable les ninjas de Konoha trop épuisé pour combattre, malgré quelques pertes, ils ne devaient rester que 150 ennemis environ.

Mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, certains jounins d'Oto arrêtaient de se battre et se maintenaient la tête, il criaient de douleur...

Hinata avait arrêtée son geste lorsque un de ses assaillants s'étaient écrouler par terre en hurlant, un lueur blanche sur le front, elle s'était penché pour regarder de plus près mais le jounin avait essayer de lui planter un kunaï, elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de l'achever...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Naruto sous le choc.

_ De toute façon je vais mourir, je peux bien dévoiler ce secret... Dit Orochimaru pour lui-même.

_ Parle !! Hurla Naruto en prenant Orochimaru par le cou.

Orochimaru sourit, il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Naruto. Il parla dans un murmure pendant plusieurs minutes puis se mit à rire aux éclats, avec ses doigts blanchâtres, il toucha le front de Naruto. Naruto avait les dents serrés, le rire d'Orochimaru fut le meilleur moyen de le rendre fou de rage. Il écrasa le corps par terre et planta Atara en pleine tête d'Orochimaru.

Après être sûr que Orochimaru avait rendu son dernier souffle, il se déplaça en titubant et s'écroula sur ses genoux, il cria un cri de haine, qui n'avait rien d'humain, un cri qui faisait recracher toute sa tristesse et toute son ignorance. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, lui qui pensait ne jamais plus pleurer, voilà que ça le reprenait...

Temari se retrouvait entouré de 4 jounins d'Oto, elle souriait, comme s'il faisait le poids...

Alors qu'elle allait passer à l'attaque, un des jounins d'Oto trancha la gorge de celui se trouvant à côté de lui. Pareille pour un des deux autres. Les deux jounins encore vivant ne bougeaient pas et semblaient inoffensifs. Temari en profita pour examiner le champ de bataille, beaucoup de jounins se rendaient, ils semblaient ne pas savoir où ils étaient, comme sortie d'un cauchemar.

Sakura ayant assister à la scène et les réactions des ninjas ennemis comprit immédiatement grâce à ses expériences en médecine et en sceaux.

_ Un sceaux !! Certains jounins étaient contrôlés pas un sceaux ! Ne les attaquez pas, ils ne savent même pas ce qu'il font là, il sont agis par pure instinct en attaquant leurs camarades !

Les shinobis de Suna et de Kiri qui étaient sur le point d'en finir avec eux stoppèrent dans leurs mouvements, commençant à comprendre...

Hinata était soulagée, le combat était enfin terminé... La destruction des sceaux voulait dire que Orochimaru était mort mais alors pourquoi Naruto ne revenait pas ?

Elle enclencha son byakugan, la vision du lieu de combat ou se trouvait Naruto était trop flou dû à la trop grande concentration de chakra contenue dans cette zone. Elle força dessus et pût voir Orochimaru, le regard inexpressif, Atara planté dans sa tête, elle ne pût réprimer un sourire. Mais une masse derrière Orochimaru attira son attention, elle l'a reconnu facilement, c'était Naruto !

Hinata fonça dans sa direction, apeuré par sa prochaine vision, il ne pouvait être mort...

Il arriva rapidement à ses côtés et pût voir avec soulagement que Naruto n'avait rien, il était assoupi avec des larmes coulant de ses yeux ?!

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pût se passer...

Elle prit Naruto sur ses épaules, s'approcha du corps de Orochimaru et le fit bruler avec un technique Katon, jamais personne ne devrait connaître les secrets contenus dans ce corps.

Elle quitta le terrain et rejoignit le champ de bataille. Juste en arrivant elle se fit accoster par Sasuke et Sakura inquiets pour Naruto, avant d'avoir pût parler elle répondit :

_ Il va bien, il n'a aucune blessure mais il est plongé dans ses rêves, je ne sais pas pourquoi...

_ ... Pose le contre l'arbre... Demanda Sakura. Je vais l'examiner.

Hinata installa confortablement Naruto, elle voulait rester mais une voix l'interpella.

_ Hinata-sama, vous devriez venir, le Kazekage et le Mizukage voudrait voudrait voir Naruto mais comme il ne peux rien faire pour l'instant, vous êtes le chef de mission provisoirement. Lui dit Genma.

_ J'arrive... Répondit Hinata sans grand enthousiasme.

Suivant son guide plongée dans ses pensées, elle se dirigea vers le centre du combat, les ex-jounins d'Oto s'y trouvaient, toujours plein de questions sans réponses dans la tête. Le Mizukage et Gaara discutaient de problèmes liées à la réintégration de ses hommes possédés par Orochimaru.

Gaara vit Hinata se rapprocher avec un air triste et alla à sa rencontre avec le Mizukage.

_ Comment-va Naruto ? Demanda Gaara.

_ Je ne sais pas trop, il n'a aucune blessure physique mais reste plongé dans le sommeil, Sakura est en train de l'osculter.

_ Dite-lui de venir me parler dès qu'il sera remis. Dit le Mizukage.

_ Bien... Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ?

_ Il faut décider de ce qu'on va faire de ses ninjas... Ce sont tous des déserteurs, mais... Leur dernier souvenir pour la majorité c'est qu'il était en mission pour leur village et qu'ils ont été capturés par des ninjas d'Oto.

_ Cela veux dire que nous avons tués des hommes innocents ? C'est horrible ! Cria Hinata.

_ Ce n'est pas de votre faute... Mais celle d'Orochimaru, cet homme était un monstre dépourvue d'humanité... Dit Gaara.

_ Bien il doit rester à peine une centaine de jounins n'ayant pas de foyer, mes hommes fouillent le bunker en ce moment, je propose que les survivants aillent à Konoha, enfin ce qui veulent bien sûr, pour remplacer les shinobis morts aujourd'hui... Continua le Mizukage

_ Bien je suis d'accord mais nous resterons ici cette nuit, le combat nous a tous épuisé, nous dormirons dans le bunker et le détruirons à notre départ demain... Dit Hinata.

_ Nous ferons ainsi, nous venons avec vous à Konoha. Dit le Mizukage.

Hinata quitta les chef de village pour retourner au côté de Naruto, il était toujours endormi.

_ Alors ? Demanda t-elle à Hinata.

_ Naruto semble plongé dans un rêve, comme un genjutsu, un genjutsu qui le libérera lorsque Naruto aura vu tout ce qu'il a voir...

_ Sasuke peux-tu le porter à l'intérieur ?

_ Bien sûr... Répondit Sasuke en le prenant sur le dos.

Le soir venu, Hinata se trouvait collée à Naruto, enserré par Naruto qui par instinct la tenait tendrement dans ses bras, les larmes continuaient à couler du visage de Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien voir pour le rendre si malheureux...

Elle le regardait et assoupi comme il était, magnifique, il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père, son amour pour lui ne se terminerait jamais. Il était l'homme que toutes les femmes rêveraient d'avoir, un homme avec une infini douceur, un homme prévoyant, mais sans trop être inquiet pour elle, ne la prenant pas pour un boulet mais pour une kunoichi digne de ce nom. C'était grâce à lui si elle était devenue ce qu'elle est, reconnue par sa famille, la plus forte de son clan. Elle se foutait pas mal d'être reconnue de son père maintenant tant qu'elle l'était pas Naruto. Elle savait que jamais il ne l'abandonnerait...

Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains et lui déposa un simple baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ Réveil toi Naruto, je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi, nous avons tous besoin de toi, ne nous abandonne pas...

Au réveil, Hinata voulut s'accrocher au bras de Naruto mais ne pût s'emparer que de vide, cela la fit ouvrir les yeux immédiatement, elle se releva pour voir Naruto au pied du lit, plongé dans ses pensées.

_ Naruto ?

_ Bonjour ma chérie. Dit Naruto avec un sourire forcé.

Elle se pencha vers lui et reçu un simple baiser de Naruto, elle pensait que ce serait mieux que ça, après cette épreuve... Mais Naruto ne semblait pas vouloir en faire plus au grand désarroi d'Hinata.

_ Je vais réunir les troupes pour le départ... Dit Naruto en se levant.

_ Attend Naruto ! Cria Hinata.

_ Quoi... Soupira Naruto.

_ Raconte-moi ce que tu as vu dans le genjutsu ! Laisse-moi t'aider... Dit Hinata en pleurant légèrement.

_ ...

Naruto sortit rapidement en claquant la porte. Il cachait quelque chose... Jamais il ne l'avait fait... Depuis leur désertion et la formation de leur équipe, elle était au courant de tout.

Cela devait être grave si Naruto s'énervait juste si on en parlait.

Hinata se leva à son tour, étant devenue un symbole pour ses hommes, elle se devait de montrer le bon exemple.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'entrée du bunker, Naruto parlait avec Kakashi. Elle entendu la conversation.

_ Avez-vous récupérer tout ce qui était important ?

_ Oui... Cet endroit peu disparaître maintenant... Répondit Kakashi.

_ Bien ! Évacuez-tous la zone ! Cria fort Naruto.

Les shinobis s'exécutèrent ainsi que les ex-d'Oto, il ne portait plus d'habit en lien avec Orochimaru pour ne pas être considérés comme des ennemis en arrivant au village. Naruto s'approcha de l'entrée du bunker. Hinata se posta près de lui.

_ Que comptes-tu faire ? Demanda t-elle.

_ Utiliser une des techniques de Kyubi, ne t'approches en aucun cas, cela doit être une des techniques les plus puissantes au monde.

_ Bien... Dit Hinata déçue par l'importance que lui donnait Naruto, elle commença à partir mais elle entendit :

_ Hinata... Je suis désolé, je t'aime... Dit doucement Naruto.

Elle ne se retourna pas mais partie avec un magnifique sourire, elle rejoignit les shinobis attendant plusieurs centaines de mètres plus loin.

Naruto quand à lui ferma les yeux, on pouvait lire la concentration par son immobilité, son corps commença à briller, Hinata activa son Byakugan, elle pût voir la concentration de chakra se former dans sa bouche, un shinobi normal serait mort à ce stade. Naruto libéra la chakra qui avait l'allure d'une mini-comète de feu, elle pénétra dans la base et parcouru l'interminable couloir, attendant de rencontrer un mur.

Yamato reconnut la technique que Naruto avait lancer, un mouvement de frayeur s'empara de lui.

_ Fuyez ! Nous somme bien trop près !! Hurla t-il mais c'était trop tard, la comète avait exploser.

Un dôme gigantesque qui était un mélange de chakra et de feu se propageait, il se rapprochait des shinobis, Naruto disparut dans le dôme de chakra brulant et destructeur.

_ Naruto !!! Hurla Hinata.

Le dôme arrivait sur eux, ils ne pouvaient plus l'esquiver, mais cette énorme boule de feu fut bloquer par un mur invisible, Sasuke s'approcha du point ou le feu restait bloquer et toucha avec sa main, il l'a retira rapidement en réprimant une grimace, une entaille peu profonde était apparut dans sa main.

_ Cela ressemble à une sorte de bouclier fait de chakra de type vent... C'est incroyable ! Dit-il alors que Sakura s'occupait de guérir sa main.

Le feu commença à reculer, il semblait inspirer par quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un... Il disparut rapidement en formant une aura de feu autour d'un individu non loin d'eux.

Naruto marchait dans leur direction, indemne, sans aucun sourire ni aucune autre émotion ne s'imprimant sur son visage, un visage fermé.

_ Bien rentrons... Dit Naruto d'une voix neutre.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Je crois savoir mais je ne suis pas sûr...

Naruto, Gaara, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura et le Mizukage se trouvaient au coin du feu, à une journée de marche de village caché Konoha-no-kuni. Le Mizukage tenait Atara dans ses mains, il l'examinait avec humilité, de trop grands bouleversements étaient en lien avec cette épée, elle apporterait le renouveau mais dans quel sens ? Le bien autant que le mal pouvait prendre son ascendance sur le monde des shinobis, son porteur, l'élu était la vrai clef de ce changement, Atara n'était qu'un outil, en tout cas c'est ce que pensait la Mizukage en regardant Naruto intensément.

« Naruto sait qu'il est élu mais connait-il les vrais raisons et les bouleversements que son titre lui donne ? Il devra bientôt choisir son camp... Rien n'est décider à l'avance... Il suffit de le regarder pour se rendre compte qu'il est bouleversé, une mauvaise action pourrait facilement le faire basculer dans l'autre camp... Ce qu'il faut à tout prix éviter, les deux ninjas les plus forts au monde réunis contre nous, Uzumaki Naruto et ce... montre ? Nous n'aurons aucune chance... » Pensait le Mizukage en continuant de fixer Naruto.

_ Mizukage-sama ? Interpella Hinata voyant que Naruto n'était pas près de prendre les dispositions pour parler.

_ Je pense qu'il faut nous préparer à la guerre le plus rapidement possible... Mon village est de votre côté, vous êtes bien plus leur chef que moi, Uzumaki Naruto. Répondit le Mizukage.

_ Non ! Vous êtes une légende pour votre village, je ne suis qu'un pion pour tous ceux que j'ai aider, une arme si vous préférez mais jamais on ne me considérera comme un être humain à part entière ! S'énerva Naruto en se levant et partant en direction de la forêt.

Il disparut rapidement dans la forêt sous le regard interrogateur et inquiet de ses amis. Hinata voulut se lever pour le rejoindre mais une main la pria de rester assise. Gaara l'empêchait de le rejoindre, il semblait bien décider à vouloir s'en occuper.

_ N'y va pas... Lui dit-il.

_ Mais... Le coupa Hinata.

_ Naruto se sent encore seul, pourquoi ça je ne le sais pas... Mais seul quelqu'un ayant vécu la même chose que lui peux le comprendre, un jinchuriki ou plutôt un ex-jinchuriki. Dit Gaara avec un sourire.

_ Bien... Continua Hinata sans grand enthousiasme.

Gaara se dirigea en direction de la forêt, après quelques minutes de marche et grâce au chakra que laissait Naruto s'échapper, il le retrouva au bord d'une cascade. Les yeux fermés pour se calmer, il regrettait son geste, il n'aurait pas dû s'énerver sans raison mais le fait de lui cacher la vérité l'énervait au plus haut point...

_ Naruto ! Cria Gaara faisant semblant d'être énervé.

_ Quoi ?! Répondit Naruto de la même voix.

_ Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de t'énerver comme ça ?! Demanda Gaara.

_ Rien... Je suis désolé, j'ai l'impression que le monde à totalement changé, je me sens à l'écart du monde...

_ Naruto tu es un jinchuriki, c'est normal que tu te sente différent, si tu te prenais pour quelqu'un de normal je penserais que tu es fou !

_ Et comment je dois faire pour être normal alors ?! Pourquoi tout ça me tombe sur les épaules, je n'ai rien demander ! Cria Naruto.

_ Ah oui ?! Ton rêve n'était pas d'être hokage ?! Les hokages ne doivent pas protéger les gens qui leur sont cher ? En parlant de personne qui te sont chers, tu as une femme magnifique, elle t'aime plus que tout au monde sachant ta vrai nature ! Mais pour l'instant, depuis ton combat pour Orochimaru, tu ne lui parles plus, ne fait plus attention à elle ! Qu'a t-elle fait pour mériter ça ?

Gaara avait raison, il n'était plus le même depuis les révélations d'Orochimaru. La prise de conscience de la douleur qu'il infligée aux autres mais aussi à lui s'abattre sur ses épaules. Il s'écroula sur ses genoux, en se remettant à pleurer. Gaara s'approcha de lui et lui posa sa main sur ses épaules.

_ Raconte-moi tes problèmes, je peux t'aider !

_ Bien mais n'en parle pas à Hinata, c'est bien trop dangereux ! Le menaça Naruto.

_ Promis...

Naruto lui raconta toute les révélations d'Orochimaru ainsi ce qu'il avait vu dans son rêve. Gaara paraissait étonné mais pour une raison inconnu, il souriait.

_ Je t'aiderais, tu m'as aider il y a longtemps, il est temps que je te rende la pareille.

_ Mais et tes devoirs de Kazekage ? Demanda Naruto.

_ Temari est très bien apte à prendre ma place, je la lui donne volontiers, le destin du monde est entre tes mains, il est temps de le changer... Et c'est dans cette tâche que je veux t'aider.

_ Merci Gaara. Dit Naruto avec un magnifique sourire.

_ Bien et maintenant va retrouver Hinata, elle n'attend que toi depuis la bataille.

Naruto se mit à courir, pour retrouver Hinata, il s'en rendait vraiment compte à présent. Il avait été odieux avec elle, pas en l'insultant ou la malmenant non pour lui c'était pire... Il l'avait ignoré, ne répondait pas à ses questions, la fuyait...

Il allait se rattraper, sans s'en rendre compte il arriva au camp, Hinata se trouvait de dos. Plongée dans ses pensées, triste pour l'indifférence de Naruto ne sachant pas que cela était terminer.

Elle sentit des bras enserré sa poitrine, puis un souffle chaud se propager dans son cou la réchauffant au passage, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable de lui donner ses sensations, son amour.

_ Tu es enfin là... Dit-elle tendrement.

_ Oui... Pardonne moi Hinata, cela n'arrivera plus. Répondit Naruto.

Elle se retourna pour se coller à son torse, le seul endroit où elle se sentait vraiment bien, en sécurité. Elle leva la tête pour admirer Naruto qui la regardait tendrement. Elle se rapprocha pour l'embrasser sous le regard de leurs amis qui les espionnaient de loin.

Sans prévenir Naruto pris Hinata dans ses bras et disparût dans la forêt, l'emmenant dans un endroit plus calme où ils pourraient savourer leur amour.

Les portes du village étaient en vue, les ex-ninja d'Oto étaient stressés, la plupart venaient d'un autre village caché. Mais il se sentait trahis par ces villages, ils n'avaient jamais essayer de les retrouver, ils n'avaient plus aucune allégeance à avoir pour eux. Naruto n'était pas mieux psychologiquement, la mission s'était beaucoup moins bien passé que prévue, quelles conséquences cela allait t-il avoir ?

_ Bienvenue à la maison ! Leur dit l'hokage à l'entrée du village, elle semblait inquiète ou plutôt rassuré.

_ Hokage-sama. Répondit Kakashi.

_ Si peu ? Si peu sont de retour ? Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé !

_ Plus tard. Dit Naruto avec une voix énervé avant que Kakashi ne parle.

Tsunade n'osa pas répondre, Naruto ne semblait pas dans son état normal, mieux valait ne pas l'énerver. Elle pensait bien que cela s'était mal passé, juste à voir les têtes que tiraient les shinobis.

_ Allons à mon bureau ! Dit Tsunade.

_ Non ! Répondit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour voir Les deux vieux conseillers s'avancer vers elle.

_ Uzumaki Naruto doit se présenter devant le conseil maintenant pour faire son rapport. Dit la femme.

_ Les rapports m'ont toujours été fait directement à moi ! S'énerva Tsunade.

_ Ceci est un cas exceptionnel, suivez-nous... Répondit avec une voix haineuse le conseiller en regardant Naruto.

Naruto suivit sans répondre, Hinata voulut le rejoindre mais ce fit stopper par Sasuke comprenant que Naruto voulait subir les conséquences de cette guerre comme seul responsable.

Extrêmement inquiète, Hinata, Sasuke et Sakura rentrèrent dans un silence pesant, n'arrivant pas à se réconforter.

Hinata attendit toute la soirée Naruto, il n'arrivait pas... Bien que n'ayant pas envie de dormir, la fatigue eut raison d'elle. Naruto rentra tard dans la nuit mais ne se coucha pas. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil fixant Hinata amoureusement mais inquiet. La nuit n'était pas terminer.

Il resta là pendant deux heures, il entendit un carreaux se briser dans la pièce d'à côté mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Quatre ambus débarquèrent dans la chambre sans bruit, en sortant leur katana mais sans geste dévoilant une intention d'attaquer.

_ Uzumaki Naruto, veuillez nous suivre ! Parla un des ambus ce qui eut pour acte de faire réveiller Hinata.

_ Naruto qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Hinata ne comprenant pas la situation.

_ Je crois savoir mais je ne suis pas sûr...

_ Suivez nous. Cria l'ambu en pointant Naruto avec son sabre.

_ D'accord, ne vous énervez pas... Je ne voudrais pas à avoir à vous tuer par mégarde. Répondit Naruto avec un regard montrant bien que cette menace pouvait être exécuter.

_ Naruto !! Hurla Hinata en se jetant sur lui.

Un des ambus s'interposa entre les deux dans l'intention de frapper Hinata mais avant qu'il n'est fini son geste, il sentit un pression au niveau de sa gorge, son propre katana qu'il tenait encore une seconde plus tôt le menaçait dangereusement.

_ Ne refaites jamais ça !!! Hurla Naruto, sa voix mélangé avec celle de Kyubi.

Les ambus reculèrent de peur, le bruit fit réveiller Sasuke et Sakura qui se précipitèrent dans la chambre.

_ Stop, laisse Sasuke...

_ Hn...

Naruto s'approcha de Hinata qui s'agrippa à lui. Elle tremblait ne comprenant rien de la situation, il approcha se bouche de son oreille et lui murmura :

_ Ne me suivez pas directement, ressentez mon chakra, vous me retrouver facilement...

Naruto se retourna illico vers les ambus ne sachant plus quoi faire sans mourir, Naruto leur facilita la tache.

_ Je suis prêt, allons-y...

Tous disparurent dans un tourbillon de feuille. Sasuke et Sakura ne comprenait rien, Hinata non plus d'ailleurs mais elle pensait avoir compris.

_ Mais merde qu'est-ce qui se passe ici !! Cria Sasuke.

_ Cela doit être avec la bataille contre le village d'Oto, Naruto va recevoir un châtiment pour cette mission désastreuse, regardez comment ils l'ont emmener, comme s'il était un traitre. Nous devons nous dépêchez !! Naruto savait ce qui allait se produire, il m'a dit de le suivre grâce à son chakra. Dit Hinata.

_ Facile à dire mais si tu fais attention son chakra reste voilé pour l'instant.

_ Rien ne nous empêche d'être prêt...

Naruto marchait dans les rues, entouré des ambus qui le scrutait du coin de l'œil, guettant chacun de ses mouvements. Naruto se laissait guider, il se rendit vite compte que le chemin emprunté ne partait pas en direction du bureau de l'hokage, il avait l'impression de se diriger vers les portes du village.

La rue tomba d'un seul coup dans le noir total, la fausse escorte de Naruto restèrent sur leur garde, le plus éloigné de Naruto tomba raide évanoui suivi de tous ses camarades. Une ombre sortit d'une ruelle à une dizaine de mètre de Naruto, un ombre encapuchonnée. Le noir redevint normal, une nuit de pleine lune envahissait à nouveau les rues.

_ Naruto viens avec moi ! Cria la silhouette.

Ayant reconnu le chakra, Naruto suivi sans discuter, ils se posèrent sur un toit où l'ombre enleva directement sa capuche, la grande sœur de Naruto et l'hokage était devant lui, le regard plus perdu que jamais.

_ Naruto, il faut que je te parle... Dit-elle avec un voix étouffé.

_ Je sais, les conseillers et Danzou ont trouver une façon de se débarrasser de moi, ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'il n'aient pas essayer de m'assassiner.

_ Le conseil s'est réunis cette nuit, toutes les personnes présentes ne voulaient pas entamer de sanctions contre toi, n'étant pas fautif mais les plus vieux conseillers sont devenues trop influent, sous le contrôle de Danzou. C'est une mutinerie, j'ai pût empêcher que l'on te condamne à mort mais je n'ai pût empêcher la nouvelle sanction.

_ Qui est ? Demanda Naruto.

_ Tu es banni du village de la feuille, tu sera considéré comme un déserteur même si c'est un bannissement.

A ces paroles Naruto se tût, réfléchissant rapidement. Il releva la tête, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

_ Cela me va parfaitement.

_ Mais tu es fou ! Et Hinata dans tout ça qu'est-ce qu'elle va devenir ?

_ Attend je n'ai pas dit que je voulais devenir déserteur... J'ai une mission à faire, de la plus haute importance pour moi... Je vais profiter du faite que je ne suis plus un ninja de Konoha pour la faire.

Pendant ce temps, il sera de ton devoir d'arrêter que la guerre éclate en plein cœur de Konoha sinon nous sommes perdus...

_ Et comment crois-tu que je peux faire ?

_ Occupe toi de Danzou. Sans lui les deux conseillers n'auront plus aucune influence, ils devront se plier aux ordres ou mourir.

_ Bien... Mais Naruto quelle est ta mission ?

_ Je ne peux pas t'en parler, ait confiance en moi.

_ Bien...

_ Bon les ambus que tu as assommer se sont réveiller, ils se dirigent vers les portes du village, je pense que c'est là-bas que je doit me rendre. Dit Naruto.

Il disparut instantanément, réapparaissant non loin de la place entourant les portes. Les ambus avaient rejoint deux personnes que Naruto reconnu immédiatement, les deux conseillers.

_ Où est Uzumaki Naruto ? Demanda le vieux conseiller.

Les ambus de la racine avaient peur de dire qu'il s'était échapper mais une voix leur sauva la vie.

_ Je suis là. Dit simplement Naruto en apparaissant au milieu de la place.

_ Pourrait-on savoir où vous étiez ?

_ Non.

Naruto sentit des dizaines de chakra différent arrivés dans sa direction, quelque instant plus tard, un nombre important de shinobis encerclaient la place, avec comme chef Tsunade en personne.

_ Tsunade ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie. S'indigna la vielle femme.

_ Il est de mon devoir de rendre les désertions connus de tous les membres du village, vous ne pouvez m'empêchez au moins ça !

A ses cotés se tenait Gaara et aussi tous les ninjas de l'attaque sur Oto-no-kuni. Ne voulant pas que Naruto soit considéré comme banni mais il ne pouvait rien faire, Tsunade leur avait interdit. Trois nouveaux individus firent leur apparition, Hinata, Sasuke et Sakura.

Hinata se porta aux côtés de Naruto.

_ Naruto, je t'en pris, ne part pas ou alors laisse moi venir avec toi... Dit-elle en pleurant.

_ Pas cette fois chérie, je suis désolé mais c'est trop dangereux, je tiens trop à toi pour risquer de te perdre.

_ Arrête de me protéger, ma seule envie est d'être à tes côtés et...

Naruto la coupa en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle répondit avec amour et plaisir. Ce plaisir fût de courte durée, elle sentit un coup s'abattre sur sa nuque et s'évanouit. Naruto la rattrapa et alla la mettre dans les bras de Sakura.

_ Veille sur elle... Lui demanda t-il.

_ Compte sur moi Naruto. Répondit Sakura.

_ Uzumaki Naruto, ne faisant plus partie de ce village, je vous demande de partir immédiatement ! Hurla un des conseillers.

_ Fermer là si vous voulez vivre encore un peu de temps. Dit Naruto en prenant la direction des portes.

A peine avait-il fait une vingtaine de mètres que deux ombres apparurent à ses côtés. Une dans une tempête de sable et l'autre dans un tourbillon de feuille.

Sasuke Uchiha et Sabaku no Gaara avait fait leur choix.

_ Que faites vous tout les deux ? Demanda Naruto pensant partir seul.

_ Tu pensais pas qu'on allait te laisser te démerder. Répondit Gaara.

_ Gaara ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais. Hurla Temari retenue pas Shikamaru.

_ Je fais enfin ce que j'aurais du faire il y a déjà tellement de temps, je rembourse mes dettes et surtout je participe enfin aux tournure qui commencent à changer notre monde, veille bien sur le village à ma place Temari. Répondit Gaara avec un sourire.

_ Uchiha Sasuke, sachez que si vous suivez ce traitre, vous serez aussi considéré comme déserteur ! Hurla le conseiller.

_ Je n'ai pas le choix ! Rappelez vous que vous m'avez mis sous la surveillance de Naruto, donc si vous voulez qu'il continue à me surveiller alors il faut que je le suive. Se moqua Sasuke

_ Allons y. Dit Naruto sans se retourner et partir en courant vers les portes du village

Sasuke adressa un baiser furtif à Sakura qui la réconforta. Naruto semblait déterminer à accomplir une mission dont personne ne connaissait l'origine. Le vieux regarda avec haine Naruto et murmura : « sale démon », à peine avait-il dit cette phrase que celui qu'il avait insulté se trouvait devant lui, il avait activer ses yeux violet. Le conseiller loin d'être intimidé plongea son regard dans le sien, sa dernière erreur. Après quelques secondes, il s'écroula en hurlant et en se maintenant la tête.

Naruto sans rien dire reprit son chemin et disparut après avoir franchit les portes de Konoha avec Sasuke et Gaara.

Ils couraient rapidement d'arbre en arbre, réfléchissant au si grand changement qu'il s'était passé ce soir.

_ Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fais au conseiller ?

_ Et bien depuis ma fusion avec Kyubi, j'ai accès à ces souvenirs, bien que je ne les aient jamais examiner, Kyubi m'a dit que les voir pourrait me rendre fou. Alors j'ai utiliser mes yeux pour transmettre une partie de ses souvenirs dans la tête du conseiller et comme m'avait prévenue Kyubi, on dirait bien qu'on peux en devenir fou. Rigola Naruto.

_ Qu'elle est la mission ? Demanda Gaara.

_ Je vous en parlerais un peu plus tard lorsque nous serons arrivés à destination. Répondit Naruto.

« J'arrive maman... »


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'elle se souvienne de nous...

Temari était couché sur un lit, la tête dans l'oreiller, pour que Shikamaru ne la voit pas pleurer si il venait à rentrer dans la chambre.

Temari pleurait pour une raison, le départ de Gaara, qui ne remontais qu'à quelques heures, il avait fait le choix de suivre Naruto pour sa mission, mais quel mission ? Personne n'était au courant, pas même l'hokage. Ce dont elle redoutait le plus c'était son retour à Suna, devoir expliquer aux membres du conseil que le Kage de village étais devenu déserteur n'allait pas être une chose facile...

Certains membres du conseils en serait sans doute ravis, mais le problème c'était elle qui avait été choisi par Gaara pour lui succéder au titre de Rokudaime Kazekage, une première pour Suna, une femme comme chef cela allait sans doute être mal vu.

Shikamaru entra dans la pièce, soupira en voyant la position de Temari et il s'avança pour lui remonter le moral, voir une fille triste était galère... Mais son autre raison était tout simplement qu'il aimait réconforter Temari, la seul fille avec qui il n'arrivait jamais à s'ennuyer.

Il se posta près de Temari qui ne l'avait pas sentit arrivé et attrapa l'oreiller où Temari pensait se cacher.

_ Shikamaru !! Rend moi ça !! Hurla Temari en lui faisant un regard plus noir que celui de Sasuke.

_ Non... Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé mais on ne peut revenir en arrière, maintenant il faut que tu acceptes que Gaara est choisi sa destinée. Il compte sur toi, tu ne dois pas le décevoir...

_ Et pourquoi pas ?! Lui m'a terriblement déçue non ?! Cria t-elle.

_ Oui mais tu n'a pas l'air de te rendre compte à quel point la décision de Gaara à dû être difficile à prendre... Abandonner son propre village, il a sans doute penser qu'il serait plus utile si il participait plus aux évènements qui vont bientôt changer le monde que nous connaissons...

_ Mais pourquoi lui ? Gaara n'est pas du niveau de Naruto ou Sasuke ! Pas depuis qu'il a perdu Shukaku !

_ Je crois que tu sous-estimes ton frère... Il est plus fort qu'il n'en à l'air... Il s'en sortira, Naruto est là pour veiller sur lui.

_ ... Tu dois avoir raison... Répondit difficilement Temari.

_ Aller lève-toi, je ne supportes pas de voir la femme que j'aime triste.

Temari resta figée sur place, les grands yeux ouverts, avait-elle bien entendu ? Shikamaru par contre fouilla dans sa mémoire et se rendit compte de l'erreur prononcé, il avait intérêt à fuit avant que la furie ne le massacre. Mais tout le contraire se produisit, Temari s'empara de ses lèvres brusquement. Shikamaru ne savait pas quoi faire, au bout de quelques secondes, il préféra répondra au baiser avec enthousiasme ! Depuis trop longtemps chacun gardait leurs sentiments de côté, il était temps de passer à autre chose.

Ce fut Shikamaru qui mit fin à ce baiser en s'écartant de Temari, il n'osait pas la regarder mais on voyait bien qu'il était rouge de bonheur, il tendit la main à Temari sans la regarder et elle la prit avec un magnifique sourire.

Elle se leva et se colla à Shikamaru, sa tête dans le creux de son coup.

_ Si tu veux je peux t'accompagner à Suna pour t'aider à leur expliquer la situation. Demanda Shikamaru.

_ Oui ! Merci j'aurais vraiment besoin de toi arriver là-bas, partons juste après avoir prévenu Hokage-sama de notre départ, il faut aussi aller chercher Kankurô.

Dans l'appartement de Naruto.

Sakura était posé sur le fauteuil en face du lit où dormait paisiblement Hinata qui ne s'était pas encore réveillé du coup porté à la nuque de la part de Naruto.

Une chose l'inquiétait, Hinata bougeait énormément, sans doute prise dans un cauchemar, une prémonition en quelque sorte pensait Sakura.

Hinata se réveilla en sursaut mais sans un bruit, elle regardait la chambre avec une intense surprise, elle la fouilla du regard jusqu'à tomber sur Sakura.

_ Où est Naruto ? Demanda Hinata simplement.

_ ...

_ Où est-il ?! Demanda t-elle avec plus de voix.

_... Il est partit... Ainsi que Sasuke et Gaara qui l'ont accompagnés. Répondit Sakura calmement.

Hinata baissa la tête, Sakura s'attendait à ce qu'elle pleure mais non... Rien... Elle la vit remonter la tête avec un petit sourire.

_ Naruto me manque déjà... Mais je sais qu'il sera de retour, je lui fais confiance, il a bien dû nous laisser en arrière pour une raison.

_ Peut-être trouveras-tu les réponses à tes questions chez Hokage-sama, elle nous attend dans son bureau depuis quelques heures déjà...

_ Allons-y tout de suite. Dit Hinata.

Elle prirent immédiatement la route du bureau de l'hokage, le voyage ne fut pas long, Hinata et Sakura utilisèrent leur vitesse la plus élevé pour arriver rapidement, elles avaient déjà perdues trop de temps...

Arrivé devant l'entrée de bureau, elles toquèrent, en reçurent l'ordre d'entrer.

_ Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Reprocha Tsunade.

_ Gomen... Mais Hinata ne s'est réveillé que il y a quelques minutes...

_ Ce n'est pas grave...

_ Que nous voulez-vous ? Demanda Hinata avec une certaine froideur dans la voix.

_ Une mission de la plus haute importance, sans doute dangereuse mais je ne doute pas que vous n'aurez aucun mal à la remplir.

_ Et quelle est cette mission ?

_ Une mission qui ne se dit pas mais qui se lit... Dit Tsunade en tendant un rapport à Hinata.

Elle l'ouvrit rapidement et commença à le feuilleter, Sakura lisant pardessus son épaule, elle firent toutes les deux les yeux ronds devant ce qu'il avait d'écrit mais des sourires vinrent rapidement remplacer la surprise.

_ Nous nous en occupons. Répondit simplement Hinata.

_ Bien, cette mission doit être remplie dans les plus bref délais pour la sécurité du village.

Hinata et Sakura saluèrent Tsunade et prirent la direction de la porte, arrivé devant cette dernière s'ouvrit devant Temari, Shikamaru et Kankurô.

_ Hokage-sama. Dirent Temari et Kankurô.

_ Puis-je connaître la raison de votre venu ?

_ C'était pour vous prévenir pour notre départ pour notre village, mais aussi pour une requête... Dit Temari.

_ Oui ?

_ Je voudrais que Shikamaru nous accompagne pour éclaircir la situation devant le conseil de Suna.

_ Et je suis d'accord. Rajouta Tsunade immédiatement.

_ Bien... Merci... Dit Temari surprise par la réponse si soudaine. Nous partons immédiatement, nous nous reverrons rapidement.

Tous les shinobis présent quittèrent la pièce en même temps, tous pour leur mission respectif, cela n'allait pas être facile pour aucun d'entre eux...

Dans un passé très proche...

Naruto tenait Orochimaru par la gorge et le soulevait du sol, prêt à le tuer. Ce dernier se pencha en avant toujours maintenu par Naruto et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille droite de Naruto. Il suffoquait et n'arrivait pas à parler mais il prît sur lui pour ce débarrasser d'un dernier secret qui pourrait servir à détruire ces ennemis, l'Akatsuki.

C'est sur ses pensées que Orochimaru eut la force de commencer à parler.

_ Sais-tu que j'ai fais parti de l'organisation Akatsuki ?

_ ... Tsunade m'en a parler il y a longtemps... Répondit Naruto.

_ Je suis rentrer dans l'organisation il y a maintenant 25 ans... Peu de temps avant que Kyubi attaque le village de Konoha. Le jour de l'attaque j'ai eu ma toute première mission, une sorte de test...

_ Tu veux dire que...

_ Oui ! Laisse moi finir, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, ma mission était simple, enlever la femme du Yondaime, sachant qu'elle serait affaiblie pas son accouchement et que le Yondaime serait trop occupé à combattre Kyubi pour aller à son secours... Ma mission à été bien plus simple que prévue, ta mère bien que complètement épuisé par son accouchement est partie combattre Kyubi pour laisser le temps à ton père de laisser un parchemin pour ton futur. Il n'y a pas eu de combat, ta mère après quelques assauts futiles est tombée, morte de fatigue, ne pouvant plus se relever.

Je l'ai emmener, nous avons été suivis par une équipe d'ambu mais je m'en suis facilement débarrasser, j'ai ensuite fait disparaitre les corps.

Orochimaru fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle, Naruto commençait à trembler. Orochimaru finit par reprendre.

_ J'ai emmener ta mère dans la base principale de l'Akatsuki, nous avions prévus de nous servir d'elle comme otage au cas où le Yondaime chercherait à détruire l'Akatsuki. Mais à peine quelques heures plus tard, nos plans ont radicalement changés. Ton père est mort face à Kyubi faisant de toi un Jinchuriki. Notre chef, Pein, voulant s'emparer des Bijus contacta le Sandaime Hokage lorsqu'il reprit le pouvoir. Il voulut faire une monnaie d'échange, toi contre ta mère mais le Sandaime refusa. Il préféra faire passer ta mère pour morte, de toute façon c'était une sacrifiée... Ce qui failli se faire, un membre a essayer de la tuer prétextant qu'elle ne servait à rien mais Pein l'en à empêcher en le tuant. J'ai quitté l'organisation quelques années plus tard, ne cherchant pas les mêmes objectifs, ta mère était toujours en vie quand je suis parti, en piteux état mais en vie. Mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils se soient décider à l'achever en 20 ans d'emprisonnement ! Kukuku, je vais te transmettre une partie de mes souvenirs, fait en bonne usage.

Orochimaru posa deux doigts sur la tempe droite de Naruto pour lui permettre de voir ses souvenirs, qui allait prendre effet dans peu de temps.

Naruto tua immédiatement Orochimaru avant de perdre connaissance.

Naruto fut téléporter dans les souvenirs d'Orochimaru, il le voyait à Konoha, en train de s'entrainer avec Jiraiya et Tsunade lorsqu'il était enfant, ils avaient l'air heureux. Mais ce fut rapidement beaucoup moins joyeux, les expériences d'Orochimaru en secret, sa fuite de Konoha, son arrivée à l'Akatsuki, sa première mission, sa mère, qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle...

Cette partie de souvenirs fut bien plus intéressante, le voyage ou plutôt la route pour rejoindre la base principale de l'Akatsuki, puis cela s'enfonça sous la montagne, le souvenir traversant la roche et l'âge jusqu'à tombé dans un noir presque complet, où juste la lumière d'une lanterne éclairait un pan de mur. Un cachot, c'est la seul chose que l'on pouvait dire sur cette endroit mais quelque chose bougea dans la pénombre, on pût voir des mèches de cheveux colorés entre le rouge et le roux avant qu'elles ne redisparaissent furtivement dans les ténèbres.

_ Maman !!! Hurla Naruto en se réveillant en sursaut.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Sasuke en venant à ses côtés.

_ Rien... Ce n'était qu'un rêve... Dit Naruto en se levant.

Naruto faisait ce rêve chaque nuit à présent, bien cela était horrible, il avait son avantage... De toujours lui rappeler la direction à prendre. Cela aidait énormément car il avait quitté depuis longtemps le pays du feu et se trouvait en ce moment plus très loin du pays des neiges. Il réfléchissait depuis déjà plusieurs jours, devrait-il se présenter devant la dirigeante du pays du feu ? Bien qu'il la connaissait, cela remontait à bien trop longtemps pour qu'elle puisse avoir des sentiments à son égard...

_ Naruto ? Demanda Sasuke.

_ Oui ?

_ Tu penses qu'on devrait passer par le palais de la reine Koyuki ? Elle pourrait nous donner l'hospitalité, si elle ne nous as pas oublié.

_ C'est à ça que je pensais. Répondit Naruto amusé par les pensées identiques aux siennes de son frère de cœur.

_ Qui est la princesse Koyuki ? Demanda Gaara.

_ L'héritière sur le trône du pays des neiges, nous l'avons aider il y a longtemps à reconquérir son pays contrôlé par son oncle. Ce que je trouve bizarre, c'est que l'hiver soit toujours présent... Étant donné qu'il avait réussi à faire revenir le printemps... Bien j'ai pris ma décision... Allons la voir.

Le trio entra directement dans la pays des neiges, se dirigeant vers le palais. Il arrivèrent en une dizaine d'heures aux portes de palais. Des gardes bloquaient l'entrée, bien que aucune intention hostile ne s'affichait dans leurs faits et gestes.

_ Que voulez-vous ?! Demande avec autorité l'un des gardes.

_ Nous voulons une audience auprès de notre reine. Dit Naruto.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas approcher notre souveraine comme bon vous semble ! S'exclama le garde.

_ Est-ce que vous pourriez lui faire parvenir un message dans ce cas ?

_ Nous pouvons mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir qu'elle vous réponde ! Se moqua un des gardes.

_ Bien ! Transmettez lui la sincère amitié de Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha et de Kazekage du village de Suna.

_ Ex-Kazekage ! Rajouta précipitamment Gaara.

Un des gardes passa l'entrée pour se faufiler dans le palais. Les autres restant à guetter nos héros.

_ Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'elle se souvienne de nous... Dit Sasuke.

_ Elle s'en rappellera. Le rassura Naruto.

Plus de vingt minutes s'écoulèrent sans aucun bruit ou fait changeant la monotonie des lieux. Sasuke et Gaara discutaient sur la démarche à suivre si ils leur étaient refusé l'accès au domaine.

Naruto lui par contre, avait les yeux fermé, tous ses sens en alerte, il suivait l'avancée du garde dans le château, cela n'avait pas l'air d'être simple, il sentait sa cible s'arrêter continuellement, sans doute en demandant l'autorisation à des patrouilles de pouvoir continuer son chemin...

Il finit par se mettre à genoux, c'est ce que Naruto ressentit. Il resta ainsi moins d'une vingtaine de secondes. Une autre vibration vînt perturber les sensations de Naruto, une personne se trouvant devant le garde venait de se lever et courait à présent dans les escaliers.

Naruto sourit, elle n'avait pas l'air de les avoir oublier !

Une tornade au cheveux noirs accourut dans la cour, sans regarder et prendre compte des gardes qui la poursuivaient pour qu'elle ne s'approche pas trop des inconnus. Elle fonça et enferma le cou de Naruto entre ses bras.

_ Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! Dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Naruto ne savait comment trop réagir, il ne pouvait pas répondre à cette étreinte, elle était reine tout de même ! Une très belle reine d'ailleurs avec juste ces 30 ans. Cela n'était pas possible... Mais ce fût elle qui prît les devants en attirant les bras de Naruto jusqu'à elle. L'étreinte ne dura pas longtemps, Naruto se sentait extrêmement gêné.

_ Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir Koyuki.

Naruto entendit des gardes murmurer derrière lui comme quoi c'était lui le héros qui avait libérer le pays de la neige il y a plus de 10 ans.

_ Que vient-tu faire par ici ?

_ Une mission de la plus haute importance, nous voudrions loger chez toi jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit mener à bien, tu te souviens de Sasuke ?

_ Humm, j'ai appris que c'était un déserteur... Est-ce vrai ?

_ Cela remonte à plusieurs années maintenant, votre altesse... Répondit Sasuke.

_ Non maintenant nous somme tous les trois déserteurs ! Tu as un cran de retard Nee-san !S'exclama Naruto.

A ces paroles, les gardes dégainèrent les épées de leur fourreaux, attentif à tout geste suspect...

_ Naruto, tu devrait vraiment te taire des fois... Dit Gaara.

_ Mais... ce n'est pas possible, vous êtes accompagner du Kazekage en personne, comment pourriez vous être des déserteurs ? Demande Koyuki.

_ J'ai été banni de mon village, Sasuke et Gaara ont voulu venir avec moi, ce dernier vient de perdre son titre de Kazekage pour m'avoir suivi et par la même occasion est devenu un déserteur,... Comme je te l'ai dit j'ai une mission à accomplir. Nous devrions rentrer, j'ai des choses à te dire en privée et pas devant tes gardes.

La rien Koyuki guida ses hôtes à travers le manoir jusqu'à une pièce bien petite par rapport à la salle du trône. Les gardes qui l'escortaient voulurent rentrer à leur tour dans la salle mais Koyuki ferma la porte juste devant eux. Elle s'appuya contre la porte et soupira...

Naruto était amusé par la scène, comprenant sa réaction.

_ Ouf, j'ai enfin réussi à m'en débarrasser, le seul moment où je suis libre c'est le soir avant de me coucher sinon le reste du temps, je ne peux pas me balader sans que ces hommes ne me pourchassent...

_ Tu es la reine, à toi de te faire respecter et obéir...

_ Tu as raison... Bon quel bon vent vous amène dans cette région ? Demanda Koyuki.

_ Un souvenir... Il m'a mener jusqu'à tes terres. Mes informations révèlent que l'organisation Akatsuki à installée sa base principale dans ton pays...

_ Quoi ? Mais je n'en ai jamais rien su !

_ Cela remonte a bien longtemps... Environ 30 ans maintenant, sans doute pendant le règne de ton père. Il faut que je pénètre dans cette base et si possible je la détruirais...

_ Pourquoi veux-tu rentrer dans la base ? Demanda Koyuki.

_ Si je te le dit, tu jure de ne rien dire à personne ? Cela serait très dangereux si l'organisation venait à apprendre que j'arrive à leur repaire...

_ Bien sûr ! Tu peux tout me dire.

_ Bien mais avant...

Naruto s'approcha d'un pan de mur, et posa sa main, du chakra s'échappa de sa main et pénétra dans le mur.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Koyuki.

_ J'ai inséré mon affinité Futôn dans le mur, c'est une protection, personne ne peut nous entendre de dehors, les sons cognent contre les parois et sont renvoyés.

_ D'accord.

_ Bon ma mission est d'une importance cruciale pour moi... Ma mère est peu être encore en vie et enfermé dans ce repère depuis maintenant 25 ans. Je pars la secourir mais il y a un problème... Dans mon rêve, on me montre des montagnes enneigées, malheureusement laquelle je ne sais pas...

_ Est-ce que je peux t'aider d'une quelconque manière ? Demanda Koyuki.

_ Non... Naruto avait les traits du regard tirés, il réfléchissait, son regard changea instantanément. Il cria : Si ! Il y a bien un moyen pour toi de m'aider mais... Je ne l'aime pas trop...

_ De quoi ?

_ Je vais te transférer ce souvenir, tu pourras le voir et sans doute reconnaître ma montagne ou se trouve la cache. Mais c'est un souvenir très obscur, ne m'appartenant pas. Je ne sais pas si il est bien te le montrer...

_ Je suis prête à prendre le risque ! Cria t-elle.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Naruto surpris par l'attitude de Koyuki.

_ Tu m'as aidé il y a longtemps, il est temps que je te rende la pareille !

_ Méfiez-vous ! Ce genre de phrase peut aller très loin, même jusqu'à devenir un déserteur... Dit Gaara avec un sourire.

Naruto s'approcha de Koyuki et comme Orochimaru l'avait fait sur lui, il effleura sa tempe droit avec deux doigts, elle s'écroula immédiatement, rattrapée par Naruto.

Naruto la prit dans ses bras et alla la poser sur l'unique table que composait cette pièce.

_ Maintenant, il en reste plus qu'à attendre qu'elle ne se réveille. Ce qui risque de prendre du temps. Dit Naruto en croisant les jambes et en commençant à méditer.

Il fut rapidement imité par Sasuke et Gaara qui s'installèrent pour la méditation.

Mais Naruto ne suivait pas une méditation mais plutôt étudiait le voyage que Koyuki faisait dans ses songes. Il suivit le fil de l'histoire, essayant de comprendre les éléments énigmatiques s'y cachant.

Ce fut seulement au bout de 6 heures que Naruto ouvrit les yeux, quasiment en même temps que Koyuki qui transpirait énormément, sa respiration était saccadé.

_ Et bien, quel horrible rêve... Dit-elle simplement.

_ Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait subir ça... Répondit Naruto au murmure.

_ Non, je suis contente de l'avoir fait pour toi... Et puis cela n'a pas été inutile ! J'ai reconnu la montagne en question ! C'est la plus haute de mon royaume, c'est le mont Aisu Yononaka. On dit cette montagne est maudite... Je commence à comprendre pourquoi...

Naruto comme remerciement, enlaça Koyuki, sans être gêné cette fois-ci, il n'y avait personne qui s'en souciait dans la salle.

_ Merci énormément Nee-san.

_ De rien Naruto, ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir que tu peux tout me demander.

_ La seule chose que je peux te demander c'est ton hospitalité, nous pourrons repasser par ici une fois notre objectif atteint... Je suis désolé Nee-san mais... maintenant que je connais notre destination, je veux repartir tout de suite, depuis trop longtemps ma mère est enfermé dans cette endroit, il est de mon devoir de fils d'aller la secourir...

_ Bien je comprend mais promet moi de repasser par ici lorsque tu l'auras sauver ! Menaça Kuyoki.

_ Bien sûr, c'est une promesse sur mon nindô.

Naruto, Sasuke et Gaara sortirent rapidement de la pièce, laissant les gardes sur place, il quittèrent le palais sous l'œil attentif de la reine Koyuki qui les regardaient s'éloigner dans les grands froids du pays de la neige.


End file.
